War Never Changes
by Shaun682
Summary: My First Fanfic, starring the cast from My Little Pony, and Sonic there are 3 more people to join this adventure..But I think I'll keep it a surprise. Sonic is just done with the most gruesome battle with Dr Eggman YET! He wakes up alone, in a forest still bearing the bruises and cuts from his battle with Eggman. What will happen when Sonic decides to make himself noticed?
1. Prolouge: Hope

**Insert This Fire Burns(Piano Version)**

Hope... That was their last resort. No longer could they truly believe in what the outcome would be... However, they knew one of them wasn't going to walk out of the battlefield alive, one of these fierce rivals, with a rivalry which spans for 25 years. They knew, that this had to end, they had to end this war. They believe that when this is over, everything will change.. No matter who wins, the villain, or the heroine. They don't understand that war... War never changes. War doesn't come and go without consequences. War impacts those around them and more.

What they hope for, is that their rival would be killed, their blood spilt on the battlefield.

The Heroine had teleported his closest of Allies, and many others away to protect them.. So that they had, a chance. A chance that IF the villain were to succeed, they could regroup and finish off the Villain. This crazy son of a bitch was willing to die, before letting everyone including people he didn't even know perish before his very eyes.

 **Music Stop: Insert Fatal Lullaby-Adrian Von Ziegler**

The Villain, was a cold, barbaric, life taking, mass murderer, and the key thing... He was responsible for turning the Hero of the tale's family, excluding his parents into robots... His Brother, was killed by a hitman, his sister... Raped, and robotized. This sick, calculating **THING** had a smile on his face as he unleashed pure Anarchy, terror, and hell onto everyone he saw! People say that there is a place that is even lower then the underworld itself...

The Hero had always been in the way of light, the purest of the pure, the person everyone aspired to be... But, what if.. He was forced to tap into a place in his psyche, that had been locked away never seeing the light of day... This place, makes the most insane criminals tremble before it, Ted Bundy would beg for mercy at this place, begging to let him go. The Hero then came to a realization that, to truly kill the Demon, he would have to let the way of the Demon, seek through his veins, allow "It" to take full control. He had to relinquish his purity, and the way he always stood in the light, to take down this "Demon Of The UnderWorld", which can kill a god... The Hero had no choice left..

 **"Do it..."**

 **"Do It!"**

 **"Do IT!"**

 **"DO IT! BECOME WHAT YOU, YOURSELF HAVE TRIED TO VANQUISH FROM EXISTINCE!"**

The voices in his were relentless, causing immense pain to our hero that no-one should ever feel. Not even the most blackest of hearts deserve what he was going through.

The villain was looking on as the hero was thriving pain. Screaming in agony... Bleeding from his eyes?! The Villain was now looking on is severe worry. Feeling that the Hero is unlocking a power, that can put him in real peril.

"What the hell?" The villain was stricken with fear, unable to move...

A scream erupted from the hero, so loud that it could be heard from 500 miles... It's here. The TRUE Demon Of The Underworld

May god have mercy upon those who are even in "Its" presence..

 **Well, there it is. The first Chapter of my First fanfic. Please tell me how I did, spot out on some errors I made. I'm always open to constructive Criticism. See you guys... Whenever I update this.**


	2. Chapter 1: War Never Changes

Music **Insert: War Of Change- Thousand Foot Crunch**

(NOTE: The ponies are anthropomorphic, the Sonic cast are still Mobian animals... But with clothes)

 **23:37 PM: October 19th:**

The beautiful landscape that was once Green Hill Zone, was now a blood bath. Corpses everywhere, the injured slowly bleeding out. Among those were 2 Mohicans, the taller one was a hedgehog,18 years old,(Let's add in a quick little rule, the sonic characters age a bit more slowly than humans. Good? Good.)he was at least 5'5, Blue Fur, with a peach stomach, with blue quills on his back. He was wearing gloves with hand tape underneath,a tattered jacket, jeans(Who brings jeans to a war?), he also wore red metallic like shoes, white a single white line going across the top, black soles,finished off with a gold buckle at the sides. He wasn't too beaten up. But you could easily tell that he was tired, and wanted all of this to just end already!

The younger of the two was a fox,about 4'9, 14 years old,with yellow fur, twin tails with white tips, blue eyes. His attire was like the first guy, a jacket but it was in almost mint condition... If you remove all the dust and blood on it. He also wore yellow white bottoms with a yellow streak down each side, he wore shoes similar o the first guy except the front part of the shoe, was white, the back half being red, and a grey sole. He was barley hurt as he was further back in the attack. He was a busy taking shots from a distance with a blaster cannon, which happened to be sky blue with a yellow line going on the top, and bottom.

They easily could've thought they had died and went to hell. Contorted metal, destroyed Machines, dismembered, stabbed, and body's with bullet holes were what had become of the Green Hill Zone.

"Tails, this time.. We aren't letting him get away with this... We're going to have to kill, him to end this." The blue hedgehog had said to the yellow fox.

**Sigh** "I know Sonic, but then what?" Tails had answered Sonic as if he was worried, about what would happen to them if they make it out of this... If.

Sonic had stopped, and raised a brow at Tails,"What do you mean by that Buddy?"

"Sonic, if we get out of this alive. With Eggman dead, what do we do? There will be nothing... I can't believe I'm saying this, but nothing exciting or thrilling for us to do." Tails, was even more anxious then before _about_ this, he looked as if he was about to tear up.

"Hey man, don't get upset about it. It's not if we make it out of here alive, it WHEN we make it out of here alive! Even then, we'll have something to do. Don't worry about that Tails." Sonic had answered tails with a small, yet comforting smile. Which made Tails smile in return.

"Your right Sonic." Tails starts to walk ahead of Sonic. "Well come on 'fastest thing alive', Eggman isn't going to fight himself now is he?" Tails teased Sonic, with a smirk.

"That's the spirit! Come on!", and with that Sonic and Tails ran north, eventually encountering a giant metal palace, with a logo of a fat man with a moustache on it, on the left side.

"At least fatty hasn't lost his touch, eh Tails?"

"Well, I guess. But I could do better"

 **Music stop-Music Insert: Give em Hell-Epic Score**

"Like I wouldn't know that already Tails." After that little conversation, they ventured into palace, expecting traps to everywhere apart from the kitchen sink... But, the place was bare... It was completely empty, no traps, no drones, no robots and so far, no Eggman.

Tails then realised something... They weren't alone..

"Sonic!" Tails whispered. "Robots, and drones are currently surrounding us.. On the count of three, I want you to use your sonic boom to get to the top where Eggman will be probably be. Once we're far ahead, we'll find something to block their path with."

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic had whispered back to Tails, whom at this point was looking around frantically. Trying to locate the drones, and robots.

Tails started to count down, very quietly,"One... Two... THREE!" Just as he said that he jumped onto sonic's back. Tails decided to turn around and give the bots a middle finger for their efforts. Sonic had found some more metal, and duct tape while looking around for Eggman. He ran back to tails with the newly aquirred equipment.

"Nice find Sonic, this should hold them off for quite a while."

"How long do you think you build in that barricade will t-" Sonic was interrupted as he turned around and saw that Tails had finished the barricade. "Never mind, great going there buddy. Now.." Sonic Cracked his knuckles and put on that classic grin of his,"Let's end this.. Once, and for All!"

"With you all the way! ... Hey, I've been keeping this a secret. So you could get a nice surprise.. Remember that robotiser gun that Eggman built about 10 years ago?"

"Yeah, can't exactly forget it Tails." Sonic responded with a tiny hint of anger behind his voice.

"Sorry. Now, I was able to find that gun"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! And guess what I've been doing to it recently?!"

"Hmmm... Adding something to it I take, but why hide this from me." Sonic interest had peaked, now wanting to know Tail's intention of even bringing that gun into the workshop in the first place!

"Well, I've been fixing it back to what it was originally created for, to turn metal, into any material... This also works on people. I finished it yesterday!"

"Holy Shi- TAILS! DOES THAT MEAN I CAN BRING BACK MY UNCLE AND MY SISTER?!"

"Yes, Yes it does Sonic!" Sonic was near tears, and was ever so grateful that Tails had decided to come along with him when they first met.

"HOLY SHIT! YES! Thank you! Thank you so, so much!" Sonic had just pulled tails into a hug, the bond between these two were so strong that it could never be broken. Just like a bond between brothers.

"No need to say thank you. Now, I hate that I have to say this, but we can't exactly do that right now. If we were to find Sonia and your uncle Chuck, then god knows how long until Eggman finds out and goes after them again. It will be much easier if Eggman is out of the equation. Get what I mean?"

As much as Sonic hated it, but he knew Tails was spot on. For now, he had to focus on one thing... Revenge.

"Yeah, I understand. For now, let's get to Eggman, and kick his ass!"

"Hell yeah! Now, I believe if I remember correctly from me sneaking in here and finding out the directions... We have at least another 5 minute walk north, until we finally get to Eggman."

"Tails, at this point I don't care how long it takes! As long as it's done, I don't care. So, let's start heading North!"

"We've been going north for the past 10 minutes Sonic." Tails had said this with a grin, a rather goofy one might I add.

"Come on Tails! I needed something to say to make me sound badass!" Sonic replied joining in with the fun, acting like Incredi-Boy from the Incredibles trying to come up with a catchphrase.

**Giggle** "Okay, let's keep going." Tails said, and with that both him and Sonic started walking again. The main goal still clear, kill Eggman.

 **Music stop-Music Insert: Dragon Quest IX Dungeon Theme:**

It had been about 25 minutes since they had barricaded Eggman's machines out. All that was needed to do, was to confront Eggman.

"Where on hell is that fatty? He should be arou-" Sonic and Tails stoppe dead in their tracks as they saw Eggman in front of a portal ready to make his escape, there were two people he had in his grasp... Sonic's mother and father. Sonic's blood boiled as he spin dashed into Eggman's machine, causing it to topple over.

"Curse you Sonic! Half of my moustache on the left is gone... An evil scientist is not complete without a moustache!"

"Whatever Eggman!" Sonic had shouted back at him. He then went to check oh his parents.

"Well I'll be,he might be overweight, but he knows how to throw a punch I'll give him that." In the background they could hear Eggman triumphantly say, "Why thank you!".

"Dickhead."Sonic muttered under his breath. He quickly went back to scanning his parent for injuries.

"Erm, Sonic... Eggman is- MAKING A RUN FOR I- OH NO YOU DONT!" Eggman had attempted to run into the portal with his machine. Tails had delayed those plans. Sonic and his parent ran up to assist tails..

 **Music Stop:**

The portal started to become unstable..

"Oh Hell!" Sonic yelled as him, Tails parents and Eggman were pulled into the portal. Dragging along the chaos emeralds with them(Eggman had used them to make the portal).

 **Meanwhile, in a so far, quiet town:**

A white anthropomorphic pony, was busy talking with 2 other anthropomorphic ponies, one of them was purple, while the other a sort of yellowish colour.

"I mean can you believe that! So rude, he wouldn't even open the door!" The White pony answered

"Rarity... I think you're really overreacting about this. I mean, it's not tha-" The purple unicorn was about to answer Rarity, until she saw a single blue trail falling from the sky! "Look! Something is falling from the sky, come on girls!". The other two didn't even hesitate, the yellow pony had medical supplies with her just in case of someone getting injured. They bolted out the day and followed the trail.

 **About 2,000+ Feet in the Sky:**

 **Music Insert: Ice Slide Icecapades-Crash Twinsanity**

Sonic had just regained consciousness.. Only to then realise he was falling, but not with style... Rather, the 'Out of control' falling.

"OOHH SHHIITTT!" **THUD!** Sonic had hit the ground.. And Jesus Christ he had hit it harder than Chinese Algebra!

Oh, did I say ground I mean he hit about 5 trees before hitting the ground causing him to get KO'd. Ouch.

 **Music Stop:**

 **Well, that's the second chapter over and done with. I can't believe how many people read the first part of the story, which was the prologue. Now, like before. I'll see you guys... Whenever I decide to update.**

 **See Ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting New Allies

**Insert Music: N Sanity Island-Crash Twinsanity**

After Sonic got KO'd for the first time during a fall, he finally woke up after 10 minutes or so. His head for some weird reason felt, warm. But Sonic, knew what this was, since he had done some medical stuff before. Not the best, but he still had some experience.

"Godamnit! Another Concussion, that's the second one this month!" Sonic exclaimed, but immediately winced when he started, to feel a bit of pain after shouting.

"Where am I? Where the hell is the exit to this damned forest? Why the fu- GAH!" Sonic nearly screamed in pain when he tried stretching. Only to realise that he had a deep gash, which ran along his entire back(in a diagonal way)and was bleeding.

"Great, what's next?! Is a 10 foot tall dildo gonna fall out the sky and chase me? ... Shouldn't jinx myself... Just in case."

"I would find a way to get out of here... But, this gash on my back is being a pain in the... Back? Bad jokes aside I should focus on it. I need some sort of string, a cloth like material, a dis-infectant, and something to clean my cut with... This is going to be impossible. Unless I did Yoga 7 hours a day, I can't stitch up a gash on my back. Why didn't I realise that sooner? Ah well, looks like I'm going to have to find a way outta here." Sonic struggled, but eventually got off the rock he was leaning on, leaving a big blood stain on it in the process.

"Oh that's nice."

 **Over to the 3 ponies:**

"Twilight, dear. Do you have any idea what that might of been?"

"To be honest Rarity.. I don't have a clue, I mean, it's not everyday you see some sort of blue thing from the sky." Twilight answered with a slight bit on confusion, I mean how could whatever fell out the sky, if it could fly... If.

"Good point. Fluttershy?"

"Y-Yes Rarity?" Fluttershy is very, very shy. She'll jump at the slightest touch... Which is happening right now actually.

"EEEPP!"

What'd I tell ya?

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Twilight asked, while scanning the area they were in. Just incase anything that was living, actually touched fluttershy. Or that something is amidst. Thankfully, the last one wasn't the case, and it was a tree branch that touched Fluttershy.

"Y-Y-Yes, just a tree branch. Sorry if I scared you t-there."

"Don't worry dear, you didn't scare us. Remember, you got to be strong." Rarity answered Fluttershy, her intentions were to try and light up here spirit, and to make her unafraid of the scenario that's happening right now.

"Oh, o-okay Rarity." Fluttershy said quietly with a small smile, Rarity responded with a smile of her own.

But that faded away as they soon heard someone shouting in the distance.. With some words that absolutely disgusted Rarity as the words he used were so, so vile!

"AH SHIT! THAT HURTS!"

"Come one girls! Sounds like whoever is in here, is in trouble! Let's go!" With that said, Twilight sprinted towards the direction of the sound, Rarity and Fluttershy in hot pursuit.

 **Back to that foul mouthed Hedgehog:**

"Note, don't do that ever again.. That was so much worse then looking on Tails' computer... He really needs to girlfriend soon.. Hmm, Speaking of Tails, where is he,and where are my Mom and Dad?! I know all of us went through that portal." Sonic started to think, where is his parents, where is tails... Where is that fat bastard Eggman? He wanted to move but his body wouldn't let him. So he decided to do the next best thing(in his mind)... Take a nap.. Lazy bastard.

"Y'know what, I'm just going to take a nap. Hopefully when I wake up, the pain subsides, even if it's just a little bit." Sonic yawned once and almost immediately after that... He fell asleep into a deep slumber. The blood on his back starting to dry up, but it still made a huge stain on the rock that he decided was his new bed. The only thing that would escape his lips were rather a somewhat goofy snore that's would probably make Crash Bandicoot laugh hysterically.

5 minutes after he feel asleep however, 3 anthropomorphic ponies entered the area.

"I think we're pretty close, whatever is making those noises must be extremely close to-" They spotted a blue hedgehog sleeping on a rock, and they could see that on the sides that there was blood that had dried 3 minutes ago. How long was the creature out here for? What injuries must he have, if there is so much blood on the sides of the very rock he is sleeping on?!

"Us." Twilight finished her sentence, and inspected it further to find that, it wasn't like any creature in her books, and she knew that as she basically had photographic memory.

"Twlight, what is that... Thing?" I just answered that you stupid bi- any ways let's keep going.

"I-I-I don't know Rarity, nothing I've ever seen in my books matches up to whatever this is!"

"I-It's a hedgehog, look at the quills..." Fluttershy pointed out, Rarity and Twilight realised that Fluttershy was correct about what she's said. This 'thing', is a pretty tall blue headgehog... But the tips of his quills for some reason were covered in red?

"Twilight dear, there's more blood on his quills.. He's not dead he?" Rarity said with worry in her voice, I mean she thought that Hedgehog was looking pretty cute.

"Nope. He's still breathing, he seems to be Sleeping. But I want to see where the blood is coming from. Fluttershy, you don't mind coming over here for a bit do you?" Fluttershy walked over to where Rarity and Twilight, and started to look at the hedgehog for a split second, before gently rolling him on its side... Causing him to Yelp in pain..

"AHHH!" Twlight, Rarity, and especially Fluttershy had jumped back a bit.. Just in case this hedgehog was hostile.

"Son of a bitch! That hurt! I felt something touch me, I wonder wh-... Oh" He turned around to see three ponies about 7 feet away from him, looking like they were ready for a confrontation. But, he knew that he could do jackshit with his back, which you can compare to a 110 year old's at this point.

"... Not the weirdest thing I've seen... Tails, you seriously need to delete your search history every time your 'done', what I saw was jacked up man." He muttered that last part, and just went back to lying on the rock. Or at least he tried to, as he winced in pain trying to lie down.

"Ow Ow OW!" If it wasn't clear already, Sonic was still hurting not just from the cut, but from the concussion he found out about earlier. His back was turned to the group when he was trying to lie down, so they got to see his injuries... Let's just say it was a rather gruesome sight, not only was he bleeding from the back of his head(the dumbass didn't even notice that?!), but there was a large gash on his back. They were a bit grossed out from the sight. Rarity a bit more then the other two. Fluttershy was the least grossed out, as she has seen animals in a very bad way before but not with a large cut on his back, and not with what seemed to be another cut on the back of his head. Twilight had found some words to say to Sonic.

"E-excuse me sir, but are you alright?" Now that was a stupid question. Sonic just looked at her with a raised eyebrow that made him look so cool(and in Rarity's mind made him even more cuter than before), it would make Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson jealous... And probably attempt to drop a people's elbow on him.

"Sorry, stupid question. But who are you, and what happened to you, there's blood all over the back of your head, not to mention the large gash on your back."

 _'Huh? Blood on the back of my head?! How come I didn't notice that before?!' Sonic said to himself inside his head._ "Name's Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog, and in short I had a fall, got a concussion and cut myself on something. To answer what you're going to ask, right now I'm feeling a bit dizzy, but fine nonetheless.

 **Music Stop:** What, wouldn't it be silly picturing them having a conversation about this topic with Sonic while that goofy song is playing in the background? Ahem, let's continue.

Fluttershy started to walks towards Sonic, Sonic noticed her body language, as she was clearly scared in case he might attack her.

"Hey, it's alright I'm not going to hurt you Okay? If I was hostile and I tried to attack you guys, I wouldn't get far because of my back." He said to Fluttershy with a smile. Trying to make her less uncomfortable about the situation.

"O-okay, is it alright if I examine your injuries for a bit. I'm an very experienced medic." Sonic himself could confirm that statement because of the case that Fluttershy was holding,that probably had medical supplies in it.

"Ok, Fluttershy is it?" Fluttershy nodded "I trust you, since you DO look like a professional in the medical career, you can look at my injuries... I may need help lying down though. You don't mind helping me with that do you?"

"Not at all." Twlight and Rarity noticed that she didn't stutter, and she wasn't nervous with her answer. She seemed comfortable around Sonic, and they had just met him only minutes ago!

"Thanks.." Sonic then looked over to Rarity and Twilight and said,"Um, hey. I didn't really get your names, you don't mind telling me them do you?"

Twilight introduced herself as an average person would.

"My name is Rarity dear, and judging by the state of your clothes. You've been through more than just a fall."

At this point Fluttershy had helped sonic to lie down, stomach first.

"Yeah, I went through hell. I'll fill you guys in later. But where am I, I don't exactly remember this forest and I've been in a load of 'em."

"Your in the Everfree forest, which is about 20 minutes away from Ponyville."

There was only one thing running through Sonic's mind, 'Pause, did she just say Ponyville? I've never heard of a place like that near Mob-Oh shit!'

"Oh god..." The realisation hit Sonic that he is absolutely no where near Mobius

"What's the matter Sonic?" Rarity asked seeing Sonic's expression which practically spelled out 'FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKK!'

"Where are we exactly?! Like what country?!"

"Equestria, why are you worried abo-" Twilight was interrupted by a loud..

"SHIT!" Sonic jumped up from where he was lying, cause Fluttershy to jump back. "No, No,NO NO! NOO! Equestria isn't even remotely near Mobius! Goddamnit!" Sonic originally thought that portal would take Eggman to a place on Mobius where he could regroup and stay hidden for a while. Not entirely a new world!

Rarity was had half a mind to scold Sonic for using disgusting language, but she couldn't blame him, wherever Mobius is, it's definitely not in Equestria... He isn't going to like it..

"Sonic, There's no Mobius, or anything similar to it in Equestria.." This only made him freak out even more, which opened up the gash even more. I mean, a lot more.

"I'm on a completely different world?! Fu-ARGHHH!" Sonic then fell to the ground rolling in pain. "SON OF A BITCH THIS HURTS!" Told you!

"Sonic dear! Calm down, we'll get you to a hospital! We can't do that if you're freaking out and rolling all over the place!" Sonic then paused, knowing that what Rarity said wasn't a lie. So he complyed.

"A-Alright, sorry about that. Nearest hospital will be in Ponyville won't it?" Rarity nodded "Okay.. Okay." Sonic attempted to get up, but was struggling quite a bit. Groaning in pain with every attempt to pull himself to his feet. Fluttershy walked over to Sonic to try and help him up, but Sonic kindly dismissed her.

"It's okay Fluttershy, I'm fine. I can get up on my own." Sonic once more attempted to get to his feet, while the gash on his back was bleeding profusely at this point making the 3 ponies cringe. Anyone would in that situation would do the same. Sonic got himself to his feet, but not without feeling a bit queasy because of the amount of blood he lost. I mean, he's more beaten up by hitting a couple of trees during a fall, than going through thousands of his arch nemesis' minions! The fall may have been over 2,000 feet, but we all know that Sonic has went through worse. It's not even the first time he's fallen from a great height.

Sonic suddenly dropped to one knee. "Ahh!" The three ponies rushed over to Sonic, but like he did with Fluttershy, he dismissed them as kindly as possible. "D-Don't worry... I'll be okay. I've felt worse. Trust me." However, Rarity was persistent in helping him.

"Sonic.. Please.. Let us help, you aren't accepting help because of your pride are you?" Sonic's smiling expression that he had quickly changed to a serious one.

"Rarity, I assure you, this isn't because of my pride. I have really been through worse than this."

"Sonic, the more you refuse our help. The more pain you'll suffer, just let us help." Sonic started to get annoyed. But quickly calmed himself down mentally, as he understood Rarity and her worry.

"Rarity, I'm very thankful for all your help, Fluttershy and Twilight included. But, I can handle this okay?" Eventually Rarity gave in.

**Sigh** "Okay Sonic, are you sure"

"One hundred and and ten percent sure!" Sonic responded with a grin, it was more infectious than the Black Plague. Which made Rarity grin back at him.

"Okay then Sonic." Sonic got up, easier than he and the 3 ponies thought he would've. They started walking towards Ponyville, with Fluttershy making sure he doesn't lose anymore blood by taping a cloth to his back where the gash was. (Tape always fixes everything).

"Seriously thank you guys. If you guys didn't show up when you did, the gash might've gotten infected. Then that would've sucked, real bad."

"No problem at all Sonic." Rarity said to sonic with a smile.

"Hey Sonic." Twilight said, wanting some answers about what Sonic was saying during his freak out(still not as amazing as the one where a COD fan attempts to shove a shoe up his ass).

"What's up Twlight?"

"You said something about a place called Mobius, is it a country? A town? Or an entirely different world?"

"As much as I want to fill you guys in, as I'm sure you're all curious about what I was rambling on about. I think I'll answer questions later, because well... Y'know, my injuries."

"Fair point, I can wait." For once

"Thanks. I think I'll need time to really assess what just happened." Sonic then remembered about the cloth taped to his back, courtesy of Fluttershy,"Oh yeah, Fluttershy. Thanks for putting that cloth on my back, I feel a bit more comfortable moving around."

"Y-Your welcome Sonic." Aaaannnnddd, the stuttering is back.

"Sonic,look.. There's Ponyville."

Sonic looked ahead and saw a bright, colourful and vibrant town. There it was, Ponyville.

"Yeah-umm... Are they going to be weirded out by a walking, talking Blue Hedgehog with a blood stained cloth taped to his back? 'Cause I think they will be." Sonic chuckled at the comment he said, but was also a bit cautious. For all he knew, they would think that he was threat and charge at him with pitchforks, and whatnot. On the other hand, they could be at least docile, and treat him as an average being.

"Don't worry darlin', you're with us. So they won't try and attack you... But you'll be getting stared at quite a lot." After saying that Sonic decided to come up with a joke... Which would piss Rarity off.

"Well, I'm used to getting stared at. Y'know what I mean?" Sonic smirked after that joke, until seeing Rarity's face. Sonic swore that in his head, he could hear, 'It was at this that moment that Sonic knew... He fucked up!'

And oh boy was she pissed. She tried to slap Sonic but he easily ducked underneath.. Which Rarity even MORE pissed!

"How dare you! How dare you attempt to flee! Come here, and take this slap like a real Colt!"

'Uhhhhhh... Did she just say Colt? As in Cult Of Personality? Man I could listen to that song right now. But if she thinks I feel like getting slapped by her after all the shit I've went through, NO chance! Gotta calm her down though. If that's possible.' Twilight was trying to keep up her laughter in, ultimately failing.. She told Fluttershy to be on stand by, just in case.

"Ah-Uh-umm, Rarity just calm down, I'm sorry! Alright?" Nope.

"How dare you make lewd comments about mares, you pervert!" Oh damn, bringing out the big guns, Sonic was saying a prayer mentally that no-one else heard that.

"Just calm down, I said I'm sor-" Rarity interrupted what he was saying. What a hypocrite, always wanting everyone to have manners 'n all that. But she just interrupted Sonic! Very, very rude indeed.

"Silence!" Sonic was silent, but not because she told him to... He noticed that her breasts started jiggling more and more, as she got more angry. Sonic was very pleased, Sonic was thanking God, Sonic was noticing that Twilight knew what he was doing, and burst out laughing even harder than before. Fluttershy even giggled quite a bit. Rarity stopped ranting at Sonic for a moments to figure out why they were laughing. Sonic so this as a chance to escape the wrath of a raging-'Mares? Really' mare with breasts that he found himself quite attracted to. He sneaked away from the three, without any of them knowing because two of them were busy laughing their asses off, and the other one was figuring out why they were laughing so goddamned much.

"FREEDOM!" Sonic shouted quietly, reasons being he literally just arrived, no one knows him besides of Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity who currently wants to bitch slap the fuck outta him! That one thing was enough to make him get the hell outta dodge!

"Might as well have a walk around, get myself familiar to this place... Having a walk around this place will also put some distance in between me and Rarity!" Sonic could hear one voice in the background, and immediately went behind a dumpster because he realised in Rarity's personality, she hated places like he was hiding in... An ally way.

Sonic heard Rarity say, "I swear, when get my hands on that hedgehog he'll wish he kept his mouth shut!" 'Hehe, jiggle fun' was what Sonic was thinking while peaking out a bit to see Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy, walking towards some sort of Café. He looked at a note on the door, and it said, 'sugercube corner is open!'

"I'll check that place out later, once I get some heat off of me. Thank god my nose is blocked right now, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to nap here... Let's just hope that my snoring doesn't cost me big time."

 **Longest. Chapter. Yet. I got my first two reviews so I would like to thank Starshine 89 and mMlpxsonic for that** **. Like I said, I'm always open to criticism. Always trying to improve to entertain the masses, And as always I'll see you guys... Whenever I decide to update.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3: It's A Date!

Sonic was 6 minutes into his sleep, until he heard something. Something so terrifying, so mortifying, it would give you nightmares for weeks with the sound constantly repeating itself...

Rarity had found Sonic... Oh shit...

 **Music Insert: Ice Slide Icecapades**

"THERE YOU ARE! YOU PERVERT!"

"W-WHAT?! How am I pervert?! What did I do? I already said I'm sorry about the things I said!"

"After Twilight stopped laughing, told me that YOU were staring at my breasts!" Oh god... Sonic may just die here, if he doesn't find a way out of this. He looked over at Twilight, who just shrugged and mouthed, 'sorry'.

"Now you listen here!" Rarity started shouting again... This is going to take a while. "Do you even know how improper it is to stare at a Mare's breasts like that?! That is, vile!" Sonic then decided it would be a good idea to say..

"But what if you have their consent?" Obviously this sent Rarity into a fit of rage, Fluttershy into a giggle, and Twilight into an hysteric laughter... And just like before Sonic wasn't making contact with her eyes, but her boobs. This time she noticed.

"HELLO! EYES UP HERE!" Just as Sonic looked up, he saw another slap inbound, barley ducking it and the one after that. 'Jeez, she must be taking lessons!' Sonic had thought to himself.

"Be a Colt, and grow a pair and take a slap!"

"But you threw 2 slaps at me! No chance!" Why does he keep saying stupid shit? Just why? This is the guy who was able to outwit, Eggman, and Shadow at the same time. Who is now saying stupid things to (in practically everyone's opinion) a very attractive lady! While was she winding her arm up for a PUNCH! Sonic noticed a ladder right behind Twilight who was a couple feet behind Rarity. Sonic dodged the punch,and went under Rarity's arm(Not using the full extent of his speed, he didn't know if they would attack him if they found out about his speed), and jumped onto the ladder almost losing his grip. He was climbing up it, like a chick trying to run away from a bunch of men who think it's time for a booty call. As he was climbing up it, he noticed that the ladder didn't go up all the way, so he looked around for anymore options to escape from Rarity's wrath. He just decided to jump over an nearby fence and run as fast as he could, without the use of his super sonic speed.

After about 2 or so minutes. Sonic decided to stop running, and take a walk as he said he would, around Ponyville. While remembering about that sugercube corner place he saw Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity go into.

"Eh, I'll visit that later. She might have a friend in there. I don't want her knowing about my whereabouts." Sonic remembered something.. Hospital... He slept in an alleyway, his hash could've gotten infected by now..

"OH SHIT! WHY DID I SLEEP THERE! I NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" And without any hesitation, he sped off, forgetting about his original plans to keep his power hidden. Little did he know, something, or rather someone was watching him from high above.

 **Music stop:**

"Woah, now that guy is pretty damn fast. Gotta try and talk to him later about it." The unknown figure said, all the while smirking to herself.

Sonic had arrived at the hospital and acted natural, and asked for a doctor to have a look at his back. He expected the doctor to be about an hour or so, just like the ones back in Mobius. Instead, the doctor saw him within 3 minutes of Sonic checking in for an appointment. 'Holy balls, that didn't take like 10 years'. Another person lead him to the doctor's office, as he said she was sort of busy typing something on the computer at this moment. As they arrived at the doctor's office, the guys said,"Dude, the doctor in there is smoking hot bro. If you can land a date with her, I'll give you fifteen bits dude." 'Smoking hot? We shall see about that, you pubescent, hormonal, guy who really likes saying bro, and dude' Sonic chuckled after he said that, thinking that he was just playing around.

"Sure, man. I'll do it." Sonic accepted the guy's challenge.

"Good luck bro! I'm telling you, she is SOOO HOT!"

 **Music insert: That song when you're fighting that gnome on your parents bed-South Park The Stick Of Truth**

"Okay, okay. Hey Doc- wow!" Sonic had opened the door and looked in, and what he saw what a gift from God for all of the troubles Sonic was going through right now, a light blue pony, with white hair, emerald eyes, J-cup breasts, and what Sonic was thinking... Dat ass. She was also wearing pantyhose, and a pair of Blue high heel shoes.. 'SHE IS FFFFIIIIINNNNNNEEE! I'm definitely going to try and score with her!

"I wish you luck dude!" The guy said, as he walked off the recive his pay for the day(He was a part-timer as it was only 4:35 pm).

"Hello there! You must be Sonic The Hedgehog right?" Sonic nodded as a response to her question. He almost melted when heard her accent, it was like a sort of accent you would hear from a female seducing a guy, and this woman was talking normally! She is a 10/10! "Well, I must admit Sonic. I haven't seen a hedgehog like you around here, just ponies." She said this with a smi-'Lord Jesus that smile'.. As you can tell, she had quite the smile according to Sonic.

"Well, I guess that makes me special then. Doesn't it?" Sonic responded with a sort of cheeky little smirk, making the doctor giggle.. 'MY GOD THAT GIGGLE! I THINK I'M IN LOVE!'

 **Music stop:**

"I guess so. Now, you said that you had a gash on your back correct?" She got a nod as an answer. "Why is the rest of your clothes in bad condition though, what happened?"

'Crap, gotta think of something! Think Sonic you sexy hedgehog think!' "Yeah, I had a nasty fall. Which I forgot to mention, it gave me a concussion if you haven't seen the back of my head already."

"Oh? Could typical turn around for me then to have a look?" Sonic accepted that request immediately like a servant receiving an order from its master. "OH! My dear, that looks horrible! There a hole in the back of your head!" 'Goddamn! A hole?! How am I not dead?!'

"Wait! A hole?! How on hell did I not notice that?!"

"I don't even know how you're alive, a normal pony would die from these injuries!"

"So, how long will it take for you fix me up?"

"Probably about 2 hours." '2 hours? Doctors in Mobius would take 6 hours to fix these type of injuries!'

"Really? Where I am come from, it takes about 6 hours to fix these type of injuries!"

"Well, I guess I'm just better than the doctors back at your home then." She had a smirk on her face while saying this, a rather cheeky one.

"Yeah, you are. If the doctors back in my hometown saw my injuries, they would just tell me,'Oh just have an ice pack that will help it' they are horrible!"

The doctor laughed a bit before saying,"Well, I assure you that I'm not like them at all."

"Heh, if you are I'll sue you." The doctor broke out into laughter, for about 10 seconds. After that she remembered about the gash on his back.

"Sonic, can you take off your jacket and undershirt? So I can see the gash?"

"Can't you already see it?"

"Yes, but there might be more to it, for all we know there could be other cuts on your back."

"Good point." Sonic took off his jacket and shirt, to reveal his fine toned abs(which the doctor couldn't see), and his back was in nice shape as well.. Which made the nurse blush a little.

"O-Okay lets have a look."

'She's totally checking out my body.. Once I'm ready to leave I'll ask her to dinner, or to just hangout or whatever as long as I get my fifteen.. Bits? I guess that their currency.' Sonic realised if he was able to hangout with this hot doctor, that he would be able to buy her something!

"Hmmm.. The gash is quite deep. But I'll be able to stitch it shut in no time dear!" 'Did I just say dear? Crap'

'Did she just call me dear?' "Did you just call me dear?" The doctor's face at this point was beet red, and she was fumbling over her words.

"I-uh-NO! I didn't!" 'Like he's going to believe that' you might ask, why is this such a big thing if Rarity called Sonic dear, and darling quite a bit. Well, Sonic knows that Rarity has been calling her friends that for years, it's as common as a dead body in no man's land. But this is the first time the doctor has called Sonic dear, since he came in to her office. She's totally got the hots for him.

"Hmm, sure, okay. But back on topic, is it infected or anything?"

"No, it isn't. Don't worry about that part..." She eventually got lost in all of Sonic's, muscles on his back.. She asked him to, "Hey, you don't mind turning around? Just so I can see if there is anything else I should take a look at."

'Oh man! She totally has the hots for me! SCORE!' "Okay, no problem." Sonic turned around so that he was facing the doctor... Who was currently oogling Sonic's abs at this point. She said that she was looking for cuts, or bruises..but let's be honest, why else would she be touching Sonic's body?

"Hmmm... Yeah.. Nothing else here." She said while still tracing her hands all over sonic's abs.

"Okay, so while are you still touching my abs?"

"Gah!" The doctor quickly pulled back from Sonic. "S-sorry about that!"

"Look it's fine, but when are you going to start stiching my back up?"

"Oh, that would be right now. You know this is going to hurt a lot right?"

"Yup, but I've been through worse.. A lot worse." Sonic responded quite confidently.

After about 10 minutes, probably less.. She had the gash stitched up by this point already! It hadn't even been 2 hours since Sonic came into her office!

"Damn! You work fast! I thought you said this would take 2 hours!"

"Well, that was just an estimated guess. I don't usually work this fast, it depends on how severe the injury is. So we should look at the hole in your he-!" She gasped as she saw, that the hole had just closed up by itself!

"What's wrong doctor?"

"The hole on the back of your head! It's seemed to have closed itself up!"

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that my body heals faster than others."

"I can definitely confirm that statement! I've never seen an organism heal that fast! Especially from a wound that serious!"

"Like I said... I'm pretty special." Sonic winked at the nurse after saying that, which made her face go a bit red. But she chuckled at him.

"I'm sure you are. We still need to get all the blood off you though. So you might need to go into a shower or something."

"Any showers here?"

"Yes there are showers here, they're mainly used to get blood off someone. Just like you in this case."

"Okay, I'll be back in about two minutes." Sonic got out of the doctors office,'She is hot as hell! HELLLOO NURSE!' Sonic checked that there was no-one there, and rushed down the hallway using his speed, and stopped at a sign that said 'showers'.

"Alright, time to get all this blood off of me!' After about 2 minutes Sonic finished cleaning himself up, and rushed back down to the doctors office. He was greeted by the doctor as he entered her office.

"Hello again Sonic, I can see that you washed up pretty fast."

"What can I say? Speed is my game!" That comment made the nurse giggle a bit.

"I guess so."

Sonic realised that he has no money to pay the doctor! 'SHIT' "Umm... I don't have any bits to pay you.."

The doctor, then thought of something. That thought made her grin from ear to ear.

"Oh.. Don't worry about that dear.." She was using... Seduction? Meanwhile the guy who made that deal with Sonic heard what the doctor was saying to Sonic. "Holy- He's doing it!"

"How about this hun? You take me out for a good time.. And you don't have to pay. How about it?" It was Sonic's turn to blush like mad! He barley got his answer out which was, " O-Ok-ok."

As if nothing happened, the doctor went back to her normal, calm state she was in when Sonic first came into her office. "Great! My shift ends in an hour and a half, so pick me up then. I'm going to give you fifty bits to buy some nice clothes! I'll be waiting Sonic." She blew a kiss at sonic, giggled in a way that Sonic found adorable, and waved. Sonic waved back to her, face still red as Knuckles. As he exited her office with the fifty bits she gave him, he saw the guy he made that bet with.. His jaw was all the way to the floor, and eyes as wide as they could possibly go!

"... YOU ARE THE MAN!" He chuckled for a bit, before giving Sonic the 15 bits as he said he would. Sonic thanked him and ran off to buy some new clothes.

He saw a hoodie that he really liked, it was white, with blue lines going down the sleeves, he found a matching pair of bottoms to go along with them, white with blue lines going down the side. He bought a pair of sunglasses, and found a white shirt that coincidentally had the words, 'Super Sonic' which were blue, with a black outline on it. He also the equivalent to their versions of black Jays! All of those clothes eventually came up to 30 bits... The 35 bits he had left were enough to buy her a nice meal! Possibly a gift aswell... He forgot about deodorant! He quickly went to were they had the deodorant, looked around and sprayed the deodorant on him hastily.

"Damn! I smell great, and I look great! All I need is a 'chicks dig me shirt'!" Oh, if only.. Sonic was looking around to see if anyone saw him, but instead.. He saw Rarity enter the shop with two new people behind her... One of them was pink, with a pink mane wearing a long sleeve pink shirt, a pink skirt and pink shoes.. Figures. The second 'newcomer' was sort of orange, with a blonde mane. She was wearing some sort of cowboy hat, a flannel shirt, jeans and cowboy-like boots. Sonic had gone pale at this point, he for some reason took a can of deodorant and bolted out the shop. He went so fast that the alarms didn't go off.

"How on hell does she appear so close to where I am?! It's terrifying!"

 **Meanwhile:**

"Ah Rarity, why are ya tryin' to get this guy so bad? What's he done?" The orange pony asked Rarity, who was a bit calmer then before.. But still angry!

"He has done some disgusting things Applejack! I mean, he was so rude to me!" Rarity responded obviously still wanting his head on a silver platter.

"But what?! I mean?! If we get him, should we throw a party?!" The hyperactive pink pony who is probably on some sort of drug asked, smiling like a crazed lunatic who just escaped from death row.

*Sigh* "No.. Pinky, I just want to get him. Not throw a party."

"Yeah.. Um, ah think ya'll just missed him.." Rarity snapped back to Applejack, who swore that she saw Rarity's eyes go up in flames!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"Ah saw a blue blur come out of the shop... You said that the guy is a Blue Hedgehog.. Right?"

"AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?!"

"Well ah thought ah was seeing stuff at first! So calm down Rare!"

"I'll calm down when I get to him!"

 **Back to sonic:**

Sonic had brought out his MP3 player, how it is still functional is beyond me. He was busy listening to Heathens-Twenty One Pilots. (My favourite song!)He was also, singing along with it.. Albeit very quietly.

" _All my friends are heathens take it slow,_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know,_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves,"_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse..."_ While he was singing, someone had spotted him, 'Isn't that the same guy that was running super fast earlier?' She thought to herself, deciding to wak towards him. She wanted to try and talk to him about his supernatural speed.

The more Sonic sang, the louder he became.

 _"Welcome to the room of people who have rooms of people that they loved one day,_

 _Docked away,_

 _Just because we check the guns at the door doesn't mean our brain will change,_

 _From hand grenades,_

 _You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you,_

 _You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you,_

 _You'll think, 'How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_

"Wow.. He's a pretty good singer aswell.." The unknown person whispered.

 _"But after all I've said,_

 _please don't forget,_

 _All my friends are heathens take it slow,_

 _wait for them to ask you who you know,_

 _please don't make any sudden moves,_

 _you don't know half of the abuse.."_ Sonic then remembered his date with that doctor, and sped off before the person behind could even get a chance to talk to him!

"Oh no you don't!" After shouting that she sped off after him. Not realising why he was running.

After one minute Sonic had a feeling he was being chased, so he turned around to see a cyan blue pony charging at him! Sonic fell onto his back, and nipped up. He turned to face his chaser, obviously pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Before Sonic's chaser could answer, she was knocked to the ground by a shove, and then saw Sonic speeding away.

"Darn!"

 **With Sonic:**

"The hell was up with her? Why'd she chase me like that?!" Sonic was thinking of reason on why she would try to chase him, he didn't do anything... I think. "She was really fast aswell.. I wonder if Rarity knows her.. Any ways, time for my date.."

Sonic had arrived at the hospital, since the doctor never gave him her number... If the people in Ponyville even have phones.. She came out in her work attire and proceeded to greet Sonic, not with a hello or a wave. But rather a hug, which made Sonic go as red as Knuckles on his worst day. Of course Sonic hugged her back... I mean.. WHO WOULDN'T?! People in the hospital who worked alongside this woman looked on in shock, and jealousy when they saw Sonic hugging her. Sonic spotted this and, cheekily winked at them.

He could hear them say things such as, "Damn! Should've made my move sooner!"

"I want to join in!"

"Lucky bastard!"

"All around me, are familiar faces..."

"I'm going to cry myself to sleep now!" Sonic swore he heard someone say, 'I'm jealous, and I'm gay!'.

"So how are you Sonic?" The doctor asked Sonic.

"I'm fine, I mean.. Someone tried to take my head off!" The doctor gasped, and scanned Sonic for anymore injuries.

"My goodness! Are you alright?!" Sonic saw that she was really, REALLY worried about him. So he tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who attacked you? What did he look like?" 'How's she gonna react when I say it was a female that chased me?' Sonic wondered.

"Well, it was a female that was chasing me. She was cyan, with I believe a multi-coloured mane.. I just shoved her down, and ran all the way to here. I'm not sure if she followed me here though."

"Well..." She trailed off of her words, tracing her finger around Sonic's chest,"She isn't here now.. Is she?" She whispered that into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "Wait... Did you say cyan, with a multi-coloured mane?!" She pulled away from Sonic after hearing that.

"Uuhhh.. Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I think I know who that is.. Eh, I don't care right now. I just want to enjoy this date." She said to Sonic, who just grinned at her.

"Same here! But, I never exactly got your name?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Elle." 'Oh wow, someone in Ponyville with a normal name!' Sonic thought to himself.

"Really nice name there Elle."

*Giggle* "Why thank you Sonic."

"No problem at all." Elle, thought that since she is still in her work attire, she might aswell take him to her house.

"Hey Sonic, I just remembered that I'm still in my work clothes, so you don't mind if we head to my house first?"

"No, not at all. Lead the way!"

 **Back to Rarity and the others:**

Rarity had finally decided to stop looking for Sonic for now. But she would get back to it later. Twilight and Fluttershy had joined Rarity again. They were walking through Ponyville, just having a normal conversation with each other. All of a sudden, a cyan pony decided to appear right in front of them.

"Guys! You won't believe what I just saw!" She was bursting of excitement, she couldn't wait to tell the others what she had just witnessed!

"Woah, Woah there Rainbow. Calm down! Tell us what you saw." Twilight said to Rainbow, trying to calm her down a bit.

"I saw this blue hedgehog!" The group all knew who she was talking about. "He was wearing some brand new clothes, I think he might be having a night out with someone."

"What makes ya think that Rainbow?" Applejack asked. As she and the others were confused about that last part.

"Well, I when I was flying in the direction he went, I heard workers from the hospital looking real annoyed. So I asked one of them what's up, and one of them said that they saw a Blue Hedgehog hugging a light blue pony who works there. Apparently they're going on a date right now." As soon as she said blue pony, everyone's jaws dropped at this point... That 'light blue pony' happened to be related to guess who? ... Rarity.

"EXCUSE ME?! THAT PERVERT, IS GOING ON A DATE WITH MY COUSIN?!" Oh shit, she's pissed... Again. Rainbow Dash saw that Rarity was infuriated by what she had just said to her, so Rainbow had a 'great' idea to add fuel to the fire.

"Oh, and I heard more of the workers say that they were busy flirting with each other.. Especially your cousin Elle, she was tracing her finger all over his chest from what I heard." Well, let's just say her 'great' idea really did add fuel to the fire.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT HEDGEHOG!"

 **Back to Sonic & Elle:**

Elle, had allowed Sonic to come into her house... No they did NOT have sex.. Perv's. Instead, Elle was preparing herself for their date. She decided, no fancy dresses. She decided to wear something simple, but would still look great. Just like how she would decide Sonic's choice of clothing for this evening.

"Wow! Really nice place you got here Elle!"

"Thank you Sonic. Don't worry, I'll be out soon."

"No problem. Take your time." No Sonic, you really don't want her to take her time... You really don't.

'I should have a look around, and try to familiarise myself with Elle's house...' "Hey Elle! You don't mind me having a look around do you?"

"No, go ahead."

Sonic had a look around Elle's house. From her kitchen, living room, dining room.. Heck! She even had a sort of basement full of arcade machines! A girl that is a gamer is a big plus. She also had a pool outside. It only took Sonic about a minute to look around her house because of his speed.

"Okay I'm ready!" Elle shouted to Sonic from behind her bedroom door. She came out with a Dark blue long sleeve shirt, that showed off her stomach, tight shorts which were Dark Blue, with a dark outline. She also wore white and blue sneakers, and had a dark pantyhose covering her legs.

"You like it?" Elle said while doing a spin. Sonic was in awe.. How could someone look so... So... Sexy?!

"Like it?! I love it!"

*giggle* "You're going to make me blush. Thank you Sonic." Sonic wore a cheeky grin.

"Well I already did that in the hospital.."

"Wait! Y-you noticed that?"

"It was hard to miss it Elle." Elle, who was blushing like crazy at this point, decided to say something to take the attention off of her.

"So were are we going to, tonight Sonic?"

"Well, that's for me to, and for YOU, to find out."

"You're lucky I like surprises." Sonic just responded with a wink. They started walking to the door, which Sonic opened for her.

"Oh my, such a gentleman." Elle, said in a sweet, sweet voice.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

They exited the house, not knowing that a group of 6 female ponies were looking for them.

 **There it is! Never expected that, now did you? Of course Elle won't be the one Sonic ends up with in the end.. Of course not! But I would like to thank the following;**

 **Majestic Hunter,**

 **Starshine89,**

 **mMlpxSonic,**

 **and Thatoneguy753! The author of, The Blur Blur, and the Lavender Magician.**

 **I thank all of them for the reviews! Any ways, I will see you guys...**

 **Whenever decide to update.. Chao!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Glimpse Of The Future?

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS A VERY STRONG SUBJECT THAT MAY OFFEND SOME VIEWERS! THE TOPIC IN QUESTION IS RAPE, PLEASE IF YOU ARE AGAINST THE TOPIC PLEASE LEAVE OR SKIP AHEAD TO WHEN IT ENDS! THANK YOU!**

Sonic and Elle were in the early stages of their date. They were learning about each other, finding out each others's likes, dislikes, hobbies, and their families. One of Elle's intrests happened to be gaming,'A girl gamer? That I'm on a date with? Hell yes! Big plus!' She also LOVED music! (I put that in all capitals to emphasise how much she loves music by the way.) More specifically, Rock, Blues, and Techno. Right now, Sonic is about to tell Elle a joke!

"So, the guy says, 'America was way better off if Hilary Clinton was President'.. Hilary Clinton is under investigation by the FBI.. The law enforcers back in Mobius."

"That wasn't a joke Sonic." Well, I was wrong.

"Yeah it is, the guys said America would've been better off with an Elderly Woman who pisses herself as president!"

Elle chuckled a bit before responding with, "Okay I'll admit, that part was pretty funny." They continued to walk through Ponyville for a bit. But before long, both Sonic and Elle realised that they were being glared at by multiple ponies, masqueline, and feminine. Some of them were grumbling, probably about Sonic being able to go out on a date with Elle, and vice versa with the females. Elle, was getting a bit weirded out by the glares. She ignored the feelings for now, but later on she started getting a tiny bit scared. Well, she would say tiny bit. She was quite scared.

"S-Sonic.. Why are people staring at us like that? I'm getting anxious from it.." It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Elle was getting scared from the glares. Some ponies looked as if they were going to jump them! Sonic like any person with a brain would, saw that Elle was getting scared. So, he obviously tried to calm her down.

"Hey... Hey.. Don't worry! They're just jealous that I get to go out with a beautiful lady like yourself. The females, vice versa I guess.. I mean.. Look at me. I'm the Sonic T. Fucking Hedgehog!" This comment made Elle laugh pretty loud, making Sonic smile. Knowing that he made Elle feel good, not only about herself. But that she has a male friend that doesn't just oogle her ass, or her boobs all the time, and one that appreciates her not just for her looks.. But personality. As well as not just being interested in a one night stand.

"I can see that enlightened your mood, you look more cute that way. Keep it that way, please." Elle, was blushing this time. She didn't blush the last time because she was too busy laughing so much. But she started smiling mischievously, her, 'plan of action' was to kiss Sonic on the cheek, with the others looking on. That, was pretty much it.

So she leaned it for it, it would've contacted with SONIC's cheek.. But instead, someone had pushed him out of the way, and this random guy ended up getting the kiss. Which pissed Elle off royally, Sonic was pissed. But not as much, as he didn't know what Elle's intentions were. Had he known, the guy would be visiting the morgue in 15 minutes flat! Then the random pony, decided to address himself. Elle didn't know who this guy was, because she hasn't went through the part of town that they were in, in about 10 months prior. Sonic obviously doesn't know who this guy is. Elle was in pure disgust at this point.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Babe. Why. Oh WHY! Are you going out with a rat like that? Look at him! He's nothing! Whilst, look at me.. I'm a stud." No-one else thought that. While most ladies would say he is good looking, he just acted like a dick.

"Excuse me? But since when were YOU, in charge of MY life, and MY choices?! No-one here likes you, just go away. You'll be doing all of us a favour!" Ouch.

"Ooohh.. I like them.. Fiesty." Elle then felt something touch her derrière, which happened to be.. The guy's hand. The other hand was trying to get down to the front of Elle's tight shorts.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERTED FUCK!" Sonic practically roared at him. He was enraged, about what the guy was doing. So he charged at him and superman punched him right in the face. That had drawn everyone's attention, and I mean EVERYONE! The guy who was now bleeding from his mouth, quickly there a rock, at Sonic who was charging at him again(but not revealing his super sonic speeds.). It landed on Sonic's head cutting him in the process, making him groggy. The guy then did the ONE thing, no man should every do! He punched Elle right in the stomach.. The crowd charged at him, but he quickly grabbed Elle and ran in the opposite direction. He was surprisingly fast. Fast enough to outrun every pony who was watching the entire ordeal.

He looked back to make sure he wasn't being followed. Which he wasn't, he went into a dark alley, and started to undress Elle. Or at least try to, she put up one hell of a fight. Even connecting with a punch to his nose. Which made him punch her in the stomach again. He got her shirt and tights shorts off, leaving her in just her pantyhose, and bra and panties...

"So gorgeous.. So sexy.." If you're wondering how she isn't making any noise... He had a cloth covered in dried up mud tied around her mouth..

Just before the guy could even get started.. He felt a sudden sting from his left arm, he looked at his arm to see a knife, and immediately started screaming in agony. It was Sonic who threw the knife.. He was trying so hard, to not kill this sack of shit.

"You think you're tough for doing this? Get the fuck up, and I'll show you what tough REALLY is!" The guy was now grovelling, pleading with Sonic to let him be.. That he'll change, too bad Sonic heard that many time before.

"P-p-plea-ase! Don't.. Don't hurt me!" He was sobbing, hysterically. He tried to swing at Sonic, who just sidestepped and the guy landed face first on the concrete. Knocking him out.

Elle looked at Sonic, with tears flowing down her face profusely.. To her surprise.. Sonic had tears running down his face. Sonic looked at the guy, tears freely falling down his face before turning his attention to Elle. He saw blood om her arm, it was quite a nasty cut. He starting walking towards Elle, but she just sprinted at him and hugged him as if her life was depending on it. She cried hysterically, holding Sonic in a bear like grip. But Sonic didn't care at this point, he really didn't. He just stood there, hugging Elle, it didn't matter how long they stood there. Elle was in too much of a bad state to even put her long sleeve shirt on, Sonic had to help her(she already had already gotten her tight shorts back on.)put it on. After doing that, he hugged her from the back.

"Shhhhh... Shhhhh..."

"S-S-S-Son-Son-ic! P-p-pl-ea-se... Do-don't le-t me g-go.."

"It's going to okay Elle. I won't let you go.. I won't let him, or anyone hurt you ever again. Okay?" Elle's shirt was ripped, it showed off her bra, but not too much. It had been cut with something in the front. Her tight shorts, were in better condition, all it had was muck on it.

The ponies who were there to see the start of everything had called the police. The police found the guy, and Sonic and Elle behind him. 'God help them' One of the officers thought.

Then the mane six showed up, Rarity lost all of her anger when she and everyone else.. Not just the other five, but most Ponyville saw at least 12 police officers near an alleyway. She turned and saw the well known pedophile of Ponyville.. Being taken into some sort of prison hospital vehicle... Finally, they saw 2 officers, exit the alley.. With Sonic and Elle behind them.

"W-What happened to her?! Why is her shirt ripped?!" Rarity was angry, and on the brink of tears seeing her in this state. An nearby officer heard her, and decided that it's best if they know right now.

"That guy right there that was put inside that vehicle tried to rape that woman. Until the Blue Hedgehog saved her, but I think they had some sort of scuffle. Look at the Hedgehog, he's got a cut on his head. The woman, has a gash on her arm. God bless that hedgehog. I think there are others besides of those two, that know the full extent of how it came to this. But I'm not too sure."

"Elle, look at me." Elle looked up to see Sonic, hand on her shoulders, with tears still flowing down his face.

"As long as I am breathing, I will never, EVER let anyone do anything to harm you! Okay?" Elle, just hugged Sonic again.

"T-T-ha-nk. Y-ou. So-nic! Th-Thank You!" She got out the last part without stuttering, making what she said loud and clear.

The mane six rushed over to the two. Rarity was the first to get there. Sonic, and Elle stopped hugging, and looked at Rarity. Sonic stepped back, finally taking a moment to take in what just happened. Rarity and Elle embraced each other, sobbing loudly.

'If, I didn't waste time trying getting to her, if I didn't mess about... If I didn't just stop at the first punch, this wouldn't be happening.. This is my fault! My fault Elle nearly got raped by that freak! Fuck!'

 **Music Insert: First Chapter-On The Ground**

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME!" The mane six, Elle and a couple other spectators turned to Sonic, who was now pacing. Tears flowing faster than before. He punched a wall so hard that the wall cracked, making Sonic's knuckle bleed, with the blood soaking through his gloves. 'HIM! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!'

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE! WHERE IS THAT SACK OF SHIT?! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!" People were alarmed at Sonic's outburst.

"Sir! Calm down, he is in our custody! We'll deal wi-"

"NO! HE WON'T BE BREATHING BY THE END OF THE DAY!" Sonic saw the vehicle that the guy was put in speed off, hoping to get away from Sonic.. But, that was a grave.. Grave mistake. Sonic charged at the vehicle, full speed and ripped the back doors off its hinges. Resulting in the perpetrator falling out. Suddenly Sonic, had changed... Sonic had went dark.. He himself, became what he promised to vanquish from existence. He became one with the demon.

No hesitation, he ran his hand straight through the guy. Killing him. The onlookers were in a state of fear, and shock. This was the guy whom literally moments ago, was tending to Elle. Making sure she was perfectly fine.

"Sonic. Is. Dead..." He started charging up a huge sphere of negative Chaos Energy... "VANQUISH!" He threw the ball of negative chaos energy at Ponyville... There were no survivors...

"You know.. I will take full control of you.. Stop resisiting!"

...

"WAKE UP!"

 **Music Stop:**

Sonic awoke from his nightmare, NO! It was beyond a nightmare! He screamed when he woke up, alerting Elle who was just finished getting changed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 'That wasn't Sonic was it?'

"SONIC!" Elle shouted as she sprinted down the stairs into the living room. Where Sonic had accidentally took a nap in. (She didn't know this, Sonic fell asleep while she was getting changed.) Sonic was breathing heavily. Just trying to assess what had happened in that 'dream' he just had... What was that thing talking to him?

"Sonic! Sonic are you alright?!"" Sonic was frantically looking around the room, until his eyes stopped on Elle. He was still breathing heavily.

"Y-Y-Yeah.. I'm... I'm fine." Elle could easily see that this wasn't the truth.

"No you're not Sonic. Please, tell me... What's wrong?" She put her hand on Sonic's and squeezed it a bit. To try and comfort him.

"Look. I'll tell you later. Let's just go on this night out." Sonic was trying hard to conceal what had transpired, he dint want Elle to know, and he certainly didn't want anyone else to know. He moved his hand away from Elle, and to his own surprise, stumbled to the bathroom. 'What the hell is wrong with me? The thing that was talking to me during that nightmare... It said I promised to vaquish it from existence... The Darkness?' Elle watched Sonic stumble into the bathroom, nearly falling on his way up the stairs. She was more worried about his well being, instead of some night out.

"He's hiding something.. I don't know what though. I'll try to get it out of him later."

 **Back to the Mane Six:**

Rarity had only one goal in mind, slap the piss out of Sonic, tell Elle about him, leave... And make some new clothes. 'Cause why not?

"Rainbow, are you sure it was Sonic who ran according to you, 'at super amazing awesome speeds'? For all we know there could be another Blue Hedgehog just like Sonic out there."

"NO! I'm sure. I'm one hundred and twenty percent sure! I know that Sonic is the guy I saw earlier!" Rainbow Dash was still excited because she might actually have some challenge if he accepts her challenge for a race.

"I don't care. I just want to teach Sonic NOT to make comments like what he said to me, EVER again!"

"Rarity, ah think that you're jus' takin' this whole thing, WAY too seriously. I mean, it's not as if he said that he disliked your clothes." 'Ah hope he didn't.'

"Too seriously?! No AppleJack! I'm handling this situation as it should be handled!" Rarity isn't changing her mind anytime soon.

*Sigh* 'Rarity seriously needs anger management.' Twilight was annoyed as well as the others, excluding Pinkie Pie.. 'Cause she's Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash because she just wanted to meet Sonic and challenge him to a race, and then beat him and raise her self esteem.

"S-So if we're looking for Sonic.. Where should we go first?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"If Sonic is on a date with Elle. We better stop them before they even go anywhere... So let's go to Elle's house first."

 **With Sonic and Elle:**

"Ready to go Sonic?"

"Yup, I'm good to go." Sonic and Elle were literally just about to go out the door.

"Alright, so where are you taking me for tonight? Any place fancy? Any place I know about?" Earlier, Sonic and Elle were discussing about how Sonic had arrived in Ponyville(Obviously Sonic made up a lie). Elle was talking about all, the wonderful places of Ponyville. All the places she really wanted to go to... Sonic had one place in mind, it wasn't even a restaurant or anything involving food!

"That's for me to know, and for YOU to find out." Sonic picked up a red cloth from a table beside the couch in the living room.

"What's with the red cloth?"

"To make sure you don't see what I've got planned for you." Elle's intrest had peaked at this point.

"Alright. Now, I'm really excited to see where we're going. Will I have that cloth over my eyes the entire way?"

"Nope. I say just as we're arriving." This seemed good 'n all.. But how did Sonic know where he was taking him and Elle?

"This sounds amazing, but how will you know where to go?" Sonic pulled out a map of Ponyville, and pointed at it.

"Well, using this map of course.. Which I bought for 3 bits... Money stealing bastards." He grumbled that last part. Making it barley audible.

"Okay, makes sense. Let's go." They exited the house, while Elle was locking the door Sonic looked back at her and got what some would call, 'A quick peek' before quickly turning around... He thought that Elle didn't notice, ah if only. She did in fact notice Sonic staring at her rear. But just waved it off, it was common for guys to do that, and when they're caught doing so they usually get a slap. But... She thought that since they were on a date.. She'll let it slide.

"Okay Sonic, I know you enjoyed the sights but come on, let's go." Sonic's face immediately went to a deep, deep Crimson.

"Wha? Wai-what? B-B-B how?" 'How on hell did she notice?! How am I not getting bitch slapped right now?'

"Come on Sonic, let's go."

"O-O-Oh okay.."

 **5 minutes later:**

"Okay, we're here. Elle's house." Rarity, and the gang arrived at Elle's house in search of her and Sonic.

"Rarity, this is breaking and entering. It looks like neither of them are in there." However, Rarity just ignored what Twilight said and stormed off to the front door. Once she got there, she violently slammed her fist onto the door five times. No response. She just went through the window on the side. After quickly looking through the house, she realised that Sonic and Elle weren't here.

"Darn! They're not here! But we just missed them!"

"Rare, I don't care. I'm just going to chill on the couch." That is exactly what Rainbow dash did.

"When I find Sonic, I will maul him... With slaps!"

 **That's the end of this one, yes it's shorter then the last one.. But I was busy. So I had to cut down the content a bit, but at least it's out. I'll see you guys...**

 **The next time I update!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Date!

**Music Insert: Iceberg Lab-Crash Twinsanity**

Sonic and Elle were walking towards the place that Sonic was going to take Elle to, until he decided to save that as the main event.

"You know what? Elle, let's not go to the 'secret' place first. Let's leave 'till the end." Elle was a tiny bit disappointed, but understood why Sonic would want to do this. So she accepted Sonic's new plan.

"Ok sure, that sounds fine." Elle agreed, "So were are we going to go to now until then Sonic?" Sonic's eyes widened a bit before patting himself down, and frantically looking for the map he bought earlier. Elle just looked at him, and started to giggle at him, which turned into a chuckle, which then turned into full on laughter.

'Shit! God! Where on hell is this stupid map? This is embarrassing.. SHE'S LAUGHING HER ASS OFF! There goes my ego.' Sonic thought to himself, going a deep shade of red. Clearly embarrassed. Elle had nearly fallen while she was laughing. But she had shed some tears, of laughter.

"If, if, if only I had m-my camera! I could make you famous in Ponyville!" Elle started laughing uncontrollably once more. Sonic just had a dead panned expression on his face.

"I hate you." Elle stopped laughing, put on a smirk, and put her hand on her hips.

"If that's the case, why'd you bring me out on a date then?"

"I didn't know I could back out." Sonic went back to looking for the map, "Besides, the way you 'asked' me on a date was rather.. 'Affirmative', wouldn't you say so yourself?" Elle blushed a bit after that comment, but it was barley noticeable.

 **Music Stop:**

"Sonic, when a girl sees an opportunity, she'll take it with no hesitation. Don't you know that?" Sonic knew that all too well... Sally. Saw a 'weakness' in Sonic, she thought that he was weak because she saw him helping others. She went on to cheat on him, with guess who? Scourge. Sonic sighed, and donned a frown. A single tear went down his cheek, remembering the exact moments of when he and Sally had their final arguement. Elle saw the quick change in his face, and became worried quickly.

"Sonic? Are you alright? Did I say somethi-... Why are you crying?" Elle cupped Sonic's face in her hands, worried about Sonic more than anything else at this moment.

"I'll be honest with you Elle, I'm not fine. What you said, 'When a girl sees an opportunity, she'll take it with no hesitation'.. It reminds me, of what my ex girlfriend did to me. She took advantage of my 'weaknesses' as she called them. My not-so strong points. In other words, she hit me multiple times." Elle gasped at this, and put her hands over her mouth. "She abused me mentally, she... she cheated on me. She lied to me... She caused me, and others around me much grief and pain. It's indescribable really, she cheated on me with a HitMan. This guy called Scourge... The exact same one, that fucking murdered my brother..." Elle's eyes widened at this, 'Sweet Celestia... How can Sonic go through all of this torture and stay as his normal, happy self?' Elle thought, wanting to know the answer to that question.

"Sonic, how, after all you've been through, how can you still have such a great passion, an amazing likeable personality, how can you be happy after all you've been through?" Elle asked. Sonic wasn't even sure if he had the answer to that question.

"Elle..." Sonic sat down, and Elle copied his action, sitting right next to him. Her face in her hands. "I honestly don't know. Most guys would crumble, most of them would resort to the life of crime, and infamy. I'm not most of them."

"Why did this woman, do all these vile things to you? How could you even deserve the stuff that she did to you?"

"Elle.. This woman, was.. Just evil. Pure, evil. I had an huge arguement with her... It, it was the last time I had a full, proper talk with her. I'll fill you in." Elle was really interested, she wanted to know what transpired between Sonic and this 'Sally' that made him so upset right now. The way he had described it made a small part of her not wanting to know the details. Elle held Sonic's hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Sonic. I don't want to force you to do anyth-"

"No, Elle. It's not that I don't want to do it, it's that I would probably have to tell you another day... Sally had came up to me, and started ranting about how I'm selfless, that the only good that I'll ever get is her. That caring for everyone else like my parents, and my friends is stupid, a sign of weakness. She wanted me to erase them from my life. I had put up with her, and her rants for years. I had enough"

 **Flashback:**

 **Music Insert: Massive Attack-Teardrop (Hayley Richman Vocal cover)**

"Sonic, the only other person you should allow into your life is, me. Not Tails, not Bunny, not Fiona, not Blaze, not Manic or Sonia, not even your mother or father. They make you weak. They will result in YOUR downfall Sonic!"

"The fuck Sally?! You are telling me to leave my friends, MY FUCKING PARENTS, in the dark?! NO! I will NEVER do that! I don't care what it's for! Money, Fame, Sex.. Or even you. Sally, if you're just going to stay like this.. Then do me and everyone else a favour, and fuck off!"

"How... Dare you! HOW DARE YOU! I AM OF ROYAL DESCENT! I AM THE NEXT RULER OF MOBIUS! I A-" Saying that she would be the next ruler of Mobius, pissed Sonic off. He had to restrain himself from slapping Sally.

"YOU? YOU AS A RULER?! MOBIUS WOULD BE FUCKING DEAD BEFORE NEXT YEAR! I've heard stuff about you, I've been approached by people, and them showing me what you do when you feel 'ill' for our dates." Sonic pulled out his phone and showed Sally a video of her having sexual intercourse with.. Scourge.

"..." Sally had nothing to say... She got caught.

"Nothing to say now?! After you've been caught?! You don't even have the decency to say you're sorry?! YOU ARE A FUCKING A WHORE! YOU ARE A FUCKING SLUT! YOU'VE BEEN ILL?! DID YOU HAPPEN TO CATCH SCOURGE'S DICK WITHDRAWAL SYNDROME?!" Sonic had tears in his eyes, and was panting at this stage. Sally was in tears also, and was trying not to burst out sobbing... Sally got confused when Sonic pulled out, a small black box.

"You see this small, box here Sal? Yeah? Well... Wanna look inside?" Sonic procceded to open the box, by pulling the top of it upwards... Revealing a gold ring with 3 diamonds on the top it. Sally gasped. A small 'No' which was barley audible escaped her lips. "I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU FOR FUCK SAKE SALLY! I WAS GOING TO MARRY YOU!" Tears were pouring down Sonic's face right now. But he stood behind his actions, and his words. He let this bitch try to rule over his life, telling him what he can, and what he cannot do for years. Sonic realises this and isn't letting her get away with this anymore. "I actually thank you." Sally looked up, she had got some hope back."I thank you for opening my eyes." Oh my, she was going to do it! Two hedgehogs at once! "You opened up my eyes so I could see that you are, a filthy, conniving, lying, stealing waste of space piece of shit, slut! You probably fuck more guys then Socurge!" Sally tried to reach out for Sonic with her left hand, trying to grab his arm.

"Soni-"

"FUCK OFF! GET THAT HAND AWAY FROM ME! I KNOW WHERE IT'S BEEN!" Sonic looked at the wedding ring, and looked back up at Sally.

"Sonic, please... What are y-"

"You threw THIS down the fucking drain. You had this coming for a long, long time Sally Acorn." Immediately after saying that he started throwing it up in the air, before punting it at least seven hundred feet away South from where they were. Sally started to sob.

"You upset Sally? You don't look so great, are you coming down with an illness? Oh, I think it's Scourge's Dick Withdrawal Syndrome! Sal' please. Just fucking leave!" Sally instead threw a punch at Sonic, only for it to be caught by Sonic. Sonic held it in a sort of tight grip, slowly loosening it.

"Sally..." Sonic was more docile in his tone, still pissed but, less aggressive. "Just stop. Leave. Go back to Scourge." Sally looked down and started to walk in the opposite direction, but stopped and turned to Sonic. What she said next would stay in Sonic's head 'till this very day.

"Sonic, you will rue the day... That YOU decided, to do this to me." Sonic just shook his head and started to walk away... He heard Sally say something that made his blood go cold.

"Hey, it's Uncle Chuck! What's this? The robotiser gun? What a coincidence! Well, say goodbye old man." Sonic froze. But as he turned around, it was already too late for his Uncle Chuck. Sally shot Chuck with the robotiser gun, causing him to let out an agonising scream. He was writhing around in pain. His insides were getting replaced by wires. His eyes, turned into red dots. Uncle Chuck was basically dead.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sonic roared as he charged at Sally, intending to hit a home run. Those plans were halted as Sonic was kicked in the face by a Green Hedgehog. Sending him back a couple of feet, but not leaving the ground. Sonic knew this freak all too well. His brother's killer, the guy who was fucking Sally behind his back. Scourge. He had that wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Why 'ello there Sonic. Must I say that's no way to treat a gorgeous lady like Sal' 'ere." Sonic just glared through Scourge and Sally, startling Sally. But Scourge remained unfazed. Sonic saw a knife, a plan was formulating in his mind.

"Nothing to say 'eh? No smart comebacks? No quick witted comments? You really aren't yourself Sonic. I think you're losing your touch." Sonic smirked, grabbed the knife at lightning fast speeds, and charged at Scourge. Scourge had no time whatsoever to counterattack or block the incoming attack. Sonic kneed Scourge in the stomach, prompting Scourge to cough up some blood. Sonic slashed Scourge in the back. "ARGGGHHH! BASTARD!" Scourge screamed out in pain. Sonic quickly slashed Scourge's chest three times. Which made it hard for Scourge to breathe. The blood was steadily flowing down Scourge's chest, since he was hunched over, the blood was dripping onto the ground as well. Sonic dropped the knife, and punted Scourge. Giving Scourge a major concussion, and knocking him out.

"Scourge.. You, never learn. No matter how hard you try, no matter what you throw at me, no matter what shady tactics to try to play in your favour... I always come out on top." Sonic saw Sally aim the robotiser gun at him, and barley ducked underneath the beam. "Too slow. Now, last time. Take you, and your sex buddy outta here! FUCK OFF!" Sally knew that she couldn't beat him on her own. Even if she had the robotiser gun. She tossed the thing down, messing up the circuits inside of it. She got scourge up, and put his arm over her shoulder. Walking away with him. She stopped once more.

"Hey gramps. Come on, let's go. I have something for you to do." Sonic's eyes widened as his Uncle Chuck followed Sally, like an slave obeying it's master.

'I didn't know you could control people after your robotize them... Did Tails know about this? I mean, Sonia was taken away by Eggman. But I didn't know if he made her do things for him.' Sonic thought to himself. He just wanted this to end. This war with Scourge and Mobius, families seeing loved ones die, and become robot slaves.

When Sally, Scourge, and Uncle Chuck were out of Sonic's line of sight. He started to shed more tears, but not bursting out into a full on wail. Tails, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine, Knuckles, Amy(Who had accepted Sonic as a close friend, not a lover), Blaze, and Sonic's parents came up behind him. They heard some commotion south to were they were.(They were busy with duties involving Eggman)But they hadn't seen Sonic lay Scourge out, or him punting the wedding ring that was supposed to go around Sally's finger. He had his back to them, arms crossed. He closed his eyes trying to stop the tears.

"Sonic... Are, are you okay?" Tails spoke up, asking the question everyone had on their mind. They heard Sonic quietly whimper, before he unfolded his arms and dropped down to his knees, and started to weep almost uncontrollably. Sonic's parents walked up to him. His mother put a hand on his left shoulder, and his father putting his hand on the right shoulder. Sonic slowly stood up before embracing his parents in a hug.

War, never changes.

 **End Of Flashback:**

Elle was listening to what Sonic had to say. She picked up every minuscule detail, and she was in the verge of tears.

'Wow... That.. That was unlike anything I have seen, or heard of.'

"The next few times I ever saw Sally, were in battles. She became an outcast to Mobius. She wanted me dead, vice versa. Where I come from, it's hell on earth. Mobius is like a war zone." Sonic started to cry, but lightly. He tried to wipe his eyes to stop them from coming, but to no avail. They just kept on coming, and coming. Elle shed a single tear before embracing Sonic in a hug. Sonic returned the hug. They spent what seemed to be hours, yet only seconds in thr hug. Before Elle cupped Sonci's face into her hands.

"Sonic. I am so, so sorry about you have had to through for the most part of your life. But remember that Sally isn't here now. We can't dwell on the past, otherwise we will get even more upset, and stop us from moving forward... Please, for me, and for Tails and everyone else back in Mobius... Put those memories to the back of your head, and don't keep remembering them. Remember all the happy times you have had to counter the dark ones." Elle pulled Sonic into another hug, Sonic once again returned it.

"Elle, I'm so grateful. So grateful that I can just have this person right now, to talk to." Sonic put his hands on Elle's shoulders, while Elle had her hands on Sonic's inner arms. "I've seen, so, so many evil persona's in the past twenty or so years. But Elel. You, you are a fucking Saint. Thank you. Thank you so much." Elle pulled Sonic's face towards her's with one hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll.. I'll do my best Elle. I'll do my best to forget about Sally." Elle smiled after hearing that.

 **Music Stop:**

"Thank you." Sonic realised that things were getting dull real quick, and that he wanted Elle to remember this night for the laughs and the good times. Not the cries and the bad times.

"Right, the mood has gotten dull. So let's carry on with this night out shall we?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's just skip ahead to the surprise." Elle's eyes lit up after hearing that and let out a squeal of joy.

"YAY!" Elle shouted, she was really, really excited about this.

"Finally, found this stupid map." Sonic scanned over it, he had originally planned to take a short cut to the location, but he saw another way of getting there. It involved a couple of shops, more specifically a gift shop. 'A very smart idea indeed.'

"Hey Elle, wanna go through the town for a bit? It won't take long." Elle raised a brow at this, but quickly dismissed it. Thinking that Sonic just wanted to keep her in suspense.

"Okay, I don't see why not."

"Great! Let's go then!" Sonic replied cheerfully.

'How Sonic can be so depressed and then be so happy within a matter of minutes is beyond me. I don't even think Twilight could explain it.'

"Hey! Wait up!" Elle saw Sonic running ahead, instead of stopping Sonic kept going. All the while having a huge grin on his face.

"Nah!"

 **To The Mane Six:**

 **Music insert: Pub Polka-Dragon Quest IX**

The gang were enjoying a day at the beach in the outskirts of Ponyville(I know there isn't one but I'm making this up here... PLAY ALONG!), they were constantly getting looks from the guys, mostly Rarity and Rainbow. The others still got looked at, but not as much as the other two.

"I totally deserve this." Rainbow said as she slumped into her lawn chair. Taking in the scenery. That and Rarity isn't talking about Sonic for once... 'I wonder, I think Rarity has got the hots for Sonic. Can't judge though, never got a good look at the guy.' Rainbow thought, Rarity liking Sonic in that special way sort of made sense. I mean, she couldn't shut up about the guy.

The group however got an unexpected visit from two princesses, the one on the right was white, with a cyan mane mixed in with pink, light purple, and a shade of light green. She was the tallest of the two.

The second one was a good few inches smaller than the first. But she was like the polar opposite to the one on her right. She was a very dark purple pony, with a mane that is a dark blue, and Purple. She could easily be confused as a villain. Sterotypes.

 **Music Pause:**

"I hope I am not interrupting your fun. But there is a major issue that me and my sister need to discuss with you." Twilight responded as the white princess had finished her sentence.

"Yes Princess Celestia. Come on guys, let's get changed." Rainbow Dash groaned, she was annoyed that she was disturbed and forced to leave her lawn chair. Oh the humanity.

"AAWWW! But I literally just got settled into this chair, after Rarity hogged it for like an hour." Rarity just glared at Rainbow, who just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she was in that chair for like fifteen minutes. You really are good at over exaggerating things Rainbow." Twilight said, putting Rainbow in her place.

"Whatever." Twilight was getting impatient at this point.

"COME ON RAINBOW! Get off your butt and get changed." That made Rainbow jump a bit, which made the other four, and even the princesses chuckle.

"Sheesh, okay mom!"

 **Five Minutes Later:**

The mane six were now in their causal attire, I will not go into detail cause I'm a lazy cu- Twilight was wondering why the princesses came to the beach to ask something of them. Must be important, as they NEVER and I mean NEVER go to the beach. They get stared at by too many guys who are either desperate, or seriously need some fun in their life(if you know what I mean..)

"Excuse me Princess Celestia, but why have you came to the beach? Has something happened? Anything involving Discord?"

"No, I assure you my student that, Discord isn't the problem. Two ponies were exploring the Everfree forest, and saw at least thirty five Timber Wolves. They looked as if they were getting ready for an attack. So we have put the guards on high alert in case they go forth, and attack Ponyville." The mane six, immediately looked at each other. Twilight nearly passed out, thirty five?! THIRTY FIVE?!

"B-B-But no one has been able to survive three of them! Let alone thirty five!" That's when the second princess stepped in, and spoke. She used words that would at least keep them relaxed about the situation. The last thing they need is an entire city panicking over a possible attack.

"Do not worry Twilight, these Timber Wolves will be dealt with very quickly. I can confirm that." Saying that got Twilight and the others less worried about the situation. But they were still on edge.

"Princess Luna and I will make sure that they don't even get within an five mile radius of Ponyville. That is all we can say for now, I shall see you soon, My Little Ponies.

After Princess Celestia and Princess Luna left. The group were only left with even more questions. Why are they attacking, when? How? What? Where? Rarity's opinion on the situation? She just wanted to lie in the sun.

"Well, I don't know about you lot. But if they aren't coming today, then I say that I will continue to rest here." Twilight got pretty pissed with what Rarity said.

"EXCUSE ME?! THEY COULD BE COMING WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES!" Rarity was looking at her nails, not giving a toss about Twilight's outburst.

 **Music Resume:**

"Relax dear, if they were to arrive within the next five minutes. We would spot them. That, or the princesses would eliminate them before they even get a chance. You just overreact to every announcement from the princesses. You need to relax dear." Twilight paused, and remembered something. Something so amazing and strange, it comes in all sorts of ways... Karma. That brought a smile to Twilight's face.

"Oh, alright Rarity. Whatever you say." The others were confused by Twilight's choice of words. She seemed really happy in her answer. WAY too happy. But Rarity of course payed no heed to this, she didn't even notice how Twilight answered her.

"Mmhmm, that's nice. Now if you excuse me, I'll just be here relaxing." Well, she was going to. Until water hit her, it was from a wave. Somehow the lawn chair had gotten closer to the water... I wonder how. Rarity immediately stood up, her shirt was wet and thank god she had a bra on.

'YES! IT WORKED!' Karma. It works in all sorts of ways.

"TWILIGHT! WAS THIS YOUR DOING?! IF SO, THEN CELESTIA HELP ME, I WI-" Twlight stopped Rarity mid sentence before she could draw any attention and embarrass herself even further. I mean, the other four were busy laughing their asses off.

"No! I had nothing to do with this. You know, if you didn't sit on that chair, you probably would've been fine."

"OH, BE SILENT!" Now Twilight started laughing, as Rarity just muttered un-ladylike words under her breath as she went back to the changing stalls. Which would mean she would have to walk around in a white shirt, and swimsuit. Even more Karma, and more stuff for the dudes to look at. Win-Win.

 **Back to Sonic and Elle:**

Sonic had brought up Elle living alone, he was curious, she looked quite young. Then again, she could be twenty-five. Then again, it could be one of those things were a female makes herself look younger then she actually is.

"Yeah, I live alone right now. My parents have moved to Canterlot, because my mother's position in the authority over there."

"Wow, I'll be honest. It sounds boring, living on your own." Sonic decided to crack a joke, "But, then again... I'm the one who usually sleeps in trees rather than actual houses." That joke earned him a giggle from Elle.

"I suppose." Sonic saw a gift shop and quietly counted his bits up, he had thirty five left. Enough to buy her something really nice... 'I see a jewellery store over there. Diamonds are a woman's best friend. Perfect!' All that was let was to create a diversion so Elle wouldn't notice. 'Got it!'

"Hey Elle." This got a 'hm?' out of Elle. "You can look in some of the stores over there if you want. I don't mind, I know you wanna." That happened to be true.

"I swear, your a psychic. Thanks Sonic!" She walked off to a music store, Sonic meanwhile was busy staring at her ass. He quickly took his attention off of that, when he saw her turn around and wave at him, "I won't take long!" Sonic waved back, and made sure that she couldn't see him enter the jewellery store. He looked around, he wasn't going to get her any sort of ring. Obvious reasons are obvious... 'I know! A necklace!' Right on que, Sonic saw a necklace. It was gold, with a diamond heart in the middle. 'Now that looks great! She'll love it!'

What Sonic didn't know is that Elle had quickly exited the music store and entered the exact same store that Sonic went into. Neither of them knew they were in the same store, at the same time! Elle was looking for guess what, a necklace for Sonic. Elle saw a necklace, it was silver, with a gold lightning bolt in the middle. 'Perfect! It would fit Sonic great!' By the time Elle had picked out this necklace. Sonic had exited the store, and had decided to get a drink with the two bits he had left.

Elle payed for the necklace costing everything she had. She exited the store, and looked around for Sonic. She saw him looking up at the sky, smiling. "Hey Sonic!" Sonic turned and saw Elle, walking towards him. "Told you I wouldn't take long!" Sonic grinned.

"I didn't doubt you, now did I?" Sonic thought of something on the spot 'I'll buy both of us a drink! Makes me look like more of an nice guy.' "Hey Elle, want a drink?" Elle was about to say yes, until she remembered that she was broke and had to make up an excuse.

"Darn! Must have dropped my bits! I swear I had them earlier."

"Calm down Elle, I believe you. No worries! I can pay, what do you want?"

"Thank you Sonic, since it's cold I'll have something warm. A latte."

"Alright, and I'll have.." Sonic looked for something that would be their version of Coca Cola. What do you know, they actually had the real Coca Cola. "The Cola. Two bits." Sonic payed for their drinks and they headed off to the surprise Sonic had in store for Elle.

 **Another Chapter done! I thank the people who, favourite/followed the story. I thank the people who left reviews. I am ALWAYS open to criticism, so please point out things I did wrong. My strong points, my weak points. But any ways, I will see you guys...**

 **Whenever I decide to update. Chao!**


	7. Chapter 6:A Date, A Battle And A Reunion

**With The Mane Six:**

It was 7:00 pm. No sign of the supposed thrity five Timber Wolves that were supposed to attack. No sightings, no attacks, no deaths. Nothing.

Everyone had enjoyed their day out, well... Everyone except Rarity, she was getting stared at by a lot, AND I MEAN A LOT, of guys. Some of them were getting a little too close to comfort, and ending up getting the thing that Sonic avoided. A bitch slap. The Mane Six were on their way to the princesses castle in Canterlot. They could've teleported there immediately, but Twilight wanted to embarrass Rarity even more. Twilight had said that her magic had for some reason went away. The others realised what she was doing and played along as if what she was saying, was the absolute truth.

"Oh the indignity!" Rarity said to no one in particular. At least they were near Canterlot castle.

"Rarity, you've been moaning the entire trip. Can you please be quiet?" Twilight asked, acting pissed off. But secretly laughing like a maniac on the inside.

"How can I NOT moan? I have had a bunch of perverted men stare at my rear! All because of me getting soaked at the beach!" The others face palmed at this.

"Rarity... We passed a clothes store near the beach. You didn't want to go into it. It's your fault that you were getting ogled." Rainbow Dash pointed out. What was Rarity's reason for not buying clothes from in there?

"Did you not see the clothes they had in there?! They were SOOO ugly!" Rarity responded.

"Really? I think wearing any sort of clothes is better than walking about in public in your panties. Don't you think?"

"Actually, I'm not in my panties. I'm wearing a swimsuit dear." Everyone just rolled their eyes at this.

"Whatever Rarity." Rainbow replied, she had become pissed as well. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why.

They approached the castle, and stopped right in front of two guards.

"Princess Twilight, I see you have brought your friends." One of the guards asked, noticing Rarity's attire.

"Yes, we have to talk with the princesses." Twilight said, she was worried that the timber wolves wouldn't be stopped so easily as the princesses said they would be.

"Go right on ahead." The other guard said. As the group was walking past, the two guards turned and ogled Rarity's ass. Rarity felt as though she was being watched. She turned around, and the guards had turned their backs to Rarity, whistling a tune. As if they were completely innocent. Rarity bought it, and shrugged her shoulders. Thinking that nothing had happened. She followed the others to the Princesses throne room.

"Thank Celestia!"

"Yeah! We almost got caught by Rarity! Remember what happened the last time we saw Rarity catching someone stare at her?"

*Gulp* "Yup. Poor guy." They both shivered remembering what happened to the guy. One minute he was staring at Rarity's boobs, the next he was vomiting from the pain after getting kicked right in the balls. You're welcome for the image in your head.

The Mane Six reached the throne room. As they entered, they were greeted by the princesses. Who felt awkward by Rarity's lack of clothing.

"Ummm.. Rarity, may I ask about your lack of clothes?" Princess Luna asked. Weirded out.

"When we were at the beach, just after you and Princess Celestia left, I got hit by a wave. I had no spare clothes." AppleJack, Fluttershy, Twilight and even Pinkie Pie face palmed. Rainbow dash just pinched her nose and muttered something under breath that if heard by Rarity, she would be dead.

"Oh, I see." Princess Luna answered.

"Anyways, Twilight. Why have you and your friends came to our castle? Is there anything bothering you?" Princess Celestia asked. She had an idea on what it was.

"Well, it's about the timber wolves that are supposed to attack. By that, I mean nothing has came up. How do you lose track of thirty five Timber Wolves? It really worries me." Twilight said. She wasn't the only one worried about this entire scenario.

"Don't worry Twilight, I assure you that we have it under control. The timber wolves will be stopped, before they get anywhere remotely near Ponyville, or Canterlot." Princess Celestia basically repeated what she had saidnatbthe beach. She herself was a bit worried as well as her sister about the timber wolves. They didn't want the group, or anyone to know so that it doesnt cause everyone to panic.

"But, the timber wolves. They just vanished! It's hard to lose sight of one timber wolve.. Let alone thirty five!" Twilight said, a bit louder than intended.

"Well Twilight." This time princess Luna answered. "If we can lose sight of thirty five timber wolves. I'm sure that we can definitely find them again." Luna said, confidence seeping through her voice.

"Ok. I guess that makes sense." Twilight answered, somehow less nervous than before.

"HEY! WE FOUND THEM!" One of the guard who was to be on lookout for the wolves shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Where are they?!" Princess Celestia, Luna and the Mane Six raced over to him.

"They're, very, very close to Canterlot..." Silence fell over the room until, "LUNA! FOLLOW!" Luna nodded and followed quickly behind Celestia.

"Wait! Where are they going?!" Rarity asked.

"Ah don't know! But ah guess we's gonna figure it out now!" Applejack responded, and soon after they sprinted in the direction of the princesses, the other five followed suite.

When they finally caught up to Luna, and Celestia. They were announcing the situation to the public. Telling them to be not be scared, and that the situation will be dealt with quickly. To the group, and even the princesses surprise. No one panicked, no one asked questions. No one passed out!

But Rarity had one question, and it made her feel sick to the stomach.

"Umm... What about Sonic and Elle?" The rest of the group realised this, and their blood ran cold. But they didn't have time to find them, as they heard an ear piercing roar emitting from... The forest beside them. (Just pretended that there is, if there actually isn't one in the show)

"Oh no..." Princess Celestia said very, very quietly. There were no defences.

 **With Sonic and Elle:**

Sonic and Elle were closing in on the secret spot, until they heard the roar coming from behind them.

"Holy sh- DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Sonic asked Elle, hoping that he was just hearing things.

"Yeah! What the heck was that!" Turns out he was oh, so wrong.

"Well, let's not stand here and do nothing, hop on my back!" Sonic motioned for Elle to jump on his back, Elle surprisingly did so, without hesitation.

 **Back to the Mane Six:**

Even though the roar was heard. There was no sign of the timber wolves. Then.. Trees started to fall.

"What's going on?! What are they doing?!" Twilight was getting scared quickly, and wanted to know the reasons behind the Timber Wolves actions.

"Twi, they're trying to intimidate us. Trying to scare us, so that we make mistakes." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Before anyone could answer. It happened, at least 15 trees fell down, as all thirty five timber wolves burst out of the forest(pretend again).

"Sweet Celestia..." Twilight barley got out. Everyone else was frozen, and pale. The princesses stood their ground, but even they were shook.

"Everyone stand back!" Princess Luna shouted selflessly. Everyone did as they were told.

The princesses tried to use a burn spell on the timber wolves, since they were made of wood... But for some odd reason, it didn't do any damage. No burns, no marks, no howls of pain. Nothing... Some swore that they saw the timber wolves, smile. They were correct. Everyone was shooken to their very cores, when they saw the timber wolves smile. It was so, malicious, so frightening... So evil.

"We're done for..." Rarity muttered under breath.

A figure was trying to figure out what was going on. He was trying to look over the crowd, but to no avail. So he saw a podium, he jumped on that, and saw thirty five of the tallest, weirdest looking, funny, and wood like creatures in his entire life... That weren't made by Eggman. Those are Sonic's words. NOT MINE! Then he heard them roar in Union. It hurt a lot of people's ears, good thing Sonic and Elle had purchased ear muffs before hand.

He started tapping his left foot, and yawned. "Boring!" Everyone looked around to see who said that, then a Blue anthropomorphic hedgehog appeared in front of the princesses. This surprised everyone. No one ever stood up to timber wolves if they were in a group, or even if it was just one of them! Reason for that is, if they did. They were dead within ten seconds.

'Sonic! What are you doing?!' Rarity thought, was Sonic out of his mind?! Sonic eventually spotted the group, and gave them a cocky smirk, he winked, and then gave them a thumbs up. But that didn't help with anything.

Sonic turned his attention back to the wolves. He just shook his head, and let out a chuckle. Everyone saw that in his face, he wasn't 'entertained'. Sonic pulled out a pack of chewing gum, that had somehow survived through the teleporter that had transported him, and hopefully Tails, and his parents to this world. Let's keep our fingers crossed for no Eggman. He started chewing on a piece of gum. It really showed off his ego.

'Sonic, please don't get killed!' Elle was really worried about Sonic. She didn't think he could handle this.

Sonic remembered something, 'Oh yeah! My phase blades that Tails and Bunnie got me for my Birthday! How could I forget?!' Sonic broke out into a chuckle. Before pulling out his phase blades, and with confidence and cockiness seeping through his voice, he said, "Stand back. This is going to get nasty!" Everyone, and even the princesses stood back. But if he got into any trouble, the princesses would come in and help him. Luna and Celestia then talked telepathically.

'Sister, who is this blue hedgehog?' Celestia asked her sister.

'I don't know, but it looks like he knows what he's doing.'

'I hope he does.' Celestia finished off.

 **Music Insert: Flesh It Out-CFO$**

"Come on! I'm getting bored over here!" Sonic shouted. Getting impatient, waiting for them to move.

"No takers? Alright... I'll go then!" And with that, he sped off towards the wolves and front flipped over the first one that came at him, he landed on its back and slashed its back four times. Causing it to howl in pain, and fall onto its back. But Sonic was able to jump off it, before he was crushed. Sonic charged towards three other timber wolves, two of which swiped their paws at Sonic, but the attacks were easily dodged and their paws were sliced off by the phase blades. Sonic then charged at their rear legs and cut right through them, rendering another two timber wolves immobile.

Everyone else was just watching in awe, not just for this guy's speed, but for his skills in combat. He was dismantling the timber wolves without breaking a sweat!

"I was expecting a challenge! You guys are boring the fuck outta me!" Sonic shouted, still confident that he will emerge victorious.

No one, and I mean NO ONE, ever swore in Canterlot or Ponyville. It was seen as a crime to some people. But it really didn't matter right now. Audible gasps were also heard when he said 'fuck'.

'How on heck is he going that fast?!' Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

Sonic remembered his MP3 player, and jumped onto another timber wolves back, before sitting down and picking a song to listen to... What did he pick? Darude Fucking Sandstorm! If you think I'm going to play it... Then be damned. Do it yourself. He nipped up, and stabbed the timber wolve in the back of the head. Killing it instantly. Sonic looked around, to find out that he was 'trapped'. Five of the thirty one Timber Wolves had made a circle around Sonic, the other twenty six and placed themselves strategically so that Sonic would have a lot of trouble trying to get out.. If he could get out of the circle of course.

From their view, Sonic couldn't be seen. Even the princesses were having a hard time to spot him.

'No... He's going to die...' Elle was sure that this would be Sonic's final resting place. There was no way he could get out of there unscathed!

"Oh! It seems, as though that I'm 'trapped'. What ever shall I do?!" Sonic said, rather sarcastically while also doing some theatrics to go along with it. "Fuck this shit I'm out!" After saying that Internet famous phrase, Sonic jumped up and did a couple hundred backflips. Before positioning himself him into a ball, as he began to increase speed. Sonic thought that if he slammed into the ground with enough velocity in his ball form, that it could create big enough shockwaves to injure the timber wolves, or at least daze them and leave them open for a kill.

'Let's hope that the laws of science and physics are ready to be damned... For the 50,687,291st time... By me.' Sonic wore that classic grin, when he thought of that. At this point he was at least 2,000 feet plus up in the air.

"No Deja Vu please!" Sonic remembered the last time he was up at 2,000 feet.

"Sister, what must he be thinking?" Celestia asked Luna. She was confused by the Hedgehog's actions.

"I do not know, but I think we may want to stand back."

"Agreed." The two princesses demanded that everyone would move back another one hundred feet. They turned around just in time to see Sonic blast into the ground, in his ball form with a very high amount of velocity. So much velocity, and power that he made a three hundred feet deep and three hundred feet wide crater, at least twelve other timber wolves perished from that. Sonic stood up and looked around, surveying his handywork.

 **Music Pause:**

"Well... That worked." He started to dust himself off, not knowing he had miscounted the timber wolves.. He made eye contact with the two princesses. He let out a wolf whistle (which they couldn't hear). He winked at them, and then waved. This made the two princesses chuckle.

'Charasmatic I see.' Princess Luna thought to herself, she had disabled contact with Celestia through telepathy so that she couldn't hear her any more.

'Wait... Why do I recognise that Blue Hedgehog... Wait, maybe...' Celestia lost focus of things, after remembering seeing Sonic's face from before.

He paused his MP3 player, and started to walk towards the crowd. Little did he know, that the wolves that had gotten away before Sonic hit the ground, were slowly creeping up on him. Until one of them lunged at him, reopening the gash on Sonic's back, and adding three new ones.

"SON OF A BITCH! THAT HURTS!" Everyone cringed when they caught a glimpse of the four gashes on his back. Sonic fell to ground, staining the grass with blood. Dirt was also getting stuck in the wound, which didn't help. He started to groan, he was feeling a bit woozy from the blood loss.

'Oh my!' Luna visibly cringed at the sight of the blood pouring down Sonic's back like a faucet from the four gashes. It was a gnarly sight.

The remaining Timber Wolves started to close in on their wounded prey. Sonic, ignored the pain and looked at them. He gave them the middle finger.

"Hi, fuck you!" The timber wolve that had caught Sonic with it's claw was about to maul him... If it weren't for a blast from an arm cannon. A yellow, arm cannon.

 **Music Resume:**

Tails had saved Sonic's ass. Behind Tails were Sonic's Parents.

'Oh my! Jules! Aleena?!' Celestia knew those faces. But they hadn't seen her or Luna yet. Luna also recognised them as well.

Another two timber wolves had drawn their attention to Tails, while the others were still focused on Sonic. Sonic eventually spotted Tails and his parents and gave them up a thumbs up, although they didn't see it. At the very last second he was able to dodge an attack from a timber wolf which had gotten behind Sonic. Had the attack connected, the injuries would have been gruesome.

'I don't remember seeing the yellow fox though. A friend of the Blue hedgehog perhaps?' Celestia was confused by Tail's presence. But came to the conclusion that he and Sonic knew each other, since Tails was standing alongside Sonic's mother and father.

Sonic was able to kill the timber wolf, that had tried to attack him from behind earlier. He then ran over to where Tails and his parents were. Sonic's mother was the first to spot Sonic, and his injuries.

"Sonic! Your back!" This drew Jules' and Tails' attention, before Tails saw the timber wolves coming towards them. So Tails turned his attention back to the wolves, and fired off a couple of shots, all of them hitting a timber wolf.

"Mom, I'll...I'll be fine. I've been through worse." Tails focused on defending them from the wolves, shooting them with his arm cannon. Every single shot that he fired, connected.

"My lord! Sonic! After we have dealt with these... Creatures, we'll get you to hospital!" Then, his arm cannon jammed.

"Crap! The arm cannon jammed!" Sonic shook his head.

"This always happens at a critical point. Well, I'm feeling better already. Mom, Dad stay safe." Sonic charged towards the remaining twelve Timber Wolves. He decided, to go to the closest one and he quickly dogdged a swipe from the wolf's left paw, and did a backflip kick which connected with it's jaw, he followed that up with a quick and easy one, two combo, finished off with a spinning roundhouse kick. Which decapitated the timber wolf.

'Sonic, I believed that's what the light purple hedgehog called him, seems to be really experienced in fighting. I might just ask him for a sparring match.' Luna said, a tiny bit excited at that thought.

Even though Sonic was feeling at his A-game. He knew that with the amount of blood he was loosing, that he was going to pass out. He needed to finish this fight off quickly, otherwise he will be the one who will be finished off.

'Can't keep kicking ass with all the blood loss. I need to A. Finish this off quickly. Wait, where are my phase blades?!' Sonic had dropped his phase blades when he got blindsided by the timber wolf that gave him, the four gashes on his back.

"Shit! Where are they?!" Sonic got distracted, but was able to dodge an incoming bite, from two timber wolves. He roundhouse kicked one of them, and used the one he kicked, as leverage to scissor kick the other, killing it via cracked skull resulting in shards of its cranium to be lodged in the brain. Brutal, I know. Sonic nipped up, and quickly surveyed the battlefield. He saw his phase blades behind the dazed timber wolf in front of him. 'Sweet!' Sonic ran under the timber wolf's legs and picked up his phase blades, he ran back to the timber wolf and made himself slide with his arms extended out as he held his phase blades. He cut off all four of the timber wolf's feet, and to finish it off, he stabbed it in the head. He looked back to where his parents where to see that his father had a sword this time around. He must have picked it up, from somewhere as he did not have any sort of weapon when they were sucked into the portal, that Eggman tried to escape through. Since Sonic's Dad Jules, was a general from the War back in Mobius. He knew how to handle a sword. He was one of the highest ranking swordsman when Sonic was only fourteen. Jules was even a bodyguard for the royal palace! He only stopped because his family needed him when Manic was killed. Jules blamed himself for Manic's death for a while, but Sonic's mother Allena, drove that thought out his head, after she talked to him.

Jules stepped forward, and before he could attack, a timber wolf in front of him swiped it's tail at him. Jules ducked from the tail swipe, and quickly got back up in time to slash vertically on the tail to cut it in half. The wolf wailed in agony, until Sonic came along and uppercutted it, which made it fall back. Jules, Tails and Alleena got out of the way, Jules procceded to finish off the wolf by stabbing it in the neck. Sonic and Jules looked at each other, Sonic gave his dad a thumbs up.

"Nice moves Dad, I guess you sort of still got it!" His dad chuckled at Sonic's comment, before noticing there were only eight timber wolfs left.

"Let's not celebrate yet! We still got more ass kickings to hand out!" Sonic looked back to see the remaining eight Timber Wolves stand their ground.

"It appears so... Let's do it, to it!" Sonic, and his father charged towards the last remianing Timber Wolves. Jules got the one's on the right, Sonic got the one's on the left.

The crowd started to cheer, they didn't at first because they were in such awe by Sonic and his skill in combat. Now they were applauding him, and the others for saving them and Ponyville from disaster that could've never been fixed.

"Hey guys, who's that fighting with Sonic?" Pinkie Pie asked, frankly the other were wanting to know who the others were as well.

"Ah don't really know Pinkie, but I's gotta feelin' that they're related. They look very much alike." Applejack pointed out.

"What about the Fox? I mean... He's got two tails, and the light purple hedgehog, do you think she might be related to Sonic as well?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was honestly a bit weirded out about Tails and his... Well... Tails.

"Possibly, I guess we'll find out after this is over." Twilight responded, which was the final thing said between the group before the only thing that could be heard was cheers. They couldn't hear themselves think!

Sonic jumped onto the back of a Timber Wolf, and grabbed the leaf's directly above its eyes. 'I guess these are supposed to be his eyebrows?' Sonic pulled on the leaves, causing unbearable pain for the wolf. The wolf started thrashing about trying the Sonic off. It got Sonic off onto another Timber Wolf.. But doing so helped Sonic yank off the leaves off of its face. It just howled in pain. Sonic kept holding on to the leaves from the other Timber Wolf. He looked back the Timber Wolf with no leaves, and then looked at the one he was on top of. Sonic clicked his fingers in an 'I GOT AN IDEA' moment. Sonic held the leaves over the eyes of the Timber Wolf he was on top of, causing it thrash about, nearly knocking Sonic off. But for whatever reason, it decided to charge forward, butting heads with the Timber Wolf with no leaves. Sonic used his phase blades to slit both of the Timber Wolves throats, killing them almost instantly... Oh, and making Sonic look like a badass, and someone who was from a No More Heroes game.

Jules was busy dodging attacks, waiting the oppurtune moment to strike. As a Timber Wolf took a swipe at him, it lost its footing and stumbled. Jules took this chance and sliced its front right leg off. Then he stabbed the wold right on top of its head. Just as he was getting up, another Timber Wolf was about to swipe Jules with its Right paw, Jules saw this out of the corner of his eye and quickly got back on his feet and spun around and swung his sword downwards, slicing the paw, but not completely taking the paw off. As the Timber Wolf back peddled, Jules used the corpse of the wold he just killed as leverage to axe kick the injured Timber Wolf. He stabbed it through the neck horizontally, and pulled the sword upwards, decapitating it.

Sonic was running backwards from two of the last Timber Wolves that he had on his side. He had his arms crossed, and wore a cocky smirk. He then unfolded his arms, and procceded to do an 'UP YOUR'S' gesture. Sonic looked over to his father to see him kill another Timber Wolf. He whistled to get his attention, Jules looked over at Sonic and chuckled when he saw his son running backwards from two Timber Wolves, and not even looking at them!

"Way to go pops! You still got it!" Sonic cheered, and his father smiled.

"Thank you Sonic, but I assure you that I've always had it." Jules saw Sonic coming closer to him, that's when Sonic turned his back to the Timber Wolves. He saw Jules charging towards him, and he noticed Jules' sword was very low. So low that you could easily cut someone's feet off with one swipe. At the last second, Sonic front flipped over his Dad, as Jules swung his sword at the two Timber Wolves ankles. Cutting off both of their front feet.

"DAD! MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Jules turned around to see Sonic charging up an attack, in his ball form. Jules nodded and ran over to last remaining Timber Wolf.

The cheering stopped at this point, as they stared at Sonic. Wondering how he was able to make himself into a ball like that, and what he was about to do.

"Sonic... What are you doing?" Elle was intrigued at how Sonic could bend his body into a ball, but she was also intrigued with what Sonic was going to do next.

"GO!" Sonic shouted, as he bolted towards the two wounded Timber Wolves. He collided with them head on, Sonic hit them so hard that there was nothing left of them. No bones, no blood, no body parts.. Nothing.

The crowd once again burst out into a huge cheer, and although they didn't show it, they were in disbelief. Not only did this guy, the other hedgehog, and the yellow fox take out THRITY FIVE TIMBER WOLVES, but the blue one can do stuff like that?! Holy shit!

"Awesome Sonic! Best one yet!" Tails cheered on his brother. He always believed in Sonic. Sonic was his idol, he was the guy who he could talk to if he had any personal issues. Sonic was his brother.

Sonic grinned at tails and gave him a thumbs up. "I agree on that one buddy!" Sonic remembered the last Timber Wolf, he looked over to where it was and saw his dad patiently waiting. "Oh yeah, forgot about that one". He bolted off to where his Dad, and the final Timber Wolf were.

 **Music End:**

"Sup Dad?" Sonic greeted his father, Jules smiled back at him. Just as he turned around, the Timber Wolf tried to bite Jules's legs, but was unsuccessful as Jules was able to get out of harm's way.

"Now that was a close one!" Jules didn't hesitate and plowed the sword into the heart of the timber wolf. Sonic looked around to see if this was finally over.

"Well, it's over now dad!" Sonic shouted in victory. His dad chuckled at him, he swore he saw an image of Sonic fifteen years ago. He nearly teared up at how long ago that was.

"Looks like it is Sonic." Sonic caught Jules by surprise, when he wrapped his arms around his father in a hug. Jules even though surprised by Sonic's actions, he happily returned the gesture. After three seconds, Sonic relinquished the hug and gestured over to Tails and his Mother. Jules replied with a nod, and they started to walk over to the two.

"Well, I guess that the other blue hedgehog is Sonic's dad." Twilight said, as she started to notice the little things between them. They're personality's are practically the same, the way they talk, how they're so carefree. They couldn't hear Sonic call Jules 'Dad' because they were too far to hear anything. The only reason that they heard Sonic cuss, is because he was quite close to the crowd when he cussed.

As they were walking however, Sonic was starting to stumble, and nearly fell to the ground at one point. Sonic had eventually turned pale in the face, as wherever he went blood dripped onto whatever he walked or ran on.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Jules had looked over to Sonic to see him hunched over and panting, which something he never did.

"Y-Yeah... Dad, I'm... I'm okay." Alleena and Tails started to walk over to them, Jules looked at Sonic not believing what he said for a single second. Jules looked behind Sonic to see a long trail of blood, this got him really worried as Sonic might need a blood transfusion.. If they even do blood transfusions wherever they are.

"Sonic. You aren't okay, you need a hospital. You may need a blood transfusion!" Sonic nearly fell onto the ground, but once again Jules caught him, he was now sure that Sonic needed a blood transfusion as the blood was pouring out of the four gashes profusely. Jules' clothes were stained with Sonic's blood, but he didn't give a fuck about that, right now. He just wanted to make sure his son was in good condition.

Sonic pushed himself off of his father, and looked around. He looked back the crowd and smirked. Sonic then decided to take his family, and Tails into town. Maybe introduce them to the people he had befriended.

"Why the hell not? Come on, let's go into town." Tails raised a brow at this, and Sonic's parents just looked at each other.

"But Sonic, who knows how they will react to us, looking like... Well, us!" Alleena pointed out, little did she know that Sonic practically knew the place inside and out from the chase he had with Rarity. Although she had suspicions that she had seen this town before.

"Mom, no worries! I've been in this town before, it's not too shabby!" Sonic started to walk forward once again, fighting the need to vomit or collapse. His parents, and Tails quickly followed behind him.

"Sonic, are you sure you're going to be fine?" His mother asked, still worried about Sonic as moments earlier he could barley even stand. Now he's walking as if he's fine!

"I'm absolutely sure Mom! I'll be okay." Sonic answered, trying to get her not to worry. It worked, sort of. Alleena was still a bit worried about Sonic. She knew that he was still feeling the effects of the battle. She wasn't wrong there! The injuries that Sonic had sustained during the battle, were now hitting him, hitting him harder than puberty!

Canterlot seemed really familiar to Jules.

'Wait... I've been here before, I think!' Jules looked ahead, and saw two princesses. The same two princesses he saw Twenty Fve years ago. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Holy Shit..." Jules muttered under his breath when he saw the two princesses, Alleena had caught sight of them as well. She had stopped as well.

"Holy hell! Princess Celestia?! Princess Luna?! Well I'll be!" Jules said, with a massive smile planted on his face. The two princesses delightfully returned that smile.

"Yes, it is us Jules." Princess Luna answered. Luna and Celestia walked towards the group. Everyone in the crowd who had watched the entire battle go down, were now confused. Who are these people, and how did they know the princesses?

While they were walking over to Jules and Alleena, they looked over to Sonic and Tails. Now they knew where they had seen him before. He looked so grown up. They weren't so sure about Tails though.

"It's been twenty five years, since we last saw each other." Jules said, time had went by so goddamned quickly!

"It has indeed. Neither of you look any different." Luna occasionally glanced over to Sonic, which he didn't pick up.

"Neither have you." Alleena replied. "But I'm sure you two remember Sonic and Tails, yes?" Tails and Sonic raised a brow at this.

"Yes, we do. We still remember them." Luna answered, she was absolutely delighted. Yes, Celestia missed The Hedgehog Family and Tails as well, but Luna had a soft spot in her heart for them. Celestia also loved Sonic like the Son she never had.

"Ummm... What?" Tails was still confused, if he came here and he was with these two princesses, then how come he doesn't remember them?

"Oh, you were only a new born when you came here. So I doubt that you have any recollection, of coming here." Celestia said, Sonic was about four years old when he came to Canterlot. But he barley remembers anything from the visit. Since Tails' parents were the first victims of Eggman's invasion, which started a war twenty five years ago, he was taken in by Sonic's parents as they were very close to the Prower's.

"Oh, right. That makes sense." Tails decided that he would ask more questions later.

"Sonic, I see that you got injured during the battle. I would suggest going to the hospital in Ponyville, which isn't that far from here." Luna suggested, she noticed Sonic looking rather pale, he looked as if he was out of it.

"Fine, I'll go to the hospital. I'll be back in..." Sonic dashed into the forest and hurled, but there was blood in his vomit. Sonic just shook it off as nothing, he was used to coughing up blood from previous confrontations.

"This...*Pant* Fucking...*Pant* Sucks!" Sonic leaned against a tree, and tried to take in all that had just happened. His date with Elle getting interrupted, the battle, him getting injured, Tails and his parents finding him, finding out that his parents and the princesses knew each other.

"I should.. I should get off this tree.. Might get the gashes infected. Well, let's go to the hospital. I'll catch up with the princesses later." He bursted towards the hospital, an audible boom was heard when he started to 'jog'. A blue trail followed him as he ran out the forest towards the hospital.

"You think he'll be alright?" Jules asked, he knew that Sonic would hide that he was in pain. Mentally, or physically. But this time, it was pretty damn obvious that he was hurting.

"Probably. I mean, it IS Sonic we're talking about. He's suffered worse. A LOT worse." 'Not just physically' Tails thought back to the day he saw Sonic weeping after Sally had turned Uncle Chuck into a robot, and left with Scourge. It hurt a lot of other people, but it really stung for Sonic, to have his OWN girlfriend, who he was going to propose to, cheat on him on multiple occasions, turn his Uncle into a robot, and walk away with Scourge.

"Hey girls, think we should pay him a visit in the hospital?" Twilight asked the rest of the Mane Six. They responded positively, so they started to walk towards the hospital in Ponyville. What they didn't know is that Elle did the same, she started walking towards the hospital after seeing Sonic nearly collapse.

"Well, things can't get worse. Right?" Sonic asked to himself.

 **Welp! Another chapter, done and dusted. Now I know people love a pretty good fight scene, I hope I did it in good enough detail to you guys' liking. You can't please everyone though. If you haven't figured out already, this story will be a bit different to most you see on . But Anyways, this has been Shaun682(Really gotta change the name to something more catchier...) and I'll see you guys... Whenever I decide to update...**

 **Chao!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

**Angel Falls OST-Dragon Quest IX**

The Mane Six were pretty shocked at the barbaric show that had been on display for the entirety of Canterlot(and a few from Ponyville), Sonic was obviously injured, very badly. Little did they know that Sonic had been through a lot worse, both mentally and physically. But how on hell, could they have defeated thirty five Timber Wolves, within the span of fifteen minutes?! Just how?! Well, they were going to get some answers. From Sonic, those other people with him... And the Princesses, for how they knew Sonic. But what exactly happened, to cause Sonic to run into the forest and quickly come out of it? (Giggity)

"What do you think made Sonic go into that forest, and then come out of it again?" Rainbow Dash suddenly asked. It was random that Sonic just disappeared into the forest, only to then reappear moments later!

"Well.. Ah'm not so sure ma self. But if ah was to take a guess, ah would have to say that he saw somethin'." What Applejack said sort of made sense. But what could've Sonic seen, to make him burst into the woods, and burst quickly back out of it?

"That makes sense, I guess. But what could Sonic have seen then?" Twilight wondered, Did he see something within the forest?

"Don't know. How about we just ask him when we get there?" Rainbow Dash suggested as, she was getting annoyed with this being the only thing being talked about for the past couple of minutes. She wanted a change in topic. All of the girls agreed on that. "But his back... Wow, Twilight didn't you say he got patched up earlier?" Rainbow Dash pointing out the wounds that were seen on Sonic's back. "His back was all sorts of jacked up!" Rainbow Dash had a picture in her head of the four gashes across Sonic's back. She quickly erased it from her head, as it was making her cringe.

"Well, let's just hope he's alright." Rarity said, her rage towards Sonic had vanquished for now, as she was more worried about his wellbeing... That and if him and her cousin Elle, were doing some kinky shit going down.

 **With Sonic:**

Sonic stopped at the front of the hospital, his back hurt like hell. It didn't help that his first gash from before had been reopened by one of the Timber Wolves. Sonic also had a quick hose down before arriving at the hospital, to save himself from any infections.

"Well... Back here again. No doubt news about the battle is already spreading like a shitty internet meme. It better involve hot chicks wanting to be with me. Oh! And a couple of chilli dogs, to go with the hot chicks." Sonic had a chuckle to himself before entering the hospital.

When he said that the news about the battle was probably already spreading around like a shitty internet meme, he wasn't lying. News had somehow reached Ponyville within minutes of the battle's conclusion. Probably Pinkie Pie. When he put his foot an inch in(Giggity!) the waiting room, he was getting stared at by people all around him. He didn't move another inch, his eyes darted around the room for a bit. He had spotted some mighty fine ladies in the room, who were also looking at him with some rather devious smiles. Sonic gladly returned the gesture, causing all of them to put a hand over their mouth's and giggle.

'Damn! If only I was about the sex life... Instead I have to stop myself from having sex with every good looking chick I come across... Fuck me... NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERTED PRICKS!' After breaking the fourth wall... That asshole. He walked over to the counter, and saw a silver bell with a notice in front of it. It read, 'Please ring once!' Oh, it was so goddamned tempting! Sonic could hear, 'My mind is telling me no! But my body is telling me yes!' inside his head, and was struggling to keep himself from ring the bell so much, that it would break. In the end, he just rung the bell once, and put an arm on the counter. It only took the receptionist two seconds to reply. She was busy reading a note. Sonic had noticed the receptionist looking at the sticky note, and back up at him. Something was up, and Sonic wasn't stupid... Well, most of the time he isn't...

 **Music Stop:**

"Hello there, you must be Sonic The Hedgehog, correct?" Sonic, immediately got weirded out on how she knew his name. What was on that sticky note?!

Sonic's eyes widened ever so slightly, and took his arm off the front desk. "Uh.. Yeah. I'm Sonic." Sonic could sense everyone in the room staring at him, and he could hear the ladies from earlier giggling again.

"I heard about your injuries, so go into the office, the closest on the right." Sonic, was now even more confused at this,he understood that his injuries would need immediate medical attention, but why that specific office?

"Alright, thanks." The recipionist smiled at Sonic and nodded. She went back to doing what ever the fuck she was doing, I don't think Sonic really cared. "Weird." Sonic mumbled, he noticed the door to the office was half open. So he pushed the door fully open, and looked at what lay before him. Which made his jaw drop slightly, and made him think that she had a clone or something.

"Hi there Sonic!" Elle said gleefully as she waved at him. Sonic just stood there, quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"Elle?! What the fuck are you doing here?! Wasn't this your day off?! How on hell did you get changed so goddamned quickly?!" After Sonic had finished with his barrage of questions, Elle put her hands behind her head and put her feet up on her desk. A grin still on her face.

"Well, I, like everyone else that was there, saw you getting slashed by one of those Timber Wolves. So I ran down here before the fight finished, got changed, looked at stuff on the computer, and now we're here. Does that make sense?" Elle answered proudly for some reason.

"Oh, okay I get you..." Sonic had went strangely quiet after he said that. 'Dont. Fucking. Do. It!' Sonic was in the fight of his life! (Not Really) He was trying so hard, not to, 'Have a peek'. If you catch my drift. Sonic was almost sweating, and he wasn't even doing anything physical... Well, nothing that didn't involve his eyes anyway.

If you thought Elle hadn't noticed you'd be in for a surprise! "What's the matter? Sonic? Why are you sweating?" Sonic knew that Elle knew what he was doing. He nearly fainted right there and then! He stuttered for a bit, trying to form an answer, before getting out, "We-well, because um.. I never knew, that you would... Be here, this quick!" Not the most convincing tone to use, when covering up a lie and Elle knew this. In other situations she would kick the shit out of the guy, she didn't even think of hitting Sonic. Why? I don't really know. How about you actually read the fucking story and find out?

"Right. But Sonic, can you do me one thing?" Sonic looked at Elle, slightly puzzled. Yet he had a bad feeling about what she was going to say. "Um... Yeah? Sure." Sonic answered, still not fully understanding what Elle was asking for.  
"Yeah, mind keeping your eyes up here, and not down there?" Sonic went as red as knuckles when he was pissed, starting sweating even more, and he had to clench his teeth to not let out a 'oh shit' or a 'I only looked for a second'. "Anyways, your injuries. The gash I sowed up earlier has been opened up again, right?" Sonic could only nod at this point, after what had happened. Elle looked back at her computer, typing out something. "Okay, they will need to be cleaned, I will probably have to disinfect it so that will sting for a while, and I will stitch it up. Sound good?" Sonic, finally being able to find a way to speak again after embarrassing himself, asked something of Elle.

"Alright, but I had a quick hose down before I came here, to get the mud and whatever out of the gashes." Sonic said, thinking that there was no need for another shower. Until Elle gagged.

"Oh my! Sonic, just to get you to understand, take a sniff." Elle got out, still trying to not vomit from the putrid stench that had filled up the room. Sonic took a whiff and rushed over to the trash can near the door and vomited in it. Elle turned away from Sonic.

"Holy shit! What is that smell?! It's killing me!" Elle groaned, and facepalmed at Sonic's stupidity.

"That smell, is coming from YOU! Genius!" Sonic lifted his right arm, and sniffed his arm pit, only to instantly recoil from the horrendous stench.

"GODDAMN! SINCE WHEN DOES SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SMELL BAD?! I NEVER SMELL THIS BAD!" While Sonic was having an episode, Elle had a deadpanned expression on her face. She looked at the clock above the doorway and saw that although the sun was just going down, it was nearly nine o'clock. So, she wanted to get Sonic's gashes dealt with, go home, and relax.

"If you're done with your episode Sonic, how about you go and take a proper shower, come back, and then let me patch you up... again." Elle didn't really mind stitching Sonic up again, probably because it goes quicker than normal. Most complain about the pain, and moan, and whine, and cry. Sonic on the other hand just takes it like a champ!

"Okay." Sonic then snapped his fingers after remembering something. "I just remembered something!" Sonic leaned against the doorway, with his back to the wooden frame. Elle put a hand under her chin, and had a had a somewhat sarcastic look on her face.

"Oh, is that so? Well grace me with whatever you remembered, oh stupid one." Elle said sarcastically, with a cheeky grin on her face. Sonic was not impressed. Yet, still wanted to joke around for a bit.

"Wow... That, was awful." Elle still grinning continued the 'fun'.

"I know, that was the point genius." The sarcastic comments would ensue for a couple more minutes, before Sonic would get back on track with wanting to say what he had just remembered.

"Before I forget again, I want to talk about the date, what's happening with it?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about it!" Elle had forgotten about her date with Sonic, because of the battle and knowing that he would need some medical attention afterwards. "I say we should have it at another time; if that's okay with you?"

"Sounds great! When should we continue it though? Tommorrow maybe?" Sonic suggested, as Elle thought about it for a quick second before coming to a decision.

"Okay, tommorrow it is; for now take your shower, then you can come back and that's when we disinfect your wounds." Sonic gave her a thumbs up and replied with, "Okay! I'll see you then." Before leaving, he winks at Elle with earned a giggle from her, and made her cheeks go red slightly. But as he leaned off the doorway and walked over to the showers, Elle noticed the bloodstain. Sonic, however, did not.

"I'm going to kill him for that! I'll get fired if someone sees that! Once he gets back, I'll give him an earful!"

 **With The Mane 6:**

The mane six, had recently just left Rarity's boutique because Rarity needed a change of clothes and had said she wouldn't go anywhere if she was just going anywhere if she was just going to get ogled at by 'perverts'. Rainbow Dash, was sick of Rarity, and right now she could go for a nice warm bath, with no Rarity around whatsoever. Sometimes, a punch to Rarity's face would be a nice atlernative as well.

*Sigh* "Rarity, can we finally get to the hospital now? Without any other stops?" Rainbow Dash asked for the third time, impatiently. When they arrived at the boutique, Rarity said she would be out in five minutes... Well, nearly twenty five minutes later she finally remerged from the Boutique, which she also calls, her 'home'.

"Yes, no more stops." Rarity responded, casually. Rainbow Dash and the others let out, a relived sigh before Rainbow said, "Thank Celestia!" Rainbow shouted, while still having that annoyed tone in her voice. Rarity picked it up, but quickly ignored it.

"Let's go." Rarity motioned for the group to walk with her. Rainbow Dash was hesitant but followed suite, shortly after. Pinkie Pie, had a question for Rarity. A very intresting one.

"So Rarity! Why do you talk about Sonic so much?! Hm?! Why?!" Pinkie Pie asked in a hyperactive manner, making Rarity cringe, and Rainbow shake her head; although she was interested in Rarity's answer.

"Well, that's because, at the time he had done something rude, and had said vile things." Rarity answered calmly, hoping to drop the subject there. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't what Pinkie Pie wanted. That answer didn't exactly, 'feel right' to Pinkie.

"That can't be it! You HAVE been talking about him constantly! I think it's something else." Pinkie winked at Rarity after saying that, making Rarity turn her head away from Pinkie. The others noticed how Rarity reacted to what Pinkie Pie said, and thought it was pretty damn funny, even Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash had to cover her mouth with both hands to stop herself from laughing, Applejack and Twilight had sly smiles on their faces, and Fluttershy, even though she thought that the way Rarity reacted was funny, that it would be best to stay quiet so they don't get held up by Rarity, giving them a, "lesson in manners". The thing is, Rarity didn't even like Sonic in THAT way!

'This is going to take all day... Won't it?' Rarity thought, almost cursing at the thought. She already knew, that Pinkie isn't going to let up with this.

 **With Sonic: Music Insert: Stornway, Night-Dragon Quest IX**

Sonic had finished with his shower, and headed back to Elle's office; his gashes stung like hell and, just as he was walking past the waiting room, he spotted those same females who were winking, and giggling at him from before. They noticed him looking in their direction, and one of them motioned him with one finger to come over to them. Sonic smirked and shook his head, before arriving at the door of Elle's office.

"Hey Elle! I'm back!" Sonic entered the room, a new smell filled up the room, except its fragrance was much more tolerable.

"Obviously. Anyways lets get you stitched up... Again." Elle said the last part, in pretend annoyance. Sonic picked up on that.

"Come on! You know you love my company! That's why you went on that night out with me in the first place... Right?" Sonic once again leaned against the doorframe, but on the opposite side; not leaving any blood patches on it this time around.

"Nah, it was for the gifts, and the sights. I mean, you had quite the stare at a certain 'site', didn't you?" Sonic got confused, but immediately looked around the room, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly; all while whistling a tune. Guilty as fuck.

"Totally innocent. Come over, and let's get you stitched up already." Elle pulled out a chair, and put it front of her office chair. Sonic walked over to the chair, still trying to act as if he was innocent, and didn't look at Elle's derrière.

"Yeah, actually. I am innocent." Sonic tried convincing Elle, but had no luck whatsoever.

"Yeah, and I'm a god." Elle quickly responded, only to let Sonic drift off for a few seconds.

"Yeah, you have a god-like body though." Sonic muttered, instantly regretting doing so, and he really didn't Elle to hear that. Unfortunately for the 'Hero Of The Tale'. Luck was not in his favour.

"Excuse me Sonic?" Elle was quite surprised at what Sonic said. She was used to getting hit on all time, but she never got hit on like this, from any of her friends though.

Sonic, then instantly back peddled, and proceeded to act like he didn't say anything at all, as convincing as possible. "Nothing! I-I-I didn't say shit! Nope!" Could've done without the nope to at least sound somewhat convincing. But Elle decided to not push on with Sonic's mistake, since it was getting a bit awkward.

Then, a knock came at Elle's office door before she could start stitching Sonic's back.

"Come in!" The recipionist walked in, and shut the door behind her. Elle, was now curious as the recipionist never came into her office. She didn't even know why!

"Excuse me, but there are six ponies out at the front desk, wanting to see Sonic." Sonic caught on to who she was talking about immediately, as he remembered seeing Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, that chick who nearly took his head off, and two others who he didn't know. Elle, knew who she was talking about immediately as well.

"Okay, just send them in now. I haven't started stitching him up." The recipionist nodded and headed out the door towards the waiting room. Sonic remembered the recipionist reading a note, when Sonic was at the front desk.

"So the note that recipionist was reading, that was from you I take it?" Sonic asked, finally putting two and two together.

"Maybe." Elle answered quickly, with a cheeky grin. Sonic gave Elle a cheeky grin back.

"I'll take that as yes, because you just wanted to check out my abs again." Now, it was Elle's turn to get flustered. Her cheeks started to go red.

"Ack! No! Idiot!" She playfully punched Sonic on the shoulder, while Sonic laughed at how cute Elle was being right now. Well, in his eyes at least.

"Okay, if you say so. Just don't stare to long." That got him another playful punch in the shoulder from Elle. To Sonic's surprise, Elle had quite the punch. 'She must be taking lessons in boxing or something. Her punches are quite strong. I'll talk to her about it later.'

Just then, the Mane Six walked in; and Sonic, wanting to be seen as... Well... His normal cocky, asshole-ish self. 'HEY!' More fourth wall breaking... Just all I fucking need. Anyways, he wanted to be normal, cocky asshole-ish self, so he kicked both of his feet on Elle's desk, folded his arms and closed his eyes.

 **Music Stop:**

"Hello Sonic." Twilight spoke up first.

"What's up ladies?" Rarity wanted to try and slap him for being like that towards them, but she remembered how easily he dodged the previous attempts, so she immediately put those thoughts to the side... For now at least.

"Elle? I thought you were off of work for today?" Rarity asked, being the first of the group to notice Elle's presence. The group immediately turned their attention to Elle also.

"Well, I was until this idiot, got slashed in that fight with those Timberwolves. So I'm stitching him up... Again." Sonic's eyes opened, and he pretended that he was annoyed, but what he didn't know is that Elle and Rarity were cousins.

"Hey! Knock it off with calling me an idiot! I get called it enough already goddamnit!" Sonic acted as if he was annoyed, but that's when he looked at Elle, and back at Rarity; As he started to notice the similarities between the two. 'Please don't tell me that they're related! Please!'

"Anyways, Sonic we came here to see if you're alright. The Timberwolf to you pretty good back there." Twilight asked, putting the main focus on Sonic's injuries again.

"Well, it still stings a bit. It hurt like hell at first; but now, I feel okay." Sonic answered. Which was a good enough answer to make them feel, a little less worried about him. "Oh, and Rarity isn't gonna slap me... Is she?" Sonic only said that because, he really didn't feel like getting slapped by Rarity anyday, especially after the battle he had.

"No, I'm not going to slap you." Sonic looked Rarity up and down, and noticed that her skin, was still wet.

After chuckling to himself, he then asked Rarity, "Hey Rarity, mind telling me why your skin is still wet? Did you go to the beach or someth- annnndddd... I should probably run right now shouldn't I?" Sonic immediately back peddled from having a joke, after he saw Rarity's facial expression and he thought she was gonna run up to him and slap him, right in his 'money maker'. The luck of the gods was on his side that day, as Rarity did not try to slap him, but she still looked annoyed that Sonic asked her that specific question.

"I... Got soaked, at the beach.." Sonic could see Twilight massive grin that went from ear to ear, after Rarity said that. Sonic put two and two together, and nearly started chuckling at the conclusion he had came to. Elle, however saw this as an oppurtune time, to make fun of her cousin.

"The great, and gorgeous Rarity soaked at the beach! This is a gift from Celestia herself! And you say I'm too careless!" Elle burst out into an hysteric laughter after barley getting out those sentences. Which prompted Sonic to chuckle, which then turned into a giggle, and finally turned into full on laughter. Rarity, really wasn't amused. The rest of the Mane Six were trying to desperately hold in their laughter as well, Rainbow Dash nearly messed up, but in the end she pulled herself together. Rarity just left the room, and the hospital and walked back to her boutique.

After they had stopped laughing, Elle and Sonic noticed that Rarity's presence was missing. Sonic had no idea where Rarity went, but Elle did.

"Where'd Rarity go?" Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy didn't follow Rarity as they were too busy stiffiling in their laughter.

"Probably back to her boutique or somewhere near it." Fluttershy quietly said. But it was still loud enough for everyone in the room to pick up.

"Ok cool. I think I know where that might be, I'll apologise to her later... Say... Aren't you the pony that nearly took my head off earlier?" Sonic asked, pointing at Rainbow Dash now on edge, and ready for a fight. He had stood up from his chair, and wore an pissed off expression. Everyone else noticed this, and Twilight stepped forward and tried to diffuse the situation before any fights could ensue. Rainbow Dash took a step back, just in case Sonic tried to rush at her; if he did, then she could just bolt out the door.

"Look Sonic, Rainbow had told us that she had ran into you earlier. She didn't mean to charge at you like that." Twilight's words calmed Sonic down, and had made him sit back down in his chair.

"Anyways, you guys don't mind leaving the room so I can stitch up Sonic's wounds?" Elle asked, to be honest she just wanted them out so it could just be, Sonic and her in the room. Without the others being there.

 **Music Insert: Angel Falls(Night)-Dragon Quest IX**

Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie just looked at each other, confused. But left the room without any further questions. Sonic didn't think anything of it. He just wanted this over with so he could meet back up with Tails, and his parents. Speaking of which.

"So Sonic, who were those two other hedgehogs, and who was that yellow fox out there?" Elle asked, interested in the people who stood alongside Sonic battle.

"Oh those three? The two hedgehogs, are my parents and the yellow fox, is my adopted brother. Tails is the fox's name. The two hedgehogs are called Aleena and Jules." Sonic answered, which made Elle remember Sonic's tragic story about the last time he ever saw his Uncle.

"I'm guessing that they are the same people, that were in that that thing you told me about? You know, the thing with your ex?"

 **Music Pause:**

Sonic cringed when he heard Elle talking about, 'That day'.

*Sigh* "Yeah... They are." Elle noticed Sonic's smile immediately turn into a frown, and as soon as she saw him frowning, she immediately regretted bringing up, 'That Day'.

"Sonic, I'm so, sorry about bringing that up. It was stupid, it really wa-"

"Don't, worry Elle. It's... it's fine." Elle, could feel that an awkward silence filling the room. So she decided to try and brighten up the mood a little.

"So Sonic, how do you feel about continuing the date tommorow? "Sonic lifted his head up, and looked at Elle. "You still up for it?"

 **Music Resume:**

A small smile, started to form,albeit very slowly on Sonic's face. "Sure, why not? Heck, maybe I'll even let my parents see you." Sonic winked at Elle after that, and Elle immediately stopped, what she was doing and her face went red; almost as red as Knuckles on a bad day. She knew what Sonic was talking about.

"Hey Elle, the heat coming off of you can give me a tan. What's wrong with you?" Sonic said this with a smile that said, 'I'm an asshole, and I fucking know it'.

Elle went back to preparing to stitch Sonic's gashes, as if she heard nothing at all.

"Considering that you have four gashes this time around instead of three, the entire process will take three hours. Maybe two and a half if your body heals it self quickly." Elle said, talking about when Sonic had a hole in the back of his head, but it had closed itself up within an hour.

"Alright. Sounds okay to me."

There was another silence in the room, but not for long though as Elle wanted to talk with Sonic. So that they weren't bored throughout this surgical suture. "So, what's exactly happening after we're done here? You gonna go back with Tails and your parents?" Elle asked randomly, trying to keep a good conversation going.

"I don't know really. I might as well go to the boutique, apologise without getting slapped, and then go back to them... I guess that's it really; but I want to get myself used to Equestria. I think I might stay here for a while. I mean who knows? Maybe another wave of those weird wooden wolves will show up, and I'll have to fight them again." Sonic answered. He really didn't know how he was gonna get back. For all he knew he could end up like that one orange creature, when it went to another realm... What was it? The Dragon Realm maybe? I don't know.

"Why the suggestion on the timber wolves? You get a kick out of killing things?" Elle joked, which got a chuckle out of Sonic.

"Maybe, do you get a kick out of looking at my abs?" Sonic countered. Nice one man.

"Shut it! Otherwise I'll pour all of this disinfectant into your wounds!" Elle said, not being serious of course.

"Shutting it, isn't exactly my style, y'know? I'm more of a talkative guy." Sonic quickly said. Still being his smug ol' self.

"Oh is that so? I always thought you were the quiet, loner type. Like a transfer student with low self esteem. Never thought of you as an asshole who never shuts up." Elle said sarcastically. Making Sonic bring out an iconic phrase.

"Why so serious Elle? ... You know how you just swore there, right?" Elle nodded, not sure of where this was headed. "Well, during that fight with the Timber Wolves, when I said bitch, bastard, asshole, and fuck especially, I could hear gasps and people not appreciating my choice of words. Is it considered a crime to use profanity in Equestria or whatever? 'Cause I may go cause a disturbance down town." Sonic asked, but turned it into a joke. Elle stopped what she was doing and started laughing for a couple of seconds before recollecting herself.

"If you're actually gonna go ahead and do it, then let me come along!" Elle said sarcastically. Now it was Sonic's turn to laugh. It only lasted as long as Elle's though.

"Sure, and then in the end you bail and I take all of the blame. Sounds like a fuckton of fun to me!" Sonic continued the joke, and was having more fun than he should have been.

"It does actually." Elle continued "But this may sting a bit, so don't move too much, or you'll spill the dis-infectant everywhere." Elle got the dis-infectant to well... Dis-infect the wounds..

"No promises!" Sonic replied, still in a mood for joking around.

After another twenty five minutes, Elle had finished stitching up Sonic's back. Once again, way off of her estimation.

"Ok Sonic, that's you good to go." Sonic got up out of his chair, and starting stretching a bit and finished it off with a backflip. "I'm guessing, that you feel fine though." Sonic turned to her and smiled.

"Hell yeah I am! Thanks once again Elle." Elle returned the smile, as Sonic peered outside the door to see if Twilight and the others were still there; and as everyone would've guessed, they were in the waiting room... Waiting... I know, that joke was shit.

"Your welcome Sonic. You really do handle this better than others, the getting stitched up part I mean." Sonic's mind once again got flooded with thoughts, 'Should I tell her that up I'm probably from a different planet? If so, then when? Maybe I could sneak off with, Mom, Dad and Tails.'

"Well, Let's just say, this wasn't my first rodeo. I've done this before." 'For over Twenty Five fucking years.' Sonic thought to himself... 'EGGMAN! FUCK! I FORGOT ABOUT HIM! Once I leave here, and apologise to Rarity over at the boutique, I think I know where it is, I'll look for Mom, Dad and Tails and try to find Eggman with them. Sonic managed to keep the same, smiling expression on his face, but mentally he was worried, and was growing impatient. "So yeah, thanks for stitching me up again, Elle bye!" Sonic rushed that out, and bolted out her office, and over to Rarity's boutique. Leaving behind a confused, and weirded out Elle, as well as Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie nearly getting tackled by Sonic. Rainbow Dash just got excited because she saw him run at extreme speeds, the others however were pissed that he nearly knocked them over.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked to no one in particular.

 **Music Stop: Music Insert: Sonic Riders Intro(instrumental)-Sonic Riders:**

Sonic sped over to the Boutique, and he decided to slow down a tad so he could wow onlookers with his parkour. Which he is doing now. But he remembered talking to Elle about profanities... So he decided to say them out loud.

"FUCK YEAH! WOOHOO!" Sonic screamed as he flipped onto a roof of a building, and continued to roof jump until he reached the end of the housing scheme, and did a corkscrew off the last house onto the curb; landing on one knee, and one arm behind him as if he was Ironman. He started to run 'very, very, very, very lightly' again, and he slowly picked up speed and used a garbage can as a springboard, to boost him up towards a lamp post, he grasped the post with his hands, and he started to swing before his body was eventually going in a circle, but not he didn't relinquish his grip. Just as he was in a vertical level, he let go and did too many backflips to count, he stuck the landing and rolled through. The onlookers, couldn't decide where they should be impressed and wowed at Sonic's agility, or whether they should report him to the authority. In they end, they just kept where they where, and watched.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy eventually caught up to Sonic, and Elle followed behind them. They saw him doing some rather impressive acrobatics.

"Wow! Look at him go!" Rainbow Dash watched in absolute awe as Sonic pulled of these amazing feats of agility, as if he did on a daily basis. The others couldn't help but watch as well. Their eyes, following him wherever he went.

Sonic charged towards a nearby tree, and leaped towards it and burst out of it onto another rooftop. Sonic was still picking up speed, and used that speed to leap over two houses, back onto the sidewalk. Sonic saw an actual springboard near a garbage can, it looked dilapidated, but that didn't stop Sonic from trying. Sonic leapt onto the board, and surprisingly it launched him into the air, Sonic then did way too many corkscrews to count, before blasting off, and nearly breaking the sound barrier.

"Rarity's Boutique, here I come!" With that said, Sonic sped up even more! So close to breaking the sound barrier.

Meanwhile at Rarity's Boutique, she was busy trying to be calm. She had succeeded in doing so, but if one thing happened that she didn't like happened, she would most certainly go off. For example, a certain Blue Hedgehog walking in to her boutique. Rarity was hunming a tune while, she was reading a magazine about the latest clothing styles, and hair.

"Peace, and quiet! The one thing that I love the most."

"Hey Rarity!"

 **Guys... Before you verbally murder me, I'm sorry, health and school got in the way of me making this chapter. That and I had become uninspired several times. But I thank those who stuck around patiently, who favourited and followed the story and me. And I hope you guys had a very merry Christmas, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! So, like always I will see you guys... Whenever I decide to update...**

 **Chao!**


	9. Chapter 8: Disturbance

"Hey Rarity!" It wasn't the words, it wasn't the presentation, it wasn't even the accent... It was who had said it. Rarity froze when she heard those words, and immediately knew who said them. A certain, Blue, young and slightly perverted hedgehog.

"Hello, Sonic.." Rarity said replied, in a very pissed off manner. She didn't try to cover up that she was pissed off, she didn't try to answer in an nicer tone, she just really wanted Sonic to go away right now. Sonic picked up on her not so nice tone, and cringed a little. 'Ouch.' Sonic thought.

"So... About what happened at the hospital..." Sonic said nervously, and scratched the back of his head. He really didn't wanna be on the receiving end of an verbal onslaught by Rarity.

"What about it?" Rarity answered, her back still turned to Sonic, and she was still reading a comic on clothing. Trying to not pay attention to what he said.

"Well, I admit, I was being rude, and I was a moron about the situation." Rarity turned her head to look at him. She didn't really expect that type of response from Sonic, a guy who really doesn't care what he says; most of the time anyways. "In short, I'm sorry." Sonic prayed that she would just say apology accepted, and then he could go on and rendezvous with his family.

"Apology accepted." Sonic was surprised that, Rarity just accepted his apology that easily. 'Easier than I thought it would be...' Sonic wondered, hoping that there isn't a part two, to what Rarity said.

"However." 'Ah shit.' Sonic mentally cursed, not daring to curse outloud in Rarity's presence.

"Rarity, if you're going to tell me to do something, then I don't have time for it; I have to go somewhere!" Rarity, not impressed by Sonic interrupting her gave him a glare, but this it time it didn't faze Sonic. "So I'll do it later or whatever. Just don't make me o it right now." Rarity ignored Sonic and continued to read her comic.

"Don't interrupt Sonic. It's rather rude." Rarity said after a brief moment of silence. She continued. "Ahem. However, I recall you dodging a few slaps of mine?" Sonic was confused for a millisecond before coming to realisation to what Rarity was planning. 'Don't you fucking dare say, what I think you're about to say!' Unfortunately for the blue blur, his prayers were not heard. "So, I ask you to come over here, and take some slaps, like a real man." Sonic mouthed, 'Fuck!' and put his hands up, and tried to charm his way out of his 'punishment'.

"Now, Rarity. You don't have to do this, I can do other things... Like take you shopping, or maybe I could take you out to dinner. I mean, you already look gorgeous as it is, and no one here wants to see, such a gorgeous lady like you get all riled up." By try, I really did mean he tried.

"Try to charm yourself out of this all you want Sonic, but it isn't going to work." Sonic started to back up, he slowly pput one of his hands on the door, and was just about to get the hell out of there until, "Don't try it Sonic. It won't go well for you in the end." Sonic looked at Rarity, and finally succumbed to his fate. He took his hand off the door and walked over to where Rarity was. "Good, maybe after this you will learn some ma-" Before she could finish her sentance, Sonic was out the door. Which as you could've guessed, set Rarity off into a fit of rage.

"SONIC! THAT HEDGEHOG!" Rarity was about to go after him until she thought back to what he said earlier, "Wait... Gorgeous?"

 **Music Insert: Life Is A Highway-Rascal Flatts**

Sonic had forgotten about trying to find Tails and his parents, and instead he decided to go for another run. This time without the parkour. Sonic entered a rural area, and stopped, taking in the atsmosphere.

"For a world with anthropomorphic ponies, this place ain't half bad." Seconds later, Sonic had enough of looking around, and started to run again. Leafs, twigs, whatever was on the ground near Sonic flew back a couple of feet. Sonic spotted an abandoned warehouse, with unfinished projects outside of the building. The projects were ramps, pillars and the jump pads that he would usually see back in his world. Sonic thought nothing of it, and ran towards the warehouse. Getting a closer view of the building, Sonic noticed that along with the, half finished or completely finished projects, there were also metal strips as well as other materials scattered around. Sonic started to get wary of his surroundings, but still proceeded to have fun with the projects left outside of the warehouse. He ran up one of the many ramps outside, and pushed his body forward, until he tucked his knees in and held him with his hands, using the momentum he gained off of the ramp, he front flipped nine times before landing on the ground and rolled as he hit the ground. Thinking that the pillar was strong enough, Sonic leapt towards the pillar and turned his body until it was at a horizontal angle. He reached out his hands and grabbed onto the pillar, swinging around the pillar for five seconds before letting go and turning his body so he was at a vertical angle once more, and landed perfectly fine. Next up was the jump pads, that looked almost completely accurate to the ones back in Mobius. Sonic pulled his right leg back, as well as both of his arms, he then swung his right leg, and his arms forward. His left leg quickly went along with the movement, as Sonic twisted his body in mid-air like a torpedo. As he was coming closer to the jump pad, he stopped his corkscrew and pointed his legs downwards, as if he was going to land in water. Sonic connected with the jump pad and was catapulted upwards, at least five hundred feet to be precise. Sonic just surveyed the landscape, and prepared to land on the ground. Just before he came in contact with surface, he did a front flip and pointed his left arm outwards, his fist clenched, while his right arm was pulled back with the hand open. Upon landing, he looked like a superhero out of a DC movie. He held the pose for a few more seconds before bouncing back up. For an unknown reason, that only Sonic knows, he started to break dance to celebrate.

"Hell yeah! That was sick!" Sonic yelled, he was still excited about what he had just done. Little did he know, he had a spectator. It wasn't Eggman.

 **Music Stop:**

"I'll admit, that was a pretty good show." Sonic paused in the pose he was in for a second, and turned his head over to where the voice came from. The void belonged to none other, than Rarity. "Don't worry Sonic, I'm not here to hit you. I have decided that, I will not 'punish' you." Sonic let out a sigh of relief, but prepared himself in case Rarity was going to slap him while he wasn't watching, or that she would catch him off guard. "I'm serious Darlin'. Just relax." Sonic put his guard down, and smiled Rarity. *SMACK* Rarity was finally able to slap Sonic, making Sonic stumble backwards a bit. Sonic didn't feel mad though, he didn't feel frustrated. In fact, he felt like having a laugh. He pulled his hand away from his cheek.

"Well... Should've seen that one coming." Sonic had a smile on his face, and apparently, it was so infectious that Rarity soon had a smile on her face as well.

"Only reason you didn't, is probably because you aren't that bright, isn't that right dear?" Rarity asked cheekily. She joined in on the gag.

"Hey! Not true... Most of the time anyways." Sonic responded, in an attempt to make Rarity laugh. Rarity started to giggle in response to what Sonic said.

"Sure." There was a brief pause before either of them spoke. "So Sonic, how did you learn those tricks? You did them with no trouble whatsoever." Rarity asked, trying to get a conversation going. She was tired of chasing him around, and now she just wanted to talk.

"I've been doing stuff like that for years. That's why I had no slip ups doing those stunts." Sonic then put the focus of attention on Rarity. "What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I basically design clothes. For the important people like the princesses, and for the townsfolk as well. I'm pretty passionate about it as well." Rarity continued. "The magazine you saw me reading in the boutique, that was a magazine showing off some brand new clothes and fashion ideas. So I study those ideas, and put my own little twist on them so I'm not entirely coping from it."

"Sounds interesting, not a big fashionista like you are. But I'm more of a guy, that just loves to be alive, and live freely."

"I could tell." Rarity thought back to the battle, and wanted to talk to Sonic about it. "Sonic?"

"What's up?" Sonic asked back.

"The battle you had with those Timberwolves; you disposed of them quickly. I mean, the flips and your unnatural speed are stunning. Very pretty to look at." Rarity complimented.

Sonic flashed Rarity a genuine smile. "Thanks Rarity.." Sonic then decided to take a risk. "When you say, 'Pretty to look at', am I included in that category?" Sonic braced himself for another paint brush, but instead heard Rarity giggling beside him.

 **Music Insert: Set Me Free-James Bright**

"Sure. If you want me to repay you for you calling me gorgeous earlier." Rarity, realising the oppurtunity, started to tease Sonic. Not in a joking manner. Insert Lenny Face Here. Rarity flipped her hair back, and stared at Sonic with a naughty smile. Which made Sonic feel weirded out. "Y'know Sonic... I can repay you for the compliment in other ways..." Since they were sitting down, Rarity climbed onto Sonic's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked at him seductivley. Sonic just watched on in shock, trying to not look at Rarity's breasts. Rarity turned it up a notch and kissed Sonic on his neck, which immediately got his face as red as Knuckles when he was getting seduced by Julie Su back in Mobius. "So Sonic dear, you want to give me a fun time?" She whispered into Sonic's ear, sending a cold shiver down his spine. It also didn't help that Rarity happened to be wearing a tight skirt, and Sonic's 'friend' shall we say, was getting a little... Excited. Rarity felt Sonic's 'friend' touching her... Y'know... Because of this scene I'm going to have to make this an 15+.. Goddamnit. "Oh... I think your friend is happy to see me, Sonic." Sonic's mind was racing at this point, as well as his dick. Rarity then put her hands on the bottom of her shirt and said, "Oh and by the way, I'm not wearing anything underneath this shirt." Sonic's jaw just collapsed. Holy shit, it was as if he was in heaven! Rarity started to slowly pull up her shirt. But stopped as it showed off her stomach. She, then burst out into hysteric laughter and came off of Sonic's lap. Sonic's ego right now was in tatters.

 **Music stop:**

"Y-Y-Y-Y" Rarity struggled to even put a single word together because of how much she was laughing. "Your face! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Sonic on the other hand, was completely still, as if he had looked straight into Medusa's eyes. His member, was still VERY noticeable. Sonic started to process what had just happened.

"Woah... W-w-what?" Sonic looked over to Rarity to see her still laughing, showing no signs of stopping.

"Y-y-you boys... Sure know how to give in... To a w-woman!" Rarity continued to laugh for a couple more minutes before stopping herself from passing out. Sonic still sat upright, wide eyes, mouth dropped, his member still hard. "Sonic, you're like a statue." Rarity looked down and saw his member. "Of course." Sonic found the power within himself to move, and did so. His member started to 'deflate'.

"What. The hell. Was that?" Sonic asked, still not 100% there. Rarity simply grinned.

"Simple, you just got played by a lady dear." Sonic, was now coming to. But like always, decided to make a joke about it.

"Well, THAT was very unladylike. But very fun." Sonic muttered the last part. Rarity only picked up on the first part, and smirked.

"Well, women go to extreme lengths to embarrass men." Sonic just shook his head.

"Maybe I should embarrass you in front of Twilight and the others." This made Rarity immediately, 'lose her smile'. (Only Wrestling fans will get that reference.), and adorn a very 'serious' face.

"Do that and I'll slap you." Rarity joked, Sonic played along.

"No fair! I can't hit females!" Rarity chuckled for a bit.

 **Music Insert: Ghost Story-Kevin McLeod**

"The perks of being a woman." Rarity replied. Rarity was about to say something else, until Sonic quickly stood up, and looked around. It was quiet... Way too quiet. "Sonic dear, what's wrong?" Rarity asked, she herself was getting worried.

"It's too quiet." Rarity stood up, and as soon as she did. "Hide!" Rarity hesitated for a split second before hiding behind a log which was only thirty feet from where her and Sonic were. She made sure her hair was as flat as possible(as much as she hated it), and looked over the log. Sonic stood there, surveying the warehouse for any threat. He pulled out his laser swords, and held them tightly. He nearly said, 'What the fuck!' outloud. Behind a tree which was behind the warehouse, there was a figure, which was barley visible. The figure then ran back into the forest. Sonic ran back to Rarity.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Sonic pulled Rarity up and picked her up in a Bridal position. Making Rarity blush a bit. He burst forward, occasionally looking back.

"Sonic, what happened?" Rarity asked, right now she was scared. She had no clue what Sonic had seen.

"Some fucker, was in the woods behind the warehouse watching us. He was staring at me, then he ran off." Sonic responded, obviously creeped out.

"How long do you think he was there for?" Rarity asked. Not caring about Sonic's foul language.

"I don't know. Chances are he was there the entire time you and I were there. The guy was tall, and I mean TALL! But that's all I could make out." Sonic informed Rarity.

It was now late at night. Darkness surrounded Rarity and Sonic. Sonic could barley make out what was ahead of him, but kept moving forward.

"So where are we going exactly Rarity?" Sonic asked. He wanted to lie down, and talk about what happened.

"The Boutique. We can go there. You'll be able to get there alright, right Sonic?" Rarity questioned Sonic. She was scared, although she wouldn't admit it. It was painfully obvious she was scared. Sonic was disturbed, he couldn't make anything out from the figure besides that he was really tall.

"Yeah, I'll get there okay. We gotta talk about what happened with that freak." Sonic answered. They didn't talk until they got to the boutique.

 **Music Stop:**

Sonic and Rarity arrived at the boutique, and quickly got inside and locked the doors and closed the window blinds. They sat down on a couch, and recapped over what had happened. But first...

"Hey Sonic, do you want hot chocolate? Or some sort of warm drink?" Sonic didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes please Rarity. Hot chocolate." Sonic answered. As Rarity got up and went to make the hot chocolate, Sonic leaned forward and put his head down.

"Was that thing even anything like me or Rarity? Was it a human? A monster? Whatever it was, it knows how to creep people out. But how long was it there for? Was it there when Rarity gave me a, 'show'?" After Sonic finished talking to himself, he noticed the TV. His main focus was to get him, and Rarity out of harm's way. Sonic was so caught up with the situation that he didn't even notice the TV right in front of him.

"Rarity?! You don't mind if I turn the TV on right?" Sonic shouted to Rarity.

"Go ahead Darlin'." Rarity responded.

"Ok, and what channel is the News on?!" Sonic asked. He had a bad feeling that him and Rarity weren't the only ones who had encountered that figure.

"It's on channel six!" Rarity answered.

"Thanks!" Sonic switched the TV on and went to channel six, to his luck, the news was on. He checked the time on the TV, and it read, "00:03"am. The news had just started. "Midnight news? Odd. But okay." Sonic hadn't missed much. But he came just in time for a disturbing report.

"There have been many reports about a tall figure, lurking behind people's homes." Sonic felt like puking at that very moment when he heard that. Rarity was walking in with the hot chocolates, and listened in. "The Princesses believe that he is possibly very dangerous. We highly suggest if you happen to encounter this strange figure, then go inside the nearest house, and lock everything to prevent it from getting in. The figure is suspected to be at least 6'8, but we are not 100% sure. Stay safe." Sonic and Rarity, were in shock, and their eyes were as wide as they could go. The thought of that figure, possibly being outside the boutique this very moment was terrifying, not to Sonic but Rarity most definetly.

"S-s-sweet Celestia..." Rarity drifted off. She sat the hot chocolate down and held her head, distraught and frightened. Sonic put a hand on her shoulder and tried to reassure her that everything will be okay.

"Look Rarity.. It's going to be okay. If that creep goes for you, he'll wish he never existed!" Sonic gave Rarity a reassuring smile. Rarity responded by cuddling into Sonic. Sonic blushed at first, and Rarity was already blushing from her action, but Sonic pulled her in closer to give her comfort.

 **"You'll get your's!" ?**

 **Sorry that this is short compared to most of my other chapters. But I thank you to staying with me through this process. A little bit of shenanigans going on between Sonic and Rarity? Ooooooooo. Anyways, to the outro. If you guys enjoyed chapter, and are enjoying the** **story overall. Give it a follow, and maybe even a favourite. Don't be afraid to suggest things and give criticism, or to message me on . I'll see you guys... Whenever I update...**

 **Chao!**


	10. Chapter 9: Darkness It surrounds them

**Sorry for this being so short compared to other chapters! I'm also ditching adding in music, for a bit. Sorry!**

Sonic and Rarity were still inside Rarity's boutique, still anxious about what they had just heard on the news. Sonic was wondering if he knew anyone around 6'8. Or at least someone tall. Rarity was scared shitless at this point; for all she and Sonic knew, the figure could be outside right now. The only thing that was stopping her from bursting out into tears, was her being in Sonic's embrace.

"Rarity... You gonna be okay?" Sonic looked at Rarity, with genuine worry in his eyes. Rarity however, didn't look up at Sonic. Even though she felt safe with Sonic, she still felt scared.

"Y-yes hun... I'll... I'll be okay.." Rarity got out. She couldn't concentrate on what Sonic was saying properly. Sonic noticed this and took action.

"Rarity... You're scared. I say you should go and have some rest." Sonic told her, Rarity eyes widened ever so slightly, she sort of felt offended.

"Oh? And what are you going to do then?" Rarity said, her expression changing to annoyed one.

"I'm going to go outside." Rarity's eyes widened, and she instantly got filled up with worry. "I'm probably just going to have a walk." Sonic finished.

"But what about that creep outside darlin'?!" Rarity questioned, she thought Sonic was insane for wanting to go back out there.

"Well, you've seen me fight before. So I can defend myself Rarity; and besides, if he does get me, better me than any of you guys right?" With that said, he stood up from the sofa and walked towards the door. He had one hand on the door before Rarity interrupted.

"Sonic.." Rarity called out to him. Sonic looked back with curiosity written all over his face. "Whatever you do dear... Just.. Just be careful please?" Rarity pleaded almost. A small smile started to appear on Sonic's face, the scene of Rarity practically pleading with him not to go was just too adorable. 'Screw it. Why the hell not?' Sonic asked himself.

"You know what? I think I'll stay for a bit." Rarity perked up. "You don't mind do you Rarity?" Rarity tried her best not to have a Cheshire Cat like grin on her face when Sonic said that.

"No problem at all Sonic. Make yourself at home." Rarity replied with a grin.

"Sounds great!" Sonic walked back over to Rarity and sat back down onto the sofa. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, a smile was still present on his face.

"Excuse me for a moment darlin'. I'll be right back." Rarity suddenly said.

"Don't worry, take your time." Sonic answered. Trying to be polite.

Rarity got off the sofa and walked up a single flight of stairs leading up to her bedroom. Truth be told, is that she wanted Sonic to stay because she felt safe with him. She knew that Sonic knows that she's scared; but actually, she's terrified. She feels that if Sonic left, the figure could easily come into her boutique and do... Vile, putrid things to her. So, she asked Sonic to stay; for company and safety purposes.

Rarity entered her room, and looked at herself in one of the many mirrors she had in her room. She sighed, as she looked at her reflection. She was soaking wet. Rarity changed herself. She put on a nightgown over her bra and panties. She sat on the edge of her bed and took a moment to think. Or at least she was going to, if someone wasn't knocking on her bedroom door. A voice came from behind the door.

"Hey Rarity? You okay in there? You've been in there for at least ten minutes!" Sonic asked concernedly.

"Y-Yes dear! I'm fine, I assure you!" Rarity replied, she was a bit startled by Sonic coming to the door.

"Alright." 'Dare I?... I do dare'. "Hey Rarity, can I come in?" Rarity was shocked at this rather bold move by Sonic. But tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Oh... Y-yes you can." Rarity replied after a brief pause. The handle to the door moved downwards, and the door was pushed forward, as Sonic entered the room. He surveyed the room for a while, taking in how colourful it looked(Yes I'm from the UK that's how we spell colourful do not judge pretty please.) and he finally layed his eyes on Rarity. In his eyes, she looked stunning. The night gown showed enough of her legs and tits to make any guy pleased. Sonic tried his hardest not to stare too long though.

"Nice place you got here Rarity... Looking really cozy." Sonic complimented. Rarity smiled at him for the compliment.

"Thank you Sonic." Sonic continued to look around, out of his peripheral vision, he thought he saw something move outside of Rarity's window. So Sonic put on a serious face and walked over to the window, and looked outside. Rarity became confused.

"Sonic dear... What's wrong?" Rarity asked, she only became more confused when Sonic ducked down, as if he was trying to avoid being seen. Rarity was about to say something else until Sonic looked at her and motioned for her to stay quiet; which is what she did.

"It's the guy that was on the news..." Sonic whispered. Rarity's face went from utter confusion, to full of fear the instant those words left Sonic's mouth. Sonic slowly looked up, and took tried to locate the figure. He had a hard time relocating the figure since it was pitch black outside, but once he did he noticed something. The figure was looking straight forward. Sonic kept looking at the figure, until the figure moved his head in the direction of the window where Sonic was; but before it could lock eyes with the hedgehog, Sonic quickly ducked underneath the window. Without thinking, Rarity got onto the floor and sat right next to Sonic under the window, to make sure she wouldn't be seen by the figure. Sonic looked over at Rarity to see her about to go into full on panic mode, but he put an arm around Rarity to try and give her comfort.

"It's going to be ok, alright? He won't hurt us." Rarity once again felt safe in Sonic's presence, and calmed down; albeit very slightly.

Sonic went to look again, but to his surprise... It was gone. His eyes widened as he went underneath the window again. Rarity could tell by Sonic's shocked expression on his face, that something unnatural must've happened.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Rarity asked. Sonic mouthed 'wow' before saying two words that in the context he used them, could send shivers down the spines of many. "He's gone..." Now it was Rarity's turn to be surprised, she was seriously creeped out. This thing must really have it out for them.

"W-What?" Rarity mustered out.

"Yeah Rarity. He just suddenly, disappeared. By the looks of things he was checking the place out... Which probably means..." Sonic paused, because he had to say it, even though it was the last thing he wanted to say. "He's coming back soon. Possibly with others if we're unlucky." Rarity put both of her hands up to her mouth, and let out a gasp. She knew that even when this guy goes away, she will still be paranoid of someone checking out the boutique. Sonic had thought to himself for a bit, before coming to realisation that he might be back sooner than expected.

"We gotta go... Now!" Sonic said, keeping his voice down in case the figure didn't know they were in there. Rarity without hesitation nodded in agreement and Sonic picked her up bridal style, making Rarity blush.

"Where's Twilight and the others going to be?" Sonic asked.

"Try the library, I'll guide you as best as I can." Sonic ran on of the boutique into the darkness, it surrounded them. It was more unnerving then it should've been. Rarity did as best as she could to guide Sonic toward the library, where Twilight should be.

"Alright, where do I go?" Rarity tried to look through the darkness, but to no avail. Eventually she spotted a building with a recognisable shape.

"Over there! To the left!" Rarity pointed out; and with that Sonic once again sped off, this time he at least had some what of an idea of where he was going. He kept going running left until he could make out a building which resembled a library, that even Sonic would've seen back in Mobius.

"This the place?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, this is it." Rarity answered back confidently. She had a reason to be confident about her answer, as it was correct. Sonic stopped right in front of the building, and put Rarity down. Rarity walked up to the door, and knocked on it. Sonic had his back turned to the door, staring into the darkness, just in case the figure had followed them. A couple of seconds after knocking on the door, Rarity could hear the sounds of locks being opened, and moments later the door swung open revealing the very tired Twilight Sparkle.

"Rarity..." Twilight said rubbing one eye, and lifting a candle using her magic. "Do you know what time it is?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sorry about the timing of this Twilight, but... Have you seen the midnight news? About a tall dark figure?" Twilight started to pay more attention, after the mention of the figure. "Yeah? Why do you ask?" Once she asked that Twilight saw the panic on Rarity's face.

"Well... That figure, was right outside my boutique." Twilight suddenly got a burst of energy, as if she drank 25 cans of Red Bull in one sitting. Her eyes widened, and wore a shocked expression on her face.

"It was outside the boutique?! Oh no, this is very bad! Come on let's get you inside!" Twilight exclaimed, not wanting to be outside of the confinments of her house anymore. She motioned for Rarity to come in, and Rarit was about to come in until she remembered about Sonic.

"Sonic! You coming in dear?" She asked him, Sonic took a double take and started to walk towards the door. But took one last second to look back into the darkness, unable to see anything, but he knew that sick fucker was still out there. After hesitating he finally walked into Twilight's library. The door being locked behind him as soon as he entered the building.

 **"Sonic, you're only delaying the inevitable!" The figure walked away... As well as others into a nearby forest.**

Twilight led them into the closest thing that Rarity and Sonic could call a living room, as well... They were in a library after all. Rarity and Twilight sat opposite of each other, but Sonic immediately went to the window closest to him and peered out of it. After about five seconds, he went to the next window, and did the exact same thing for all the windows on the floor they were on. All the while getting confused stares from Rarity and Twilight.

"Uhh... Sonic?" Sonic turned his head around to face Twilight and Rarity. "Why are you looking out every window on this floor?" Twilight asked. She noticed Sonic taking quick glances back at the window he stood beside. He was obviously paranoid.

"Remember that figure from the news? How do you think I first saw him outside the boutique?" Sonic rhetorically asked.

"... Oh..." Twilight flinched when she thought about how it must have been to see the figure just standing there. Right outside of the very property you are currently in.

He crossed his arms, before realising that there were window blinds. How he didn't notice them is even beyond me. So he went around and shut all of the window blinds. He did this in about one second flat. Although she was still impressed by the speed of quickly Sonic shut the blinds to every window, she was still thinking about what Sonic had told her.

"It was.. Right outside?" Twilight asked, rather hesitantly.

Rarity was just as hesitant about answering. "From what Sonic said... Yes. Then it, just vanished." Rarity answered. Looking back at Sonic. His eyes were shut as he leaned against one of the many bookshelves in the room. He started to think to himself.

'This... This whole scenario, is just so fucking weird. This only just started, and I want it to end... God they're gonna hate me for this..'

Sonic opened his eyes, and unfolded his arms. He started walking towards the stairs which would lead him to the ground floor. Twilight quickly caught on to what he was going to do. "Sonic! What are you doing?!" Sonic didn't answer, he inky looked back at them, smirked and gave them a thumbs up before sprinting down the stairs and out the door; straight, into the darkness.

"Oh no... Rarity, I'll call the others and get them to here. You make sure no one enters this library!"

...

A loud slam was heard. Rarity and Twilight froze. Then they could hear someone fiddling with the locks to the front door. It, was in the library... And they were trapped.


	11. Chapter 10: Who Is He?

"Sweet Celestia..." Twilight quivered, her face like Rarity's, was noticeably full of fear. Both didn't utter a single word, as they listened to the intruder's footsteps, echo throughout the library. Shelves were being knocked over, and Rarity could feel tears welling up in her eyes but quickly rubbed her eyes, keeping her composure.

"Twilight... What do we do?" Rarity whispered, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth, even Twilight lightly shivered, feeling the brunt of the sudden drop in temperature. It had gotten a lot colder ever since the intruder entered the library. Twilight frantically looked around the room they were in, before spotting a candle on a small table to her left; using her magic, she picked up the candle, as a dark purple aura surrounded the candle. Twilight then motioned for Rarity to follow her upstairs.

"Rarity, to my bedroom." Rarity nodded, and followed closely behind Twilight, as she continued to hug herself, in an attempt to keep herself warm. As they walked up the stairs, the footsteps became more faint as they proceeded up the stairs... Up until they got to the bedroom door, they stopped for a second, as the footsteps and various other sounds, just came to a sudden stop. Suddenly, the atmosphere became more eerie, and it was as if, the air got thinner. Twilight put her hand on the door knob, and ever so slowly turned the knob, until a faint 'clicking' noise was heard, signalling that the door was locked. Twilight usually locked most doors in her house, because of the constant thought that someone could break in and steal important information, on magic, the princesses, and the elements. Twilight cursed under her breath, which was a rare thing for her. She was basically the equivalent to what us humans would call, an honour role student. Twilight's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"... I left the key on the floor below us..." Which happened to be the floor that the intruder was currently walking up to. Rarity's eyes widened also, although not as wide as Twilight's. "I left it on the shelf next to the stairs, the flight we're on." Twilight looked back, it was nearly pitch black. It was very intimidating.

Sigh* "Twilight.. I shall go and get it, okay dear?" Twilight gave Rarity a look of uncertainty, Rarity never really came to the library all that often, so she didn't know the layout of the property all that well.

"Are you sure, you can get them quickly AND quietly?" Twilight asked quietly, to which Rarity nodded, she had a look on her face that a mix of confidence, and worry. Although the look on Rarity's face was an instant worry for her, she did not further question Rarity and allowed Rarity to venture down into the darkness. As she watched her friend walk slowly down the stairs, she muttered a prayer under her breath, hoping that her friend would come back unscathed. "Celestia, please may no harm come upon Rarity; and may she come back safely."

Rarity, uneasily walked down the stairs leading to the second floor of the library. The footsteps from before could once again be heard, this time. As Rarity got off the final step, she could locate the steps to the very floor that she was on, which only scared her more. She just wanted Sonic, to come back soon... She felt so safe around him, and honestly found him to be good looking. But as she was picturing Sonic in her mind, she was woken up to reality as the sound of a door slamming filled the floor, as she ducked behind a couch right in front of her. The sound of a door slamming came from only twenty five to thirty five feet in front of her, as she peaked over the couch, and to her horror... **It was was the** **exact same figure from behind the boutique...** Rarity almost screamed but put her hands over her mouth as she instantly became more frantic in her movements. She waited until the figure went into another room, but instead the figure walked up to a window facing the town, and put his arms behind his back. Seeing this as an opportune time, Rarity quickly located the keys, and sneaked up the stairs.

Twilight continued to look into the darkness, until she could make out the shape of a female anthropomorphic pony slowly coming towards her. A huge wave of relief came over her as she let put a sigh of relief, and a smile formed on her face as Rarity was only a few more steps from her. Twilight reached her hand out for the key, and Rarity was reaching her arm out to give Twilight the key until.. **CREAK!** It was as if time stood still, as Rarity and Twilight had horrified looks on their faces. Rarity slowly walked closer to Twilight, but they could hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs fast. In a state of panic, Twilight snatched the key from Rarity's hand and hastily unlocked the door, and grabbed Rarity's arm and pulled her into the room. Locking the door behind them. They were breathing heavily, as they heard the figure let out a growl, before heading back down the stairs. After a few moments of them being in a frozen state, Twilight and Rarity embraced each other in a heartfelt hug, they stayed in that position for several seconds before eventually relinquishing the hug, and only then, did they start to think about the events that they had just been apart of.

"Twilight.. You remember the figure me and Sonic told you about?" Twilight looked at Rarity with a questioning look on her face, "Well... the person who broke into the library... Was it." Twilight let out a barley audible gasp.

"Seriously?! That.. Thing was inside MY library?!" Twilight whispered loudly, remembering that it could still be in the library.

"As much as I want to say no dear... I'm afraid it was." Rarity said, lowering her head. Twilight was about to say something, until they heard the figure charging up the stairs and charging into the door, fortunately for Twilight and Rarity, the door was sturdy and didn't budge. However, the figure had a solution to that problem. He could be heard revving up a fucking chainsaw! (How he got it is beyond me) Twilight and Rarity were horrified at this, and because Twilight had a tendency to forget about using teleportation spells during a life or death situation, because she panics... No way out.

Just as he was about to start cutting down the door, Twilight, Rarity and the figure heard someone at the front door.

"Yo! Mind letting me back in? Pretty please?" Twilight and Rarity were relieved to hear that it was Sonic. But they were slightly worried at the same time as to what the figure's going to do since Sonic's at the front door. But they heard the figure growl again, and run down the stairs until they couldn't hear anything, besides of Sonic constantly shouting, "Hello?! Hello?! Anyone home?!" So after a couple more minutes, when they decided that he was no longer in the library, Twilight grabbed they keys, and unlocked the bedroom door, she hesitated a bit before pulling the door and stared into the dark. She determined that the intruder was no longer present in the library.

"Okay Rarity, let's go." Twilight once again used her magic to levitate the candle, and started to walk down the stairs. Rarity followed suite, only a step or two they had reached the first floor, they felt a cold breeze hit them as they got off of the stairs.

"Rarity.. Do you feel that?" No response. "Rarity?" Twilight looked at Rarity and saw her looking in the direction of something, Twilight looked in the direction of whatever she was looking at to see, one of the windows wide open. His escape route.

"I think I found where he left..." Rarity said uneasily. Not wanting to take a chance, Twilight ran over to the window and hasitly closed it; locking it as well. Twilight and Rarity ran down the stairs to the ground floor, once they got to the bottom of the stairs they could see that tables were toppled over, books were just laying in random places, and weirdest of all, some of them had torn pages out of them. But they didn't focus on that right now, as Twilight looked through a peephole to confirm that Sonic was still out there, which he was. Twilight unlocked the door, and was greeted to Sonic smiling at them. But his demeanour quickly changed once he saw the look on their faces, they looked as if they were in a near death experience.

"What the hell happened?" Sonic asked worriedly, as he could see all of the figure's handiwork behind them.

Twilight answered him as Rarity walked to the nearest couch, and sat down on it, with her head looking down at her feet. "Almost immediately after you left, someone came in and locked the door. Then as we were going to lock ourselves in my bedroom a couple floors up, one of the floorboards creaked and we heard someone running up the stairs. We got in the room in time, practically closed the door right in it's face, and locked the door... Turns out the thing had some sort of chainsaw or something with it; and just as it was going to cut down the door, that's when you came back and knocked on the door." Twilight explained, a little ticked off that Sonic's abrupt departure almost cost them their lives.

"Holy sh- what did the guy look like?" Sonic quickly changed what he was saying, knowing that if he cursed in front of Rarity, there was the chance she would slap him again. Twilight nervously glanced back at Rarity, and back over to Sonic.

"It was the figure from the boutique.." Sonic immediately looked at her in shock, eyes wide, and his mouth completely opened.

"What the fuck?! Where the hell did he go?!" Sonic let himself in, and looked around. He race walked upstairs onto the first floor, and immediately scanned the area, thinking that he might still be in the building.

"Sonic, he's gone. He went through the window." Twilight said, pointing over to the window which he had escaped through. Sonic walked over to the window, and gazed outside. Nothing was there. He snapped his head back around and went into various other rooms; nothing inhabited them. Only inanimate objects. Sonic let his guard down, as he went to question Twilight some more.

"Did the figure take anything? Like a gem maybe? And did it do anything to you two? Because, I swear to god, if it did.. I'm gonna-" Twilight cut him off before he could go on a verbal tirade.

"No Sonic, he never got to me or Rarity." After saying this, Twilight could see Sonic calming himself down a bit. Then Twilight remembered something, she looked out of a window, and began to walk towards the front door. "Sonic, I forgot that Princess Celestial asked if I could see her before sunrise; she says that she wants to teach me some more about some spells and whatnot. Anyways you two take care, and please be careful." Without another word, Twilight exited the building, leaving behind a confused Sonic and a very quiet Rarity. Sonic looked over to Rarity to see she was still looking down at her feet, he started to feel worried about her and approached her.

"Rarity... Are you okay?" He stuck a hand out, to put on her shoulder, but it was smacked away. Rarity then looked up, her face full of rage and tears running down her cheeks. 'Oh shit! Why did Twilight leave now?'

"Why did you leave?!" Rarity shouted, making Sonic step back in surprise. "If you hadn't left, we could've had a MUCH safer night! WE ALMSOT GOT KILLED BECAUSE YOU LEFT US SONIC!" Rarity screamed, making Sonic recoil slightly. Sonic looked at her sheepishly, and apologetically.

"Well... Yeah um..." Sonic couldn't put a sentance together as Rarity got more pissed by the second.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW SCARED I FELT SONIC?! I WAS TERRIFIED, THAT I COULD DIE! WITHOUT SAYING MY FINAL GOODBYES TO EVERYONE I KNOW AND LOVE!" Rarity's outburst caused a massive wave of guilt to hit Sonic, as he stared at her with wide eyes at her outburst. Rarity started panting, and sat back down. She put her face in her hands and began to cry. Sonic shook his head, annoyed at himself. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Rarity. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"L-listen Rarity, I'm so, so sorry for leaving." There was a two second pause, Rarity didn't even lift her head up to look at Sonic, she didn't stop crying either. "I wanted to see if I could catch it... To see if I could, well, make sure it never comes back." Sonic said, there was another brief pause; Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but that was postponed when Rarity suddenly wrapped her arms around him, and hugged his side tightly. Sonic's shirt was getting stained with Rarity's tears; but Sonic didn't give a damn at this point. In return he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her in closer, rubbing her back a bit in an attempt to comfort.

"Hey... Please don't cry; I hate it when beautiful women cry." 'Did I really just fucking say that to her? At least I was being honest..' Rarity looked up at him, with a surprised look on her face. And she's about to ask that cliché question.

"Y-You think I'm beautiful?" Told you. Rarity let go of Sonic, and used the sleeves of her robe to wipe her eyes. She looked at him, in wonder about what his answer is going to be.

"Well... Yeah. I really do think that you're beautiful." Sonic somehow was able to say this looking at her eyes, and not her... Well... Her tits; and once that was said, Sonic looked up at the ceiling and scratched behind his head. Rarity looked away, with a mad blush on her face. 'This is awkward...' An awkward silence filled the room as both Rarity and Sonic refused to look each other in the eye. Only taking glances at each other, before quickly turning away before either of them could notice. Rarity let out a sigh, which made Sonic look at her. She looked down.

"Well Sonic... I've always thought you were.. Quite, handsome.." Awkward as fuck! Now it was Sonic's turn to be a Knuckles impersonater, as his face became warm with a blush forming on his cheeks. He just looked straight forward. Rarity kept looking at him for another few seconds before once again turning away and looking elsewhere. Meanwhile Sonic, was trying to form a basic sentance.

"Wow... Errrr.. Thanks, Rarity." Sonic said slowly. Another awkward silence filled the room until, Sonic felt his stomach rumble, obviously signalling that he was hungry. Rarity somehow didn't notice, making Sonic relieved. He stood up, and he walked towards the door and opened it, but not going fully outside the room. Instead he just looked around, he could feel Rarity staring at the back of his head. So he tried to make the situation less awkward by trying to have a normal conversation.

"So, uh Rarity?" He turned his head so he could look over his shoulder. "You happen to know where the kitchen is, in this place?" Sonic questioned, becoming more hungry by the minute. There was silence from Rarity for another two seconds before she finally answered

"Y-yes, go to the door on the right, that should be it." After receiving a nod from Sonic, he walked out of the room leaving the door open. 'Did I really say that he was handsome? Caught up in the moment I guess'

Sonic went to the door on the right, with presumably the kitchen behind it. As he was about lean his hand forwards, to try to turn the nob, he noticed that the door was already forced open; probably by the figure. As he walked in, he saw a purple object in the corner of the room, with its back turned to him. It seemed to be asleep, somehow it must have slept through the entire time he was in the library.

"What the hell?" Sonic carefully walked over to it, trying to not make a sound. Then all of a sudden, it sprang up and got into some karate pose, as if it was waiting for something to walk over to him.

"HEY! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME! FOR I KNOW THE ART OF KUNG FU! ... BASIC KUNG FU!" Sonic looked at him blankly and then blinked, to make sure this wasn't any sort of mirage. Truth be told, it was no mirage or hallucination. What was in front of Sonic, was a small purple dragon, in a Kung Fu pose, ready to fight.

"... Ummmm... What?" That was the only thing Sonic could think of saying, as he was too confused to think of anything else. He then noticed the dragon walking up to him, and did a crane kick to Sonic's shin. He stayed in the crane kick pose for two seconds, before slowly removing his foot from Sonic's shin and grasping his foot, obviously in pain. He let a very feint, 'aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh' escape his lips. He then fell to the ground, still clasping his foot. He then sat upright, and breathed in, and let out a 'Ahhhhh!', he repeated this process as if he was Peter Griffin from family guy. Before getting up, albeit nearly falling back down; and once he got up, he hopped on one foot. He hopped over to Sonic and this time tried punching his shin. He got the exact same result; once he was sitting upright he once again started breathing in and out like Peter Griffin.

"Is this just going to keep happening? Because no matter how you hit me, it isn't going to work." Sonic said, shaking his head at the dragon. Who was still clasping in his foot, as he hadn't put as much force into the punch as he had with the crane kick.

"Yeah, I think I know that now." He slightly hissed at the pain. "Darn! It's hurts so bad!" Sonic looked at the dragon, he got a chuckle out out of the dragon's actions.

"The pain will go away, in about five minutes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." Sonic said, taking his focus off the field off of the the dragon, and looked in the cabinets for food. He however saw no food that had any relation to meat however, which came off to him as odd.

"Hey, where's all of the meat-related food?" Sonic asked the purple dragon.

"Ponies don't eat meat." Sonic looked confused for a moment. If there's could there be no meat related food, then how is this dragon still alive? "And before you ask, I eat gems. Not meat." Now it made sense to Sonic. All lthough the eating gems part was weird.

"Right..." Sonic went back to searching for food, and a smile came across his face as he saw two cupcakes beside some noodles. He took one of the cupcakes greedily, and took a large bite out of it. He heard a door closing, and became cautious, but let his guard down as he saw Rarity coming into view. He looked her up and down, still pleased about her outfit. He also saw out of his peripheral vision, the dragon looking at Rarity, he was looking at Rarity like a Looney Toons character who had love hearts in their eyes. It was obvious the dragon had a huge crush on Rarity. He turned his full attention back to Rarity.

"Sonic, I heard some groans, of what seems to be pain. Are you okay?" Rarity asked, not noticing the dragon; who just kept his eyes on Rarity.

"It wasn't me who was in pain." Sonic pointed to the dragon. "That guy over there, was." Rarity looked over to where Sonic was pointing at, to see the purple dragon quickly taking his eyes off of Rarity, and just looked at nothing in particular.

"Oh Spike! What's the matter dear?" Spike loved it when she called him that, and wanted to seem 'tough' in front of Rarity so he did something unexpected.

"That... That blue guy over there hit me!" Rarity and Sonic looked at him in shock and then at each other. Rarity then gaineda serious look on her face.

"Sonic, is this true." Sonic sighed, knowing what the dragon was doing.

"No. In fact, he tried kicking me, and failed, then he tried punching me which, also failed." Rarity, looked for any hint that he might be lying. But she found none. She looked at Spike with an annoyed look, making Spike nervous.

"Spike, did Sonic really hit you? Or is this just an attempt to make Sonic look bad?" Spike, started getting more nervous and chuckled sheepishly. He shrugged his shoulders, which made Rarity face palm and groan. "Really Spike?" Sonic watched in amusement, as Rarity took Spike into the room he was just in with Rarity, and he could hear her scolding Spike. Sonic continued eating he cupcake, until it was no more. He put his ear to the wall, and heard the following.

"Plus, it's so rude and selfish to blame someone for your own actions! What if the same thing happened to you, and Sonic was lying that you did something to him? How would you feel Spike?" Sonic suppressed his laughter, and walked over to the room that they were in, and leaned on the doorway.

"Rarity, it's nothing major. No need to teach him a lesson or anything." Rarity looked at Sonic and back at Spike, before finally looking back at Sonic. She walked towards Sonic and as she was going to pass him, she stopped.

"Just trying to help dear." She said, with a small smile; which in turn, made Sonic smile.

"I know you were, which I'm grateful for." Sonic replied. She kept her smile and walked past him. He followed her movements, ogling her ass, which somehow Spike didn't notice. Then he started to get anxious again, as Sonic looked back at him.

"... Please don't hit me..." Spike quietly pleaded. Sonic barley heard it, and chuckled.

"Spike... You actually think I'm going to hit you? I know why you did that... I mean she is very attractive and I would want to get some easy sympathy from her as well as hug anytime of the week as well..." Sonic trailed off; Spike became embarrassed as his cheeks now had a rosy glow on them. He knew Sonic knew about his feelings towards Rarity...

"Umm... No? No, no no! I do- I don't like her THAT way!" Spike tried to convince, Sonic but to no avail. Sonic saw right through his attempts to hide feelings.

"You make it pretty obvious. I mean, the way you were staring at her in the kitchen when she first walked in, and when she came up to you and looked at me, you stared at her as if you were a Looney Tunes character, madly in love." Sonic said, making Spike sheepishly scratch the back of his head, as he refused eye contact with Sonic.

" *Sigh*... Am I THAT obvious?" Spike finally looked at Sonic, in which Sonic gave a confirming nod. Spike sighed, and Sonic approached him.

"I know man, she's attractive, great ass, and a wonderful pair of tits; but have you ever told her about how you feel? My guess is no, correct?" Spike shook his head. "Well then, why not get it off of your chest. Even if she says no, you'll feel so much better after speaking your mind about her, to her." Spike looked down.

"Well, it's not that simple. I mean, it could ruin the bond me and her already have, it could lead to embarrassment... Heck, maybe she'll tell everyone that I said that I love her." Spike said, his voice reached a depressing tone. Sonic took a bit of pity on Spike.

"Don't think like that. She isn't like that, you and I both know that. However, I cannot guarantee she'll like you back. But I really doubt it will tarnish the friendship you two have. If she says no, just accept it, and don't throw a temper tantrum and you'll be fine. Like I said, you'll feel a LOT better, once you've confessed to her. Even if she says no, you'll feel much more relived without having a burden on your mind constantly. Although I wouldn't tell her now as she's pissed at you, and might reject you in a more mean spirited way. Just a heads up." Sonic explained, although Spike was very grateful for the advice, he was rather confused at something.

"Say, why are you even helping me? I tried to make you look bad in front of Rarity. So if anything, you should be against me, and not giving me advice." Sonic simply looked at him with a smile.

"I'm not that type of guy Spike. But when she's more open to talk to you. Go for it. I'll support you." Sonic said as he put his hand on Spike's shoulder. Spike looked up at Sonic, and was greeted with a wink, which made Spike smile slightly. Giving him some confidence. "Now, I'm going to go talk to Rarity, not about you of course." Sonic said, and he walked out of the room and closed the door; allowing Spike some free time to think about what Sonic had told him.

"He seems like a good guy... Just hope that he isn't all smoke and mirrors though.." Spike got much more unnerved at the thought, that Sonic's nice guy personality, was just all a Facadé; and all it was doing, was concealing a much more darker entity, a much more scary part of him... The scary thing is, he isn't far off.

"Hey Rarity!" Sonic called out, and Rarity appeared with her head sticking out of the kitchen. "You know what time it is?" Sonic asked.

After a moment of silence, Rarity answered him, "10:25am dear!" Sonic looked out of the window, to see the sunrising. What a beautiful sight it was. Then all of a sudden, Sonic's vision started to go blurry.

"Woah... Am I high? Or just tired as fuck?" It was the latter of the two, and Sonic collapsed to the floor and immediately started to snore.

 **Sorry for the late chapter. My life has just got in the way, as well as my health deteriorating. But I thank all those who waited, and here another chapter to "War Never Changes". Yes I changed the name. Because the first name I gave the story was stupid. But Anyways, I will see you guys...**

 **whenever I decide to update.**

 **Chao!**


	12. Chapter 11: Darkness and Pure Beauty

**Sonic POV:**

I opened my eyes, and noticed that for some weird reason, I had woken up on the doorstep to some sort of castle. I got up, and looked around for any signs of Rarity, Twilight or anyone else; but there was no one. Not a single person walked the streets, not a single person, made any sound. I was officially disturbed, and before I could think of what I was going to do next, I heard a loud bang and I quickly spun around in the direction of the noise; to see that the castle door was now open. Now I was presented with two options, One; stay out here where the inhabitants of Equestria could be from Resident Evil 4, or Two; get the fuck inside the castle and see if I can find anything to piece together why there wasn't anyone about. I must also note that the sun was still up, so there is no way that everyone all of a sudden became a night owl, and slept during the day. In fact, how the fuck did I even end up here in the first place? Did Rarity put me here? I wish I knew, yet at the same time, I had a gut wrenching feeling that I would rather let that mystery be unsolved. So I took a deep breath and walked inside the castle; and as soon as my entire body was within the castle walls, another bang echoed through the castle, I once again looked behind me, to see that the castle door had closed by itself. I also noticed a small detail, a few seconds after the door was shut the light from underneath the small gap at the bottom of the door, just vanished. Which really creeped me out. But... I felt someone's or something's, gaze on the back of my head. I could sense its presence behind, very easily... Too easily.. as if, it was... a part of me. I slowly turned my head, and out of my peripheral vision, I held in a gasp as there stood my dark form. Me, being the courageous(or as most others say, stubborn) I turned around and faced my dark form; who might I add had a menacing grin, which went from ear to ear. But the most noticeable thing that wasn't normal, was that it's eyes had a crimson tinge to them. It then all of a sudden, gained a serious face and began summoning something. I prepared myself for what most could predict to be a horde of monsters, soldiers and maybe even if I'm lucky, a bunch of hot chicks who are huge fans of me. But after a second or two, he summoned some very... Out of place things, a table, two chairs, and a mirror. This didn't creep me out, but it more or less came off as strange, as he sat down in the chair closest to him, and looked as if he wanted to talk about something.

 **"Do not fear, I mean no harm. Sit down; why don't we, have a little chat?"** He said. This surprised me. The dark form of me, that stood before me, who wants nothing more to spill blood when it is unleashed, is in a calm state and is willing to actually talk.

"How do I know you won't try to kill me?" I asked. He chuckled at this." **As of now, im still technically apart of you, as I have not been forcefully taken out of your body. So..."** The dark form of me, then shot a black beam towards me. There was no chance of dodging or blocking it; I could only take what was coming, which was probably instant death. I closed my eyes in preparation. I could feel the beam hit me... But it went straight through me. I felt no pain, no discomfort; I felt nothing. I looked on in wonder, before looking at the dark form, and oInce again he had a smile in his face; although, not as menacing as before. " **See? I am unable to kill you. Every attempt would just end in failure."** He finished off. It gave me relief knowing that I had one less thing to worry about.

" **So please; take a seat.** " He asked again. I had more confidence in my answer, and I walked towards him, and sat in the seat facing opposite him.

"What do you want?" I simply asked, looking him straight into those lifeless, empty, white and slightly crimson eyes.

 **"Well, Blue Hedgehog; I am here to talk to you about... Choices. Remember the choices in video games, where your choices impact the story? Think of this, as that... Only real life."** I was about to say something, when the dark form put his hand and cut me off. **"Wait. So, in most things that happen that involve something making you furious, you've got very simple choices. Option one; you stay calm, and focused. Not allowing your anger to take control. Or Option two; my personal favourite by the way, you could tap into the deepest, and darkest place in your psyche, and allow yourself to be overcome by rage; and allow a demon to take control of you; and in this case, that demon, is me. Now, if you choose option one, well, everyone just sees you as the normal, fun loving Sonic; the perveted, and caring Sonic... However."** The dark form chuckled before continuing. **"If option two, is selected... You begin to transform into what many call, your dark form. They are right, but also incorrect. You see, I may visually** **only** **be dark, and have white eyes, and can easily make many things vanquish from existence... But do you also remember, during that dark period of your life, when you and that little whore Sally finally broke up? Do you also remember when you tried to end your own life, by a knife through the brain? May I ask who prevented you from killing yourself?"** I knew exactly what he was talking about, and cringed at the thought of me almost ending my life.

"Yes... I do remember.." I answered, not taking my eyes off of him.

 **"Well then, that means you should remember that I stopped you from killing yourself. In fact, I requested that you gave in to the demonic side of you, in which you refused. You refused to gain more power than you already have in your current form, or even you super form; you could've ruled the soldiers of the underworld, and led them to victory... You, being the idiotic being that you are, declined my offer; and to this very day, I'm still in wonder about why you refused to become almost immortal... So now, tell me why you denied my offer Sonic."** He asked, in a demanding tone. He became more aggressive in the way he spoke as he talked about me denying his offer of me accepting to go full on dark.

"You might have stopped me from killing myself, but what you wanted me to do afterwards was unacceptable. You wanted me to go against my friends, and you wanted me to allow you to fully take control over my body!" I shouted, he only looked at me with a grin, I was getting pissed off now. I was tempted to take a swing at him but I knew, if he couldn't harm me, then I couldn't harm him.

 **"You're just like all of those cliché heroes; they always show their good side, and act nice in front of friends and in front of the cameras... But what about when no one is watching? We all know, that behind every 'friendly' hero, is a fucking asshole. Or maybe even, a more evil, sadistic side to them. Doesn't that apply to you? Sonic?"** My dark form, titled his head to the side, a grin still present on its face... Wait a minute.

"Wait, your a form from within me... How are you sitting in front of me, if you're apart of me?!" I asked, now just realising that this shouldn't be happening.

 **"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to catch on. But before we go, just remember... Once I'm unleashed, you lose full control... See you soon, Maurice."** Why do I feel as if I'm being restrained?

"Wait, what the fuck? Wh-what the hell are you doing?! I can't mo-" Just as I was about to finish my sentence, my words just fell on my tounge, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't speak. Even when I tried to yell, all that came out was, nothing. I looked up and saw my dark form walking towards me, and I couldn't do anything; I was forced to watch on as it slowly, and menacingly walked towards me.

" **We** **will meet each other again, very soon. Goodbye for now."** Then, the next thing I knew, he just vanished into thin air. Then, I felt everything shaking, as if the entire world was being shook.

 **No-ones POV:**

"Sonic! Wake up!" A voice echoed in Sonic's head, as he was just waking up. "Come on, you've been sleeping for six hours." The voice spoke once more, it's voice ringing through Sonic's ears. His vision was blurry, as his eyes adjusted to the room he was in. He felt, the material he was lying on, it was soft; not hard like the floor he had originally fell asleep on. He was in a bedroom. "He's waking up, finally." Another voice said. Sonic rubbed his eyes, and there was Twilight and Rarity. Sonic was still in a groggy state, but still tried to talk anyways.

"Wh-wh-wha, whe-where am I?" His words came out slurred, as he constantly had to start over what he was saying.

"You passed out on the floor, I came in about a couple of minutes after you passed out. I used my magic to levitate you to the bed." Twilight responded.

"Yes darlin', you must have passed out from exhaustion." Rarity added. Sonic slowly became more aware to his surroundings.

"Oh... Rrrright." Sonic said, his words still slurred. But a sudden thought popped into Sonic's mind, that made im become fully awake. "Wait, has anything happened? Like has that creep came back? Any attacks?" Sonic quickly asked, now fully awake.

"No. No attacks, and no signs of that creep who tried to kill us." Twilight answered, giving Sonic some relief. As he layed his head back on the pillow, and began to think about that dream he had with his dark form.

"Sonic, the princesses have requested that you come before them." Twilight said, out of the blue. Sonic immediately looked at her.

"Okay. When and where?" Sonic asked.

"At their castle, in canterlot; and in an hour." Twilight quickly answered.

"Wait a second, is it just Sonic that's going?" Rarity asked, Twilight glanced between Rarity and Sonic. She knew Rarity just wanted to be close to him, and Sonic was oblivious to this.

"Actually, no. For some reason the princesses want Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow and us to be there as well." Twilight said. Sonic figured out in his head that the cyan Pegasus that nearly took his head off, must be the one who they call Rainbow.

"When should we leave?" Sonic asked, getting off of the bed and stretching a bit. As he stretched his shirt lifted a bit, and showed off his nicely toned abs. Rarity stared at them for a while, before being brought back into reality by Twilight. Once she realised what she was doing, her face started to go red in embarrassment and Twilight had to contain her laughter... Sonic was once again oblivious to what was going on. "... Am I, missing something here?" Sonic asked, he was confused as fuck, and noticed Rarity's red face. He then became even more confused. Rarity then walked out of the room to avoid further embarrassment. "Ooooooookkkkkkkk... So when do we leave?" Sonic asked again.

"Oh, um; we should leave in about ten minutes." Twilight responded, Sonic nodded and started walking over to the kitchen but before he could get to the kitchen door, he saw Spike; he looked nervous.

"Hey Spike! What's up man?" Sonic could see the nervous look in his face, and thought that maybe it was about Rarity. "You seem nervous, is it because of Rarity?" Spike was having a hard time getting his words out.

"W-well y-y-yeah! I'm gonna finally talk to her about how I feel man." Sonic gained a small smile on his face after he heard that, but remembered that Rarity would be going with him and the others to see what the princesses want.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait a while to do that; me, Rarity, Twilight and a few others are going to see the princesses. I don't think you can come along. Sorry Spike." Sonic could see the look on Spike's face immediately turn into disappointment, and Sonic felt bad for him.

*Sigh* "Darn, how long will you guys be in Canterlot?" Spike said, praying that they would be in and out of Canterlot within a day or two.

"To be honest Spike, I don't know for sure. But we'll probably only be in Canterlot for a couple of days." Sonic answered.

Spike was about to reply, when Twilight was heard shouting from another room. "Come on Sonic! Let's go!" It hadn't even been five minutes yet, although Twilight had said they would leave in ten minutes. Sonic was a little confused about Twilight's timing, but didn't bother questioning it.

"Shit, I guess that means I gotta go now. I'll see you when we get back Spike!" Sonic waved at Spike, Spike waved back with a small smile on his face before he was no longer visible to Sonic's line of sight. He spotted Twilight at the door, and then asked, "Wait, so when are we going to get the others?" Twilight looked up at him, with a grin.

"Well... I already called all of them, so they should all be here in no less than.." There were three loud knocks at the door. "Now." Twilight pulled open the door and was immediately greeted by Pinkie Pie, being Pinkie Pie.

"HELLOTHERE!OHMYWHOISTHISBLUEGUY?!WASN'THETHEGUYWHOFOUGHTOFFTHOSETIMBERWOLVESOHMYITISHELLOTHERE!" Sonic felt uncomfortable as Pinkie's gaze fell on him and she stood in front of him with a massive grin. "MYNAMEISPINKIEPIEWHAT'SYOUR'S?HASITGOTSOMETHINGTODOWITHBLUE?!" Pinkie said all of that in one breath, as Sonic looked on in both astonishment and probably a hint of fear as well.

"Are... Are you okay?" Sonic asked, to which Pinkie let out a giggle; which honestly creeped the fuck out of Sonic.

"Of course I'm okay silly!" Sonic wanting no further business with the hyperactive pony, walked around Pinkie and was greeted by Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. However, before any of them could say anything, Sonic noticed Rainbow Dash and became wary of her.

"Hey! Don't I know you?" After a confused look from Rainbow, it clicked. "Wait, you're that chick who nearly took my damn head off while I was running over to the hospital!" Rainbow sheepishly chuckled.

"Yeah... Sorry about that; I saw that you were pretty darn fast, so I thought I could've gotten your attention and we could have talked or something." Rainbow Dash said, gaining a couple of odd looks.

"Okay? You can just talk to me anytime you know? Without the need to try and take my head off?" Sonic sarcastically asked, earning a few laughs from those around him.

After a while Rarity came out, wearing a white dress which showed off her curves nicely. Sonic took a moment to gaze at Rarity. 'Holy! Rarity's got some curves! Then again, I already knew that.' Sonic looked around as if he totally wasn't staring lewdly at Rarity.

"Alright. Let's go." Twilight abruptly said. She sounded as though she was in a rush.

"Hey Twilight, what's the rush?" Sonic asked, and Twilight snapped her head to face him, with an annoyed look.

"What's the rush? We are visiting the princesses! The princesses! Not just some commoner. So we must be careful, and can't be too open to bad clothing or inconveniences. Is that correct Rarity?" Twilight asked, taking a random jab at Rarity.

*Sigh* "Twilight, is this subject really that important to bring up again?" Rarity asked, sounding pissed off. Not wanting to be reminded of such embarrassing times. For the next couple of minutes, a back and forth arguement between Twilight and Rarity ensued. It was getting on the nerves of everybody, but they stayed silent. Sonic got so annoyed that he just ran forward, in front of the group and only stopped to ask for directions for the train station.

 **At the Train Station:**

Sonic was sitting on a bench, looking at nothing in particular. Also feeling glad that he doesn't have to deal with Rarity and Twilight's arguing. Now, he had time to think about that odd dream he had earlier.

"What was that dream I had earlier? Is it some sort of sign? Is it predicting future events maybe? Maybe it's even telling me what it wants to do? That isn't something that shouldn't be taken away as a possibility. My dark side is always wanting me to fully embrace the dark side. Sounds like too much of a Star Wars rip off if you ask me." Before he could think, or say anything else. His head was overrun by voices. But, these voices sounded as if they were in a rage, and they caused immense pain for the blue hedgehog. He quickly rushed to a restroom where he lay around on the ground, clutching his head in agony. "The end is here!" "Pain is all you will feel." "This empty pain is here to stay!" "Vanquish!" Were a few, of the many phrases that were being repeated in Sonic's head. Then they stopped, but unfortunately the same couldn't be said about the pain. A booming voice echoed through Sonic's head. "Soon, you will have no choice but to allow me to flow through your body, and take control!" That phrase sounded awfully familar to Sonic, but he couldn't place it. Now, there was nothing; except the pain, which lingered. It slowly faded away, and as Sonic looked at himself in the mirror, he saw that his eyes were bloodshot and he started to feel dizzy. He made a dash to one of the stalls and vomited violently, until bits of blood were noticeable in the vomit. After feeling as though he had emptied out his entire body, he washed his face, popped a mint into his mouth and left the restroom. He checked his pockets for bits, no luck. He was completely broke and was feeling slightly dehydrated. He slumped into a bench, and did the only thing he could really do at this point... Wait. He felt like dozing off, but prohibited himself from doing so. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sonic could hear his name being called by multiple people and tried to pinpoint where the voices were coming from. He put on a façade and tried to look like he was absolutely fine, as he saw Rarity, Twilight and the others walking towards him. He stood up and waved in their direction.

"Sonic! Sonic, why'd ya run off like that?" Applejack questioned. Not wanting the burden of glares from Twilight and Rarity, Sonic lied and said he had thought he'd seen someone that he recognised. This was obviously a lie, but since Sonic, his parents and Tails have a history with Equestria, they bought it.

"I see. Well, did you know them?" Twilight said, understanding what Sonic was saying. Although it was a lie.

"Nope. Turns out they were just some random guy. I said sorry to them, then I just came here." Sonic replied. He stood up, but immediately regretted doing so as he stood upright, his head started to ache. But he ignored the headache. He felt as though they didn't need to be wrapped up in all of the drama and bullshit that he's going through.

"Sonic, who were those people you were with when you were fightin' them Timberwolves?" Applejack asked, Sonic had to admit, her southern accent was amazing. Although he wasn't intrested in her, in THAT way.

"Hm? Oh, the small yellow fox with the two tails is someone very close to me, but we aren't related; and the two hedgehogs are my parents. From what I heard all four of us had came here back when I was just getting through the toddler stage, and Tails was born almost a year prior to when we arrived here in Equestria." Sonic explained. It looked as if Rainbow Dash was about to say something when Twilight pointed to a train that was coming in to the station.

"Look! There's our train!" She said, everyone looked towards where Twilight was pointing and saw a dark blue locomotive with three other carriages and a dining car come to a halt at the platform they were on. They hastily boarded the train, with Rainbow sitting next to Sonic and Rarity sitting diagonally from Sonic. Sonic looked around, the bright, ambient colours were the first things anyone would notice, and it immediately made him cheer up a bit, although not much. Everyone else did their respective things. Pinkie Pie fucked off to "help" the cooks, Twilight began reading something Sonic had no clue to what it was, Applejack went to fetch something for herself to eat, Rarity just looked around, Fluttershy just sat in silence and weirdly enough, so did Rainbow Dash. After five minutes, they could hear the conductor giving the "all clear", for the train to depart the station. Sonic contemplated taking a nap, until he heard Rainbow sigh. Thinking that there is something wrong, Sonic looked at her with slight concern. But ended up falling asleep before he could even have the chance to ask her what's wrong. Sonic awoke, and he saw that not only was it nighttime, but everyone else was asleep... Almost everyone anyways. He noticed Rainbow Dash not being present, and he looked around until he saw her looking out of a window, with her arms crossed. Quietly, he got up and walked over to where she was.

"Hey, Rainbow. You okay?" Rainbow turned her head, and saw Sonic standing there, with a slightly concerned expression plastered on his face. She shook her head.

"N-nah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She tried to cover up with a smile, but Sonic saw past all it.

"Rainbow, I can tell you aren't being honest with me. The smile isn't convincing, nor is the fact that you stumbled on your words." Rainbow frowned. "So, tell me: what's wrong?" Rainbow looked out the window again, and avoided eye contact with Sonic. She for some reason, looked around before finally facing Sonic after a brief silence.

"Sonic... Can... Can we talk somewhere more... Private?" Sonic was at first confused at this; everyone was asleep and they weren't waking up anytime soon. So why would they need to go to someplace else that was more "private"? But Sonic shrugged it off as nothing to be worried about.

"Yeah, let's go." He accepted Rainbow's offer, but he noticed a small smile forming on Rainbow's face. He once again, shrugged it off.

"Alright, follow me." Rainbow walked in front of Sonic and motioned to him to follow her, and Sonic did exactly that. But he couldn't help but check out Rainbow's derrière, as the motion of her hips made for a nice show for Sonic to watch, unbeknownst to her. 'Those hips really don't lie.' Sonic pervertdly thought to himself. Rainbow brought him to the very last carriage and went through the door, Sonic followed suit. He saw Rainbow bent over, arms on the railing which was stopping her from tumbling off of the carriage and onto the tracks. Sonic didn't hesitate to have another glance at Rainbow's, 'Nice, round...', Sonic came up with words to describe Rainbow's rear. But shaking those thoughts off, he walked over to Rainbow and looked at the site that presented itself to them. It was beautiful. The moonlight shun down and it's reflection was clearly seen in the lake, and the area they were passing through had a nice amount of trees to help improve the view, as well as a few mountains in the back, which further helped to make the scenery even more remarkable. But Sonic, didn't pay much attention to the scenery for long, as he quickly killed the silence between him and Rainbow.

"Rainbow, why'd you bring me out here?" Rainbow never moved her gaze, and kept looking out into the night sky.

"Listen Sonic, if you think I'm going to kiss you, or ask you to be my boyfriend, both of those answers are wrong. I just felt bored and wanted to talk to someone privately." Sonic gained interest immediately once he heard that she didn't just wanna become his girlfriend. "I've never really gotten the chance to talk to anyone like me, without them having to "go away to do something", or apparently they're "late for a date". They always say that once I open my mouth for five goddamn seconds. I... I just want someone to talk to y'know? I'm personally not intrested in relationships, but I just need someone to talk to me. I figured since you are fellow speed freak, maybe we could get along?" Rainbow said. Sonic felt a bit bad for Rainbow, and understood where she was coming from.

"Rainbow." Rainbow looked up at Sonic. Her face practically said that she was begging for an answer, more preferably a positive answer. "Like I said before, you can talk to me at anytime; and I totally understand where you're coming from. Trust me, I've had my fair share of people who dont really listen to me when I start to ramble on about speed. I, personally don't mind it though. But if you need to talk to me, just say! I'll listen." Sonic's answer seemed to have really made Rainow happy. She had a grin on her face, and it seemed really genuine.

"Thanks Sonic. You're a really nice guy, you know that?" Sonic chuckled at her rhetorical question.

"No need to thank me. But I usually get called dickhead, or rodent, or an asshole; so being called "a nice guy", is a very pleasant change. So thanks." Sonic smiled, as Rainbow laughed at his comment. But she did something that caught him off guard. As soon as he took his gaze off of her, she came up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. While at first he didn't react at all, he soon accepted her embrace, returning the hug.

"Seriously Sonic, thanks for listening to me. I really needed to talk to someone about how I felt." Rainbow said, making Sonic's smile grow wider, although she couldn't see it.

Sonic was about to respond, until the sound of something like a book falling grabbed their immediate attention. They quickly let go of each other, and became cautious as they walked back into the carriage, looking around for anyone that could've produced that sound. But every time they looked, there wasn't a single soul that wasn't awake on the train. They decided to drop the issue and fell asleep next to one another, although Rainbow had started to cuddle into Sonic's side while they were asleep. Using him as a temporary pillow. Which was seen by one pony, who just stared at the duo and after a while, they fell back asleep. But if there was one word to describe how it looked at Sonic and Rainbow Dash, it would be envy.

It was the crack of dawn, and everyone aboard the train were still asleep. But a certain blue hedgehog was stirring, and as he stretched and let out a yawn, he noticed Rainbow cuddling into him and quietly, and slowly pulled himself away from her. He went to the very last carriage like he did the previous night with Rainbow, and stared off at the beautiful sight that presented itself before him. There were no sounds of anyone walking about or talking on the train, but what could be faintly heard was the sound of birds chirping. That was all Sonic could hear, and Sonic loved it. It was peaceful, unlike back in Moebius where Eggman was always trying to pull off some crazy scheme, and it always failed. Except for one instance, the kidnapping of his sister Sonia. Not only that, but she was raped, the thought of that made Sonic sick. But to top it all off, Sonia was eventually robotised, and Sonic was forced to watch the whole sickening process. Sonic tried not to dwell on the thought, but no matter what his mind always traced back to that dreadful day. Sonic headed back to the first carriage (where Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie are currently sleeping.), and he tried to fall back asleep. But to no avail, as just as he was dozing off, a very hyperactive and pink pony started her "routine", of waking everyone up, and being the replacement for that fucking annoying alarm clock, that everyone hated... Except everyone tolerated Pinkie at least.

"WAKEY WAKEY! RISE AND SHINE!" Pinkie Pie shouted, waking everyone up and making Sonic fall out of his seat, face first. He had no intention to move. "HEY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Pinkie Pie asked, very loudly in Sonic's ear, making Sonic's ears ache, but he pretended to still be asleep.

What a terrible decision.

"SONIC! COME ON NOW! YOU GOTTA BE AWAKE! WAKEY WAKEY!" Sonic thought Pinkie Pie was more of a nuisance than Amy(before she stopped chasing Sonic to be her boyfriend) at this point! His eyes bolted open, and he quickly sat upright and stuck his hands out in a defensive manner.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" Sonic shouted, stopping Pinkie from shouting again... Thank fuck for that.

"Okey-Dokey!" Pinkie said in a cheerful manner. She walked off somewhere, and Sonic didn't care enough to figure out where. He saw that everyone was starting to stir, after Pinkie's outburst. They still had a couple more hours to go until they would arrive in Canterlot. Sonic groaned, and rubbed his eyes. Before going to the restroom to do his business. A minute later, Sonic emerged from the rest room, and went over to the dining car, and looked at the various options he could get for breakfast. Although there were a few odd choices that would never be seen back in Mobius, most of the selection of food looked appetising. But being the "Badass" Sonic was, he decided to tough it out and only get a drink of water, which actually eased his throat, which had been bugging him since he woke up. Sonic walked back to the carriage where all the other's were at, and found that Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy were not present. Sonic figured that they had probably just went off to another carriage or something, but he never thought about it too much. Rarity was reading a book on the most popular fashion designs... Or whatever about fashion. Twilight was also reading some sort of book, but on... Spells? Sonic mouthed, "What the fuck?" once he saw the title of the book, but didn't want to ask questions right now; and then, there was Rainbow Dash, who just lay back with her eyes closed. But once she opened one of her eyes and saw Sonic, she smiled a genuine smile at him and Sonic smiled back at her. Once Sonic sat back down Rainbow closed the eye that she had opened and just sat there, not doing much. As Sonic sat back down, he remembered that he had his MP3 player with him. However, just as he was going to start it up, Twilight came up next to him and sat next to him.

"Sonic." Twilight whispered as quietly as possible. "I didn't want to say this in front of Rarity, but Princess Celestia and Princess Luna might want to send us on some sort of quest, so you don't mind partnering up with Rarity do you?" Sonic gave her an odd look, but nodded in agreement. "Thanks. It's just that she's the one who really doesn't like getting into confrontations, and this quest may require us to split up into pairs. So just to be on the safe side, it might be best for you to protect her... Since she isn't the greatest in combat." Sonic was still unsure about this, but didn't argue against it because... Well, it's Rarity he's going with, and she's fucking gorgeous.

"Can't cause any harm." Sonic replied although he was wondering why Twilight asked him to pair up with Rarity. She doesn't even know for sure if the group has to split up into pairs, and that there will be any danger involved! "Wait, how do you even know if there will be any danger involved in this quest, as well as us needing to split up into pairs?" Sonic questioned.

"Well, no doubt that The Princesses have called upon us to come to them because of that figure that came into the library. So chances are that they may just ask us to find out information about him. Which may involve going into a couple of forests, just to see if he's got some sort of camp set up in one of them." Sonic thought it sort of made sense, but was still a bit sceptical about this. But he still went forward with Twilight's request.

"Alright... I guess that makes sense." Sonic said. Twilight smiled at him for agreeing to her request.

"Thanks Sonic!" Twilight whispered loudly, somehow not disturbing Rarity or Rainbow Dash. So once Sonic saw Twilight sit back down and focus on her book again, he looked through the songs he had on it and settled on one song that he thought suited him in some ways. King of my World, by Saliva. He didn't sing along, but he was getting into the song. So much so that he began to headbang slightly, it wasn't noticeable however. But there was one thing that was noticeable however(To Sonic at least), was that when Sonic turned his head to the left, Rarity was no longer there. Rainbow and Twilight didn't notice since they were too preoccupied doing what they ever the fuck they were doing at that time. Sonic got up, and walked into the one of the other carriages, and looked around for Rarity but there was no sign of her. However, out of the corner of his eye, Sonic saw Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy sitting down at a table eating some sort of meal, which Sonic was unable to indentify. He walked up to them and they noticed Sonic and greeted him.

"Any of you happen to have seen Rarity pass through here? She isn't in the carriage with Twilight or Rainbow, and I never saw her leave." He asked not showing any worry in his voice, but in his mind, he was slightly uncomfortable with Rarity's disappearance.

"Ahm sorry there fella, but she ain't passed through here." Applejack answered as she shook her head. Sonic now had a small, yet not so noticeable frown on his face when he heard Applejack's answer.

"Thanks anyways Applejack." Sonic answered, trying to sound as cool and calm as possible. He then entered the front carriage(Sonic and the others had settled down in the third carriage) and there he saw Rarity standing near the doors. Sonic felt relived that he was able to find Rarity this easily. Applejack and the others must have been so focused on eating and talking, that they must have not seen Rarity walking past them. "Rarity!" Sonic called out to her, and Rarity looked back and saw Sonic standing a couple of feet away from her. She fully turned towards him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey there darlin'." She said, although she had a smile on her face, the tone of her voice sounded off; as if Rarity was unsure about something. Maybe even pissed off. Sonic wasn't too sure, but he didn't hesitate in pointing out her tone.

"Rarity, is everything alright? You sound ticked off. Is there, something going on?" Sonic asked concerndly and Rarity did in fact pick up on Sonic's concerned tone.

"I appreciate you being worried about me Sonic." 'Shows that you aren't just intrested in a one night stand anyways.' "But trust me, I'm fine darlin'." Rarity answered. Waving off Sonic's concerns as nothing to talk about. But Sonic didn't see it that way; because to him, something was up.

"Rarity. I can tell something is bugging you. You can tell me if there's anything that's bothering you, y'know?" Sonic said, which brung a frown to Rarity's face.

"Sonic, I don't want you to be concerned over me. I assure you I'm fine." Rarity said a little bit louder than before. Sounding as though she really doesn't want to talk about this. But Sonic, being Sonic didn't let up.

"Rarity." Sonic put a hand on her shoulder. Rarity looked at his hand, and then looked back at him. "There's no need to hide anything from me. I just want to help; and I can tell there's something bugging you.. Talk to me." Sonic looked straight at Rarity. His voice sounded reassuring, and Rarity sighed. Sonic then put his hand off of her shoulder.

"Sonic... I heard what Twilight said." Sonic's eyes widened slightly, since him and Twilight were so quiet while talking. "I heard Twilight talking about how I'm pretty much useless during confrontations... And... And I want that to change. I want to become a valuable asset to the group. But, I'm not sure who I can go to, to help me with that." Rarity looked down, sadness was all that could be used to describe her tone, her body language, and her face. Sonic looked at her, and felt bad for her and without thinking, pulled her into a hug. It did surprise her, but she soon accepted the embrace, and hugged back. After about ten seconds, the hug was relinquished as Rarity continued to not look at Sonic, but at anything but him.

"Hey. Why don't I help you with that?" Sonic suddenly said, prompting Rarity to look up at him with a surprised look on her face, while Sonic had a grin on his.

"Wait; excuse me Sonic but what?" Rarity said. It wasn't that she was confused, but she was surprised that Sonic offered her to help without her even asking for anything from his part.

"I could help you.. Y'know? Hone your fighting skills?" Sonic suggested. Rarity wasn't exactly sure if this was a good idea.

"S-Sonic. Are you sure that this is even a good idea? I mean, so much can go wrong!" Sonic simply shook his head to her worried statement.

"Of course it's a good idea! I mean, I'm the guy who fought off thirty five Timberwolves, remember?" Sonic refrained from ever mentioning Tails or his father Jules helping him in the battle, because he wanted to encourage her to do this.

"I-I guess this could work..." Rarity looked at him with a newfound confidence. "Fine! Sonic, I accept your offer!" Rarity gained a semi serious look on her face, although she still had some worries about this.

"Awesome! Trust me Rarity, you'll be great on the battlefield once you've learned a few techniques. Obviously we can't start now, because we're on a damn train. But once we have spare time, how about we start then? Sonic asked, sounding very cheerful and enthusiastic. He even stool his hand out for a shook, to which Rarity took and they smiled at each other.

"Sounds wonderful darlin'. I personally can't wait." Rarity expressed her excitement for these plans.

"Heck! Maybe I can train you to become a better fighter than me... Nah, no one is better than me in combat." Sonic jokingly said, making Rarity chuckle in the process.

"Oh is that so? We'll have to see about that Sonic!" Rarity said going along with the act, poking Sonic in the chest.

"Now remember that the process of making you a better fighter will be difficult, and at times it will be painful. You still willing to do this?" Sonic asked, making sure Rarity was one hundred percent behind this idea.

"Yes. My final answer is yes. I want to do this." Rarity said in a serious tone. Giving Sonic the answer he needed. Just as he was going to say something else, he could hear his stomach rumbling; signalling that he was getting hungry. Luckily for him, Rarity didn't hear this and didn't give him another lecture about manners.

"Hey Rarity, wanna go get something to eat in the dining car?" Sonic asked, while pointing behind him to the dining car.

"Sure, why not?" Rarity answered and they walked into the dining car and Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy were nowhere to be seen from anywhere inside the carriage. Sonic didn't pay much attention to this however, and focused on getting something to eat.

An hour later and Sonic and Rarity were still sat at a table, talking about their families, and other topics not really worth mentioning. Sonic was able to make Rarity laugh a few times with a couple of funny, and well timed jokes. They also briefly discussed about the training Sonic would put Rarity through, in order for her to become more confident in her abilities as a combatant.

"So Sonic, what do you think the princesses have called upon you for? To reward you perhaps?" Rarity said while sipping on some sort of tea. Which again, Sonic had no knowledge of.

"I'm not to sure myself Rarity. Possibly, but maybe they might wanna talk about the figure that terrorised you and Twilight, that one night." Rarity thought about it for a bit before answering.

"Maybe. But I don't think that will be the main part of the discussion. I still think they're going to reward you for fighting off those Timberwolves." Rarity suggested to which Sonic immediately responded.

"Eh, that would be pretty nice to receive some sort of reward. But I honestly don't mind if I don't; but if I do, it'd be pretty cool I guess." Sonic replied with a humble answer. Which Rarity admired about him, Sonic was so damn humble and would go to the most extreme lengths to make sure that people are satisfied. Even if it means he's gonna get hurt in the process, he didn't give a damn. It was as if to him, others came first, while he put himself second. Rarity gained a small smile on her face after hearing what Sonic had to say.

"Excuse me Sonic, while I go to the rest room." Rarity stood up and started walking towards the rest room.

"Take your time!" You really don't want her to Sonic... You really, REALLY don't. Sonic looked out the window, and noticed that the time was probably closing in on noon now, so they mustn't be too far away from Canterlot now. He relaxed into the leather seat, and he found himself nearly dozing off again. Lazy bastard. Sonic took a drink of his "exquisite" wine, it tasted alright. Nothing to go home and talk to everyone about though. But the food was surprisingly good. Like, really damn good. As in, "Bring me another batch of this" good. Considering it wasn't a chili dog, which is the only food related item that Sonic really couldn't shut up about, this was out of the ordinary. Then, the sound of the toilet flushing signalled that Rarity must be coming back soon. Sonic thought back to the night where Rarity sat on his lap, with her clit(although covered by her panties), was practically touching his dick. Why would a lady like Rarity, pull such a bold stunt. Sonic even sort of wishes, that the figure wasn't there and it went beyond the stages of touching each other. Sonic shook those thoughts out of his head, as he saw Rarity walking towards the table.

But just as Rarity was about to sit down, and continue where they had left off with their conversation. Twilight entered the dining car, and walked over to their table.

"We're just about to arrive in Canterlot, so come on. Let's go." Twilight said in a firm way. As if she was commanding them to do what she said. Sonic and Rarity didn't like the tone that Twilight used, but they followed after her. Sonic really would've preferred to have kept his ass on that comfortable seat, however, you can't keep the princesses waiting. Sonic has learned from past expierences that Princesses can be so goddamn strict when it comes to timing, from what he heard, this one princess with pointy shaped ears was always in need of assistance, and if you were a fraction of a second late... Oh boy. You would be royally fucked.

Sonic looked out of one of the windows, and could see some buildings in the distance. 'Canterlot. Looks like it's one rich as hell city. Never really got a good look at it when I had my battle with those Timberwolves. So hopefully I can have more of a chance to look around for a while.' The train station was ever so slowly getting closer, and it looked grand. As if the place was done over with some paint, and it also seemed as though the place had been washed down and cleaned recently, as the sunlight reflected off of the platform, making it look even more beautiful.

Twilight came up behind Sonic and tapped on his shoulder, gaining his attention. "Sonic, I assume that you don't really know where you're going in Canterlot?" Sonic glanced over at the window again, and looked back at Twilight.

"Well... Uh... Nope. When I had that battle, I only went to the hospital and then it was straight back to Ponyville." Sonic replied and it really wasn't the answer Twilight was looking for.

*Sigh* "Alright then. I'll lead you to Canterlot Castle, and please don't be... Too laid back with the princesses, and for the love of Celestia, PLEASE, show them respect." Twilight really got in his face about it, and Sonic blinked twice in response. The others stared at Twilight for a moment, startled at her random shouting but soon turned away. Twilight felt a little embarrassed and her face went red, however it didn't last long as within a minute or two of Twilight's sudden shout, her face reverted back to its normal colour.

Finally... The Rock! Has come back to- wrong script.

Finally. The train had arrived in Canterlot's train station, and as soon as Sonic stepped out of the Train, he was greeted to quite the sight. Behind the already grand looking station, were a bunch of tall, and what looked like, important buildings. The sunlight gleamed off of the Windows, making them shine a whole lot more than before. Sonic whistled at the sight, impressed at what was presented before him.

"Damn! If the rest of Canterlot looks this good, then I might have to come here more often!" 'The train can fuck off though.' He waited on the rest of the group, as they disembarked from the train, and took a second to take in the wonderful sight. Twilight was the first one to stop gazing at buildings, and walked forward, basically taking charge of the group without the consent of the others. Rarity wanted to say something but she noticed Applejack looking at her and shaking her head.

"It ain't worth it Rare." Rarity really wanted to lay the verbal Smackdown on Twilight, but she heeded Applejack's words and didn't say anything. Although she grumbled some unsavoury things that would most definitely be classed as, "Unladylike". Noticing Rarity seemed to be pissed off all of a sudden, Sonic stopped walking, and walked back to her.

"Hey Rarity; are you alright? You seem ticked off at something." Rarity still pissed off, looked at Sonic and shook her head. Sonic didn't bother to go any further with this and kept walking forward. That was when Applejack walked up beside him.

"Hey Sonic." Sonic looked to his side and saw Applejack looking at him with a look that said, "We have to talk about something... NOW!".

"Hi Applejack. What's up?" The sky. Applejack motioned for him to follow her away from the group. Sonic nodded and somehow the had slipped away from the others unnoticed. But since the streets were filled to the brim with ponies, it was pretty easy to walk away from someone without them noticing. Sonic's curiousity was at its peak, as Applejack and him had never held a proper conversation before. Applejack stopped near some book store, and since there were bodies everywhere they didn't have to worry about things being said that they didn't want public, being spread around town.

"So AJ, why'd you want me to follow you here?" Applejack looked, at him with a very serious look making him a bit nervous.

"Sonic, ah've been noticing that you're anxious about somethin'. When we all found ya at the train station, you looked as if you were in a deep thought before ya turned to wave at us." Sonic was mentally cursing up a storm, he didn't want to let them know of his dark form just yet. "Feller, ah've been noticin' that somethin' is bugging ya. What's the problem?" The question was asked, although Sonic didn't want it to be. 'Think of believable excuses!'

"Look Applejack, I'm just still getting used to... Well all of this. With everything that's been going, I've just felt flustered at times and needed a breather here and there. So I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Sonic tried to give Applejack a "reassuring smile", to try and make her believe in his words. If only she did.

"Sonic. I can tell that's a darn lie. I've seen the way you've looked times, and you've looked like you've gone and had a real bad day. So just tell me what's wrong." Applejack asked once more. Sonic was still adamant that he was fine however, but she didn't believe him.

A couple moments later. "Look, your body language, your face at times looks like you've gone through hell, and started stuttering. Just please, come clean and talk about this to me, okay?" Applejack sounded frustrated, as to her, Sonic was hiding something and the others didn't notice. But she did, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Sonic was also getting very annoyed with this seemingly endless cycle. "AJ. I told you. I'm fucking fine." He walked off after that, and Applejack followed not too far behind.

 **Fucking hell! I really do apologise to you guys, my health has just went to hell and school has just cut down the amount of time I could focus on writing by quite a fairly large margin. But, as a "I'm sorry gift", I give to you, the longest chapter I've done so far! I've got a school holiday starting on Monday, and I hope to get at least two chapters, around the same length as this once done.**

 **But like always, I will see you guys...**

 **Whenever my fucking lazy ass decides to update.**

 **Chao!**


	13. Chapter 12: Sorry

Hey guys. It's been a long time, since I've updated "War Never Changes"; the reason for that is, School and other personal shit I got going on. I can't do anything besides say, I'm sorry, for making you guys wait for so long. Danball had very strong point to leaving, all th big names in this community have in fact left or moved on, with only ThatOneGuy still writing in this section. While that may be true, it gives everyone a chance to usher in some new guys(like me and ApexWolf77), to make a name for ourselves. Back on topic, I am sorry for my absence. However, since its summer holidays, I now have more time to write my story, although I think it's bad, if you guys like it, I like it. Now, I won't just be writing this all on my lonesome.. I will in fact be joined by ApexWolf77 in writing this story, he is genuinely a great guy, and an amazing writer. WE will be getting to updating the story very soon.

I'll see you guys, whenever I-WE decide to update..

Chao!


	14. Chapter 13: Royality

Before I begin, I would like to tell you folks that I have a story to recommend to you all. Sonic and the Equestria Girls, written by Apexwolf77 and Blockheadgreen1189. It's a damn good read, and I believe that all of y'all will thoroughly enjoy it. Anyways, onto the story.

Sonic stormed away with Applejack in tow, peeved at what felt like a heated interrogation about his personal life. He looked back at her with an aggravated glare and her looking back with a displeased look on her face, not happy about his reluctance to open up to her. She knew Sonic seemed like a decent fellow but there seemed to be this dark gloom hanging over him, and even if there wasn't anything malevolent about him, she couldn't trust someone who wasn't open about his feelings and continue to hide them no matter what they could be, without a honest answer, she couldn't judge whether he was good or not.

After a short distance Sonic looked back and already felt bad, he knew he came off a bit rude and even abrasive maybe. He knew Applejack probably meant well even though she was prying into his personal affairs that she was most likely in way out of her depth on how bad they were. But to be fair he wasn't sure if he could trust her either and he wasn't sure if it was wise or not to unload this sort of thing onto someone and not be sure if they handled it the right way and cause a calamity he didn't need that was counter-productive to him coexisting peacefully in this world. Cuz the last thing he needed was an was an angry mob scenario with torches and pitchforks aimed straight at him with a Snowball's chance against a napalm strike that it would end well for everyone in the end.

He then came to a complete stop as his expression began to soften as he looked back at Applejack feeling bad at lashing out at her, which in turn soften her own expression as well. He didn't want to be on bad terms with anyone either or give them a foggy reason to be suspicious of him or not too like him because of that, especially when their reasons were completely naive ones as well. He then began to take a few calming breaths to regain his composure and began to apologize and began to handle this in a more civil manner.

"Look AJ, I'm sorry, it's just that these issues I have aren't exactly icebreaking conversations you have with someone you don't know much about. So how about a rain check on that sometime? I don't feel really up to sharing now?" Sonic said delicately with an obvious hint of sadness in his voice.

Applejack looked at him sympathetically while he said that and chewed it over a moment when he was done. She then said "I don't know Sugar-Hog? My granny says these things could eat you alive if you don't confide into someone about what's ailing you? Are you sure you don't want to get off your chest now? I can be a good listener if ya need to for someone to lean on, how bad are these Thangs?" She asked tenderly.

To which he responded by gently putting his arms out in cease position to stop her there and say. "They're bad, so bad nobody should ever go through either of the things I went through in their entire lifetime, but lucky me they all happened to me and in one setting, though I appreciate the effort." With that remark being said that couldn't help but tickle Applejack curiosity greatly, but she managed to resist further pushing this out of respect of his confidence, though she couldn't help but feel a bit sad and disappointed for some reason she couldn't fully fathom on why he wouldn't open up to her about his problems, but decided to smooth things out with him to make things easier for the both of them to build on, and said as she to began to look away in a remorseful manner and began to rub the back of her head in an apologetic way. "Okay... look I'm sorry too, I guess I shouldn't of kept pushing like that fer something that's considered a sore subject ta share." To which Sonic's mood began to lighten at her understanding.

He couldn't also help but give Applejack a more thorough once over with his eyes. The most stand out quality he noticed about her when he first laid eyes on her was her lovely mane of golden wheat blond hair that extended to her lower back side which was braided at the end. But now that he had her front and center in front of him he noticed more physical qualities as well.

She wore a brown Stetson and though she wore conventional work clothes that were a tight work jeans with cowgirl high heel boots with a long sleeved orange flannel button shirt that didn't reveal much detail about her body. He could tell right away she had a lovely feminine frame on her. One detail that caught him right away was her define muscular legs that tightly molded over her long sleeved work jeans and it was difficult to tell at this angle he was looking at her, but he somehow suspected she had a firm and perky ass that complemented whatever routine she put her legs through to make them look like that especially with that matching golden wheat blond pony tail sticking out or her rump that had the same braiding at the end of her hair.

Once his gaze started shifting upwards towards her body he also noticed that despite the thick flannel shirt she wore, he could tell that she had a robust yet tightly curved waistline, as well as some more then adequate bust size that manage to protrude from her thick bulky shirt that were nice round and plump through her collar bone though you wouldn't notice right away due to the modesty of her attire that she had on.

Though as Sonic was unaware that he was gawking at her a bit, and while Applejack may not of gotten as much attention as some of the other girl did, and though it was nice to get some masculine attention once in awhile, AJ didn't like being ogled in front like that, since she heard Rarity rant enough about his perverted tendencies, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing staring at her like that, as she cleared her throat in a in a displeased yet reserved sort of way.

"*Ahem* Uhh.. Sugar Hog, my eyes are up here." Applejack said in a deadpan sort of way to get his focus on her face and not the rest of her. To which Sonic blinked a bit before and made direct eye contact with Applejack…. But almost immediately after, his eyes took a detour for a split second, as he quickly gaped at Applejack's bust before quickly adjusting his eyes to meet Applejack's once more, before she could get into an even more pissed off state. "S-Sorry! it's just th-.. Wait, what did you call me again?" His eyes widened slightly as "sugar hog" left Applejack's lips. He felt as though nostalgia was punching him square in the face, when he was addressed as that nickname; Actually… this was also, a possible escape from this scenario that his wandering eye had gotten him into again whenever he saw a mighty fine looking lady that grabbed his attention. Applejack sent him a confused stare, as she put a hand on her hip.

"You mean, "Sugar Hog"? If there's a problem with me callin' ya th-" As she was cut off by Sonic, who was quick to dismiss her worry.

"Oh, oh no! It's just that an old friend of mine used to call me that, YEARS ago! The nostalgia is hitting me like a brick right now." Sonic smiled, at the memories of him and the old gang back in Moebius. Him, Tails, Antoine, Bunnie and of course his family. Over the years Knuckles, Amy, Blaze and others quickly became friends with the Blue Blur. However the nostalgia was drowned by the feeling of disgust, as he shook the thought of them out of his (perverted) head. Sonic suddenly looked around to see that the group were far ahead of them, and they didn't even notice that neither Sonic or Applejack were absent!

"Come on AJ, let's go before they leave us behind, we'll talk while we're catching up with them." He said as he gestured Applejack to follow him to catch up with the group that was venturing on without them. "Well anyway's…!" Sonic said as he was jogging with Applejack in tow behind him as they rushed towards the group of friends. "If we're going to be sharing dark personal secrets with one another sometime, I'd like to get to know that person very well before hand so I can get comfortable with that person when the time comes. By the way, you really kinda remind me of a gal I know back home where I'm from." He stated as AJ eyes widened upon hearing that tidbit of information he said. "Huh? Really ah' am?" She said as she jogged after him on the cobblestone road they were on. "Yep, in fact the deja vu is practically freakish when it comes to similarities between you two; the same blond hair, the Stetson you both wear, the same southern accent you both have, you both have green eyes, though your's are lighter than her's while she has more of an olive drab sort of color and you both have the same bo…. Build! You both seem to have the same build even." Sonic said, correcting himself at the end from what could've been a very disastrous mistake. As he was jogging backwards with a nervous smile on his face as he was fighting the impulsive urge to look at her boobs as she jogged behind him, as he manage to turn around without incident, as well as incurring the cowgirls wrath as well, while he mentally addressed himself. "Gawd! What's with me?! I just stared at her like a goddamn, perverted idiot! Fuck, I gotta get a grip!" Though he had to admit to himself, AJ was kinda easy on the eyes as well.

"Do ya mind sharin' the gal's name? This gal, as ya say, is a splitting mirror image of mah-self?" Applejack asked as this seemed to get grab her interest. "Yeah." Sonic said as he snapped out of the lewd awkward haze he was in. "Her name is…. I mean was Bunnie Rabbot, quite literally I mean…. with the name." Sonic said in a downward tone. To which AJ rose her eyebrows in a quizzical look, as to what he meant by that? "Huh?" To which Sonic helped to clarify her confusion by saying. "I mean she was quite literally a Bunny Rabbit, in species anyways, where I'm from there are more than just one sentient species that dominate this planet, there are a ton of different species who walk and talk like I do, though…. the Rabbot part…. that she once carried was unfortunately quite literal too… since she had a mechanical arm and both legs as well…. now she's known as…. Bunnie D'Coolette since she got hitched." Sonic said in somewhat of a disappointing tone, which Applejack picked up on, but didn't ask any questions about it. Instead, they continued to jog over to the gang for another five seconds before they eventually caught up with them; neither of them knowing that they weren't following them for the past couple of minutes. Sonic and Applejack soon began to regret catching up with them.

"ICAN'TWAITTOSEETHEPRINCESSESAGAINHOLYCOW! IT'S GOING TO BE SSSSOOOOOO EXCITING!" To everyone near Pinkie, may god have mercy on their eardrums, as Pinkie literally shouted that, making many bystanders cringe and for some to cover their ears which is what the gang did. Well for Sonic, it made him leap into Applejack's arms… but not a moment passed before she dropped him, his head landing on the concrete.

"Why, did we have to take Pinkie with us?" Sonic thought to himself, his poor ears still recovering from Pinkie's outburst, and his head still recovering from getting dropped by Applejack.

"Pinkie…. you've visited them before…. why are you excited about seeing them, now?!" Twilight asked with a frown on her features, while not as annoyed as the others, she was still pretty peeved about Pinkie being…. Pinkie.

"I dunno. Meeting them is just so exciting!" Pinkie answered as casual as she ever could.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, with Applejack to the left of him, looking over him with a surprised look on her face. "Sonic, mind explaining why ya jumped into mah arms?" She said in a half lidded deadpan look on her face. "What?! She startled me! Let's just say I have a another pink girl where I'm from who likes to sneak up and startle me too…. though her craziness is more narrowly focused on me then anything else." Sonic said as he tried to mutter that last phrase more quietly so no one could hear. "Why'd you drop me like that, that hurt y'know?" Sonic asked while looking up at her as he began to get up off the ground. "Especially with all that muscle I felt under there, it felt like you could take the gold in heavy weight olympics!" Sonic complemented, bringing a small smile to Applejack's face.

"I do thank ya for that compliment, but ya also startled me by jumping into mah arms like that. It was also tah save some of yah pride, 'cause surely being seen in the arms of ah women would take a toll own yah reputation." Applejack responded, a chuckle not too far behind as she took a playful jab at Sonic. To which Sonic put on an act as if he was offended.

"Well excuse ME, I, Sonic T. Hedgehog, wouldn't feel embarrassed being in the arms of a women like yourself. I mean, wouldn't anyone else feel like doing the same when Pinkie, over there shouts like that!" Sonic countered, and shuddered slightly as he could hear Amy's voice in his head screaming his name.

"Yah got me there." Applejack responded, a big grin accompanying her statement. Then..

"Oh! Not her again!" Twilight moaned, bringing Applejack and Sonic's attention back to the group. They noticed Twilight glaring…. at a piece of paper on the wall; which actually had the face of a light blue mare, with an icy blue mane. In Sonic's eyes she was actually pretty good looking. But he could no longer look at her, as Twilight grabbed the flier and crumpled it up, before making it disappear with her magic. This of course peaked Sonic's curiosity as went over to Twilight to ask what her deal was?

"Uhhh, so Twi, what's your deal with the gal on the poster, what she steal your boyfriend or something?" Sonic said as he tried to clarify on Twilight's disdain towards the mare on the poster. To which she turned a bit surprised by Sonic's insinuation of the situation. "Wha… no, what?!" Twilight said as she sounded a bit annoyed but calmed down and took a breather and began to calmly explain the situation. "Her name is Trixie and we've met before, when she rolled into town not too long ago?" To which Sonic smirked and began to retort. "Trixie huh, I wonder why they call her that, I'm guessing there is a reason to that stage name, though I've got my own suspicions as to why, I'll leave any lewd remarks out to keep my foot out of my own mouth so as to not make an ass out of myself any further." To which Fluttershy and Rarity giggled into their own hands at Sonic's remark, while Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie flat out laughed their asses off at that quip, seeing there was no love between them and Trixie, but Twilight remained having a stoic face as Sonic's snickering died out from the serious look as he had a timid smile on his face briefly before clearing his throat and putting on a serious facade as he told Twilight. "Shutting up now." Sonic crossed his arms as he listened to Twilight as she continued.

"As I was saying, she rolled into Ponyville one day and started making trouble by brazenly bragging about her magical abilities and accomplishment, which later turned out to be fraudulently false, as well as humiliating each of my friends while she was there." Twilight said while still donning her stoic face. "Really, well what did she do… I'm sure it wasn't too bad?" Sonic naively asked, though he was about to be reminded that a woman's ego was not to be easily trifled with as he got an earful from three out of the six girls. "Not so bad?! Rainbow bellowed as she continued. She sent me into spin dry mode with my own rainbow and nearly made me lose my lunch, then she startled me when I was recovering with a small storm cloud she conjured that nearly singed my tail, and practically set my shorts a blaze." Rainbow Dash muttered the last sentence under her breath while turning her gaze away peeved at the memory. Sonic blinked a bit at the statement and was about to respond when AJ gave her own account. "That's nothing, she hog tied me with my own lasso and stuffed a apple in my mouth, like I was a roast pig ready to eat!" Sonic gawked and was about to say something when Rarity, being the drama queen that she was needed to top all others as she instantly conjured a sofa for her to lay back on as she recalled her terrible affair. "You two think that horrible!" She said as she laid her arm across her face in a dramatic pose as she continued. "She turned my hair green and not just green, a horrible nest of lawn and twi-i-i-i-i-igsssss!" She whined in her infamous nasally pouty fashion. To which Sonic just widened his eyes at the pitiful display she was giving. Though it ranked as petty and insignificant on the list of evil things to do to someone. It was still a mean and horrible thing to do to someone, especially to a girl, of all people.

"Okay…. so she's a bitch? 'Cause that's what I've learnt from Rainbow, Applejack… and Rarity's over dramatic show." Immediately upon saying that, Sonic received a few annoyed stares from Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Twilight… but they failed to compare to Rarity's glare, which he could say, was terrifying. He swore he could see smoke emit from Rarity's ears, and she suddenly seemed to become much taller than him.

'Help me!'

Just as Rarity was about to commit verbal murder on the poor bastard, Twilight stepped in and directed the conversation away from Trixie.

"SOO…. we should get going. The Princesses will be waiting for us, and we can NOT stall for much longer!" Twilight barked. Sonic wasn't sure if she intentionally stepped in, or it was just that she really didn't want to be late, and couldn't care less about Sonic getting a "lesson in manners" from Rarity. They started walking in the direction of the castle, Rarity still fuming over what Sonic said, and Sonic still mentally thanking Twilight for the save.

'I owe her one for the save.' Sonic thought to himself. He turned to his left and saw Rarity, and just as he turned to look at her, her death stare immediately locked onto Sonic like a auto directed missile, ready to be launched. Sonic immediately whipped his head forward, as he feared that even a single second from under Rarity's "Glare of Death" as he likes to call it, would've killed him.

As they walked by, many bystanders started noticing the blue hedgehog that courageously saved them from those Timberwolves less than twenty four hours ago. Soon enough, a few of them came up to give him their thanks, and a rare few even asked for an autograph. Rainbow Dash was quick to notice this, as she felt jealousy flow through her body. She never got that much attention from doing awesome feats! Screw those bastards! Rainbow decided to try and ignore it; but the turned around to look at Sonic one more time, and instead saw not only Sonic, but saw him crowded by a fuckton of people surrounding him, offering him their thanks, asking him multiple questions and even a few of the females flirting with the blue blur. Some of them, asking for autographs… on their tits... While Sonic was busy in a male teenager's wet dream, Rainbow and the others looked on at the sight, all of them shocked, and one or two of them feel a hint of envy. Rainbow being one of them, but for only the reasons of she never got hot dudes coming up to her, and flirting with her; that and no one ever crowded her and gave her attention like the attention Sonic currently has. It was almost as if… he was trying to outdo her, and make her a thing of the past. While that was simply not true, Rainbow didn't seem to think that way. She could look on no longer as she stormed up to Sonic, pushing herself through the crowd, and many of the fan girls to get to him.

"Guys! You know, I appreciate that you guys are being this nice to me, but I got-WOAH WHAT THE?!" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence as he was grabbed on the arm and dragged out from the center, and pulled him through all of the people surrounding them effortlessly. Sonic tried to get her to let go, but it was to no use.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now let's go!" Rainbow growled. Sonic only wondered why he was getting so many women mad today. "Whoa there Skittles, why you so worked up, are you still mad at me for the Trixie thing? I was actually trying to agree with you all, though I haven't met her myself so, I'm not sure what she'd be like with me?" Sonic innocently asked. To which Rainbow responded by still glaring forward as she pulled his arm as they marched back to the group by saying. "Oh yeah, I'm sure she would get along swimmingly with you." Rainbow growled, to which Sonic glared back and asked. "What does that mean?!" Sonic asked a little annoyed at the sudden hostility he was getting. "What you want an autograph too or something, all you had to do was ask?" To which that greatly antagonized her, as she bared her teeth and whipped her head around really pissed at him. "Oh really…. Is that so? Just shut the hell up!" Rainbow Dash spat, the venom from her words rolling off of her tongue. Though Sonic just narrowed his gaze at her, getting quite peeved at her attitude all of a sudden and retorted and just said "Yeesh, alright Mrs. Kilimanjaro!" Sonic said as Rainbow gave him another glare from that comment but continued on pulling him back to the group. To which Sonic rolled his eyes saying to himself. "Why is it always too easy to step on a girls proverbial minefield without even a warning, I'm sure there is no demolishes expert to warn or defuse you from that situation?" Sonic said in his mind as they finally rejoined the group and Rainbow finally releasing her grip on his wrist, to which Sonic took it back and messaging it with a hint of aggravation as well at her, as they trudged on their way to the castle, with Sonic's hands shoved in his pockets and kicking a pebble along the cobblestone road.

Applejack noticed this ugly turn in their disposition so she'd thought she'd help take things…. well at least for Sonic seeing as he was an alright guy so far in her book with his usual friendly disposition and decided to get him back on track, by getting his mind off of present events. "So Sugar hog, back tah what we were talking 'bout … if that's alright with yah? She said while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, hoping that was the right thing to say. To which Sonic gaze softened as he turned towards her, as she helped by giving him an encouraging warm smile back at him. "Well alright, though I'd like to hear more about you, if that's alright?" He said as he wasn't sure where to pick up his conversation at about himself, at least one that wasn't unpleasant for him. "Me?" She said "Why'd ya want tah know 'bout me?" She asked to which he answered by saying. "Because I'm sure you've got some great happy stories to tell, and I want to know more about you, plus this might help me come up with some nice stories of my own along the way, what do you think?" He asked as he gave a genuine smile her direction, to which she tipped her Stetson forward to hide the faint hint of a blush that was forming to which she wasn't sure why she was feeling like that. "O-Okay, what do ya want tah know 'bout me?" She asked with a certain hint of bashful uncertainty as she wasn't expecting this and her mind went sort of blank at the moment for some reason. "Well for one thing, what do you do for a living, I'd imagine it must be something strenuous with how tough and hardworking you look and feel, plus I doubt you work inside all day crammed in a cubicle typing all day, I don't know about you, but I'd go stir crazy without getting some fresh air and being able to moving around, who knows maybe when I get a job I'll be a bike messenger, seeing that's the only thing I can think of that won't feel Like a major downturn for me?" He said as he began to laugh which also got AJ to laugh as well, seeing as she agreed his sentiments. "Well partner ah work at Sweet Apple Acres at the outskirts of town, it's been in mah family for generations and I can't think any other place I'd rather be." She said as she smiled as she pointed her thumb at herself proud of her profession. "Oh really an apple orchard, that sounds pretty sweet place to work at?" Sonic said as he raised his eyebrow in interest hoping to hear more about it. "Yep, just like ya said nothing but fresh air and plenty of space to move around, ya never have tah feel cramped up while working out there." Applejack said as she beamed with her eyes closed. To which Sonic looked down and rubbed his head bashful about what he was about to ask next. "Uhhh hey can I ask if it's alright if I come and help out on the farm, I got some farming experience myself when we had to grow our own crops so we wouldn't go hungry from where I use to live, plus I might as well help as much as I can, here seeing as I might be here for a while?" Sonic asked wondering if she would take him. Applejack sent him a warm smile, feeling touched to know that Sonic wanted to help. Usually anyone who helped on the farm was.. forced, to do some work.

"Ah really 'ppreciate that ya wanna help on the farm Sonic. Ah'd be glad tah let ya come on tah farm and give me and mah family a bit of help. Thank ya Sonic." Applejack said softly, a warm feeling resided in her chest for the past minute, and she didn't know why. She placed that feeling to the side, and focused on what was currently going on.

"Hey, no problem! No need to thank me, I'm ju-" Sonic was rudely interrupted by Twilight.

"Hey guys! We've got at least a minutes walk before we reach the castle!" Twilight shouted, startling Sonic, but not enough to make him repeat his actions from earlier.

"So…. why is Twilight so… I don't know, obsessed with the princesses?" Sonic asked, confused as to why Twilight seemed to be very strict when it came to the princesses.

"Well, she their student. Has been their student for tah past couple 'a years now." Applejack explained, lifting Sonic's confusion.

"Oooohhhhhhh, 'kay. Now I understand. So why does she despise Trixie? And from what I've seen and heard, she hates her the most out of all of you." Sonic curiously asked, hoping Twilight never heard his question so she doesn't go on a verbal tirade about, "the bitch".

"Well, when Twilight and "the bitch" as ya addressed her, were trying tah upstage one another, and Twilight got tah better of tah two. By that, I mean Trixie got an Ursa Minor tah attack us, and then Twilight went ahead and upstaged her, by… giving the minor a bottle, and singing it a lullaby." Sonic gave her a poker face like look, obviously weirded out by that part of the story. "It's weird, ah know. But Trixie felt as though she'd been upstaged, 'cause she had claimed tah have vanquished an Ursa Minor. So when Twilight, 'dispatched' of an Ursa Minor herself in full view of everybody, they went tah Twilight's side, including me and the others, obviously." Applejack explained. Sonic was still weirded out from hearing about Twilight putting some sort of monster to sleep (literally), but started to ignore that fact for now.

"Well…. that's.. one way for a rivalry to start. Eh, I've heard and seen weirder." Sonic said.

Just as Applejack was about to continue the conversation, they were interrupted, again.

"Okay everyone! We're here!" Twilight shouted to the group.

'What is with people and sudden outbursts?!' Sonic mentally complained, as he wouldn't dare voice his displeasure as it would most certainly end up with him getting yet ANOTHER row, with one of the mares. A risk, he was not willing to partake in.

As Sonic began to take in his surroundings, the first thing that came into his view was the enormous castle that now stood in close view ahead of him. It was the biggest Castle he had ever seen in his life, and that it was hanging off the side of a mountain which only added to it's glory. Sonic wondered how long, difficult, and expense went into making a castle like this. The lords in there must of been very prosperous rulers to be able to have a castle like this, as Sonic let out an impressed whistle. "Dang! That's one hell of a castle. Pretty impressive, but how is something that goddamn, big being suspended over the side of a steep mountain like that?" To which Twilight giggled and said. "By magic. I don't know if we told you this but Princess Celestia and her younger Sister Princess Luna are not only the rulers of this land, but also in swaying the coming of day and night. With Princess Celestia being responsible with the rising of the Sun and Princess Luna with the coming of night and the moon itself." Twilight happily explained. To which Sonic had a wide eyed look of 'are you fucking kidding me' look on his face, to which he then donned a brushing it off sort of laugh to Twilight's explanation. "C'mon are you really serious about that, do you really expect me to believe that two royal ponies have sway over the day and night?" Sonic said seeing as royal customs were very different from where he was from, as the girls looked at him with some annoyance to his brash statement to which he looked at them when he opened his eyes and saw that they were dead serious about what they were saying. But decided to give him a break, seeing as he was not from around here.

'What. The. Actual. Fuck. Next thing you know, everyone in this place are vegans."

Walking up to the gates of the castle, the guards who were currently slacking off, immediately got into position (Giggity), when Twilight and the others, especially Rarity came into view. Walking up to the guards, Twilight greeted them and asked to be let into the castle, to which they obliged without hesitation. Once Rarity was walking past, their 'sergeants', was threatening to stand at attention, until they caught a glimpse of an unfamiliar blue hedgehog walking behind Applejack, and just as Applejack entered the castle the guards lowered their spears towards Sonic, ready to wound or kill if necessary. Sonic put his hands up in defence, not wanting to get poked by their big, pointy sticks.

"YOU! On behalf of the Princesses, we are ordering you to leave the premises. If you dare to ignore our request, we may have to use other means for you to leave." One of the guards threatened, their spears only millimeters from coming into contact with Sonic's flesh. Upon hearing the guards threat, Twilight and the others spun 'round to see the guards slowly making walking towards Sonic with their spears pointed him, with Sonic slowly retreating.

"Can you guys, like, chill please? I'd rather not get poked by a big stick after the shit I've been through today." Sonic asked, annoyance shown from his face and the way those words left his mouth. For some reason, he didn't just leave them in his dust, was it because of the thought that Twilight may give him a lecture if he did came to mind? He wasn't sure, but it would lead to a confrontation that would escalate if he revealed more of his abilities in such brash fashion. And he didn't want to cause problem needlessly if he could help it, since he knew first hand how overzealous some of these tools could get, even if there was no real malice from the person in question. Just ask the soldiers of the Acorn of Republic back when Sally was in charge and you managed to get on her bad side if you did, like the first time they broke up when they were engaged to be married?

That's when Twilight charged back and went back in front of the guards, to face them for their for their needless hostility towards Sonic. "What are you two doing?!" She said as she glared at them with her fists to her hips to show that she wasn't happy with their behavior. Twilight being the student of Princess Celestia herself, and being the little sister to the captain of the guards as well, jerked back a bit and bared their teeth in nervousness at her surprised displeasure. "F-Forgive us lady Twilight, but th-..."

"But nothing! And I don't know how you two don't recognise him! He's the hedgehog, who saved us all from becoming a memory! So I am demanding you two, to back off and return to your posts!" Twilight barked at the guards, filling them with fear as Sonic looked on in bewilderment and the rest of the Mane Six just looked on causally as if this was a regular occurrence.

"Y-Y-Yes! Lady Twilight! W-We deeply, offer our apologies to the hedgehog!" One of the guards sputtered. As the other guard nodded his head at a very fast pace. They quickly ran back to their posts with sweat pouring down their faces, Twilight still gloating into their souls as they did so. Sonic took a mental note not to piss off Twilight.

"Alright then. Let's go." Twilight calmly said, as if the past few moments didn't happen. Sonic decided for his own benefit not to ask Twilight about her ability to swiftly change her mood. Instead, he just followed her own past the Castle gates. However, as just as they were about to Rainbow pointed at the sky and the others looked in the direction that she pointed at. Flying through the sky gloriously was the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash's idols, she watched on in amazement as they flew overhead, leaving a sky whisp trail following them. Similar to the jet planes back on Earth. One of the pegasuses appeared to be yellow with a flaming mane which stood upright, the second Pegasus was white with a blue mane, and the third Pegasus was sky blue and had a white mane. Even Sonic, looked on, impressed at the speeds of which they travelled at.

"So. Freaking. Cool!" Rainbow Dash said, pausing in between each word to try and put an emphasis on how "cool" the wonderbolts were.

"Ya know, although ah'm not really inta all of this racin' an' speed an' whatnot, this is still impressive tah look at." Applejack admitted.

"Damn, gotta agree with you there AJ. VERY impressive. Might even be as fast as me." As soon as those words left Sonic's mouth, he immediately had once again, had a very pissed off Rainbow Dash in his face.

"MIGHT?! HAH! They would fly CIRCLES around you a thousand times over before you could even count to three!" Rainbow Dash boasted, her ever growing, inflated ego getting in the way. Sonic wasn't impressed with this however, and sighed.

"First, can you please, like back up? I see you still got that hot morning breath.. nasty; Second, you haven't really seen much of me running; finally, you say that as if they're the fastest trio in the universe… even faster than you." This remark made Rainbow's face go a deep shade of crimson, not from blushing or from embarrassment… but from sheer rage. Even the guards had the common sense to fuck off as soon as they saw Rainbow's face… even though they were getting hyped over Sonic and Rainbow dissing each other.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BI-" The sound of someone's head getting smacked echoed through everyone's ears, as Rainbow's oncoming curse was halted by Rarity who took it upon herself to smack Rainbow in the back of the head, very hard. Rainbow gritted her teeth as she felt a bit of pain from the back of her head. Rainbow sent one more final glare towards Sonic, which Sonic wasn't fazed by it all, and rubbed the back of her now stinging head and backed off… not without mumbling a few curses under her breath. Which Rarity decided to ignore.

"Sorry about that Hun, she can be a bit temperamental sometimes." Sonic chuckled after she said that, clearly not taken aback by Rainbow Dash's rage.

"Oh, I can tell! No need to apologise Rarity." Sonic said, earning a giggle from Rarity. "Nice slap by the way." Sonic complimented. Rarity had an amused look on her face. "Why thank you dear." Rarity replied.

Walking back to the group, Sonic could see in the back was still a very pissed off Rainbow Dash whom was still mumbling some unsavoury things, and was still feeling the effects from Rarity's almighty slap. She refused to look at anything but the ground, the walls and the ceiling.

"Now…. if there isn't ANY FURTHER INTERRUPTIONS, then can we PLEASE, enter the castle?" Twilight said through strained reserved composure, like she was someone with tourettes. To which Sonic just calmly held his hands up and said. "Okay Twilight, sheesh take a chill pill before you have yourself an aneurism." Sonic said hopefully to get her to calm down and not raise any more estrogen tension between the girls that had been already. To which Twilight just rolled her eyes at Sonic's remark before they started heading into the castle to which Sonic started to catch up to Twilight as they did this, as he wanted to smooth out any uneasiness between them. "Hey Twilight I have to ask are you alright, why are you so anxious to see the princesses? I'm sure they won't mind if we're a little late?" Sonic said as he calmly tried to get Twilight to settle down. But that's when she looked at him with a stressed sense of peril on her face. "But it is a big deal, and it's still unacceptable, the princesses expect a lot from me, and I don't want to let them down!" To which Sonic wisely asked. "Are you sure that's what the princesses really expect from you, or are you projecting that on yourself?" Sonic suggested. "What do you mean by that." Twilight asked a little frazzled. "I mean how long have you known them for, are they really this strict to you that they'll punish harshly for not carrying every order out to the letter like that, have they ever done that to you in the past before, or are you just coloring that in your own mind?" Sonic wisely enunciated to get the details from Twilight on how the princesses were really like. To which Twilight began to put her finger on her mouth in a bit of a nervous quizzical fashion as to think this through. "Well I erhmmmm….?" Twilight began to think on how the princesses usually acted around her and everyone they met and realized that Sonic was right, even though others were just as edgy about displeasing them as she was to them as well. "Uhhhh, I guess you're right, I might of overreacted a bit." Said Twilight as she gave a downwards sigh on how ridiculous she was acting with everyone. To which Sonic said. "A little? You were more like an overly coiled cobra ready to strike at anyone ready to give you grief, but it's okay, we all get anxious from time to time." He said as he leaned in and gave her a reassuring pat on the back. To which she gave him a dirty look for a moment, but once Sonic gave her a friendly wink, is softened up to a pleasant smile as she said. "Thanks Sonic, I guess you're not such an obnoxious ass after all." Sonic's expression was almost like a poker face upon hearing Twilight's comment. "Thanks….. I guess." Sonic replied, in an uncertain tone, considering the fact he had just gotten roasted by Twilight just now.

Walking into the castle, it didn't faze the mares as they had obviously visited the castle numerous times in the past. Sonic on the other hand, dropped his poker face and replaced with a bug eyed look on his face. Walking slowly and looking around at what seemed to be the main hall, Sonic took in its awe inspiring attributes. There was fancy shit, everywhere. Everything glistened and stood out, and not one thing looked the slightest bit dirty. The chequered floor, polished probably much more than it should be, the red carpet of which they stood on, looked marvellous with a sun placed in the middle of what looked to be a crossroads. The purple walls were a light shade of purple with banners hanging from them, two of them the same while the other two wore two different colours. The gold outline with the wavy pattern at the bottom looked gorgeous! With each path having an arch shaped entrance, meanwhile looking forward would showcase some stairs with gold railings, and the carpet continuing up them, two different paths could be taken once someone had climbed the first couple of steps. East, or west. Sonic thought that the castle probably cost way too much for it to be built, although the interior and outer part of the castle were both a wonderful sight for the eyes. His bug eyed expression stayed as he thought it looked familiar to the castle back in Mobius, the one that he and his parents visited a lot many, many years ago. His family were quite close to the royalty in Mobius. His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of shame that hit him hard, and he shook the thoughts of that castle out of his head, not wanting to remember it's final chapter.…

Rarity saw the look on Sonic's face, and became worried about him, before he could see her worried stare she turned back to the front, and continued to walk with the rest of the group. Sonic awoke from his thoughts and saw the group was a couple of feet ahead of him, so he picked up the pace and caught up to them quickly.

"So… where do we go from here?" Sonic asked, obviously dumbfounded at the castle's 'complex' interior, even though it was pretty basic. Twilight piped up as soon as the question was asked.

"Just follow me, getting to the throne room isn't that complicated." Twilight answered, and Sonic gave her a nod. Following the others, he couldn't help but gawk at the interior as they kept getting closer and closer to the throne room. But being at the end of a group of females had its benefits. Taking the opportunity, he continued to walk but had a good look at to confirm what he suspected earlier, as he gawked Applejacks behind swaying from left to right with that long wheat golden blond ponytail swishing from side to side, telling him that she did indeed have a firm and perky ass from whatever workout routine she had to get the physique she had. Though Sonic wanted to get a good look at the other mares, he couldn't help but take a good long look at Rarity again, from the behind, considering she had just as good looking backside as she did from the front. With her hourglass figure and her glistening purple permed tail, swishing from side to side as well from that generous ass of her's as well. And as if she had some sort of spider sense, Rarity turned her head around just in time to see Sonic pick his eyes up to look at her, he nervously waved at her, trying to make himself look as innocent as goddamn possible.

'...Shit.'

Sonic was expecting Rarity to chew him out, but she only sent him a glare and that was that. Sonic didn't know whether to feel relieved, or scared.

'Baka.' Rarity thought to herself, not too happy with Sonic perverted ways.

Rarity's glare did not deter Sonic from his want to have a look at Rarity's ass. After a minute or so, Rarity turned to look at Sonic again to check to see if he had stopped himself from doing the dirty deed of ogling her ass. Sonic was looking around 'innocently' and quietly humming a tune that sounded somewhat similar to I'm Sexy and I know it. He was doing a really shitty job at acting innocent, as Rarity gave him a look of disgust and looked more pissed off than before. Sonic finally made eye contact with Rarity and sweat dropped at the sight of the very, very pissed off look on her face. Sonic started itching the back of his neck and looked away from Rarity, calling it quits on the lewd staring. Rarity turned around to face the front of the group and thought there was no need to look back anymore. Her glare of death should've been enough to make Sonic stop staring at her rump. SHOULD'VE. As soon as Rarity took her eyes off of Sonic, Sonic eyes were once again fixated on Rarity's ass. Sonic started following her ass like a watch, his head moving from left to right, and he didn't even mean to start doing that! He wasn't complaining though. Rarity's seventh sense kicked in and turned around to see Sonic be awe inspired by the castle's interior. But when Sonic tried to have a quick peak, he didn't notice Rarity had turned around to look at him so when he started to fixate himself on her rump, he felt as if he should look up; and when he did, he saw a pure look, of rage, and disgust and she even looked insulted! She even bared her teeth, making herself look even more scary to Sonic, making his pupils somehow shrink. He was scared for his life. Sonic barley mouthed a sorry, and when he did Rarity noticed it and rolled her eyes, her glare not leaving Sonic for another few short few seconds. She slowly turned to look at the front, and it was for the final time.

'What. A. Blue. Little. Perverted. Ungentleman-like. BAKA!' Rarity roared in her mind.

Though just as Sonic was about get a better look at the other mares, which was fortunate, seeing as Rarity would kill him for ogling at her other friends as well. They had just reached the massive double doors that lead into the throne room itself. It was a rich mahogany red wood that glistened due to the sealing job that was done to it to give it that polished look. And while the base of the doors looked perfectly rectangular from the bottom, the top of the doors was given an angular well rounded triangle look to match the door frame up top on each door. The door knobs that adorned the door as well as the hinges appeared to be made of solid gold and was well polished and maintained to give it that good as new look.

Just then Twilight who was ahead of the group stopped, and then proceeded to give a good hardy knock on the door to acknowledge their arrival and to be granted permission to enter, so they wouldn't intrude on anything as they entered. They then heard an almost unnaturally high volumed feminine voice saying. "COME IN!" as the gang began to enter the room. Sonic was greeted to an enormous room that had black and white marble checkered tiling, with white marble walls and decorative columns that were along the walls that had the two thrones of the princesses themselves, which were elevated above the floor a bit at the far end of the room where marble two marble curved stairs went to each of the adjoining princesses thrones where they had well polished walnut throne chairs with golden accents and trimmings as well as red velvet cushions on each chair. Each had a seal over head that showed which throne belonged to who as the one to the left the golden seal of the Sun hanging above the rightful throne of Celestia and the throne that had the Silver seal of the crescent moon with an obelisk background with some sparkling white diamonds that dotted here from there around the silver crescent moon, that stood to the right obviously belonged to Luna's throne seat. As well as colorfully bright stain glass windows that depicted various events throughout Equestrian history stood along each side of the walls of the room to give it a more bright, sparkling, and colorful appearance to the room itself as Sonic whistled impressed at the majesty of the room itself. They certainly didn't have anything as glamourous as this back in Mobius.

They then saw two magnificent and slightly taller than normal mares as they sat on each of their thrones listening to a Blue maned white colt of a unicorn, dressed in a golden suit of armour with his Spartan style helmet tucked into his right arm and a sword sheathed in it's scabbard attached to his belt on the left as he kneeled before the two royal mares. One who was the tallest, and looked to be the eldest, was a very tall alabaster white mare with with a very long spiraled horn angled upward on the center of her forehead with purple eyes that rested beneath that horn, and large white angelic like wings that outcropped her back, but the most stand out feature was the long flowing rainbow mane and ponytail that had sort of an ethereal quality in appearance. Resting on that flowing ethereal rainbow mane was a golden tiara with an amethyst gem in the center, with a golden necklace that bared the same center piece as her tiara only much larger. She also wore a white royal gown dress with gold accents running down it, with the design at the bottom of the gown shaped like a sun with the bottom part of the sun cut off. She wore two white sleeves which were not connected to the gown, with cloth gold trims with a single half sun design at the bottom of the sleeves. At her waist, was a sun with a gold belt with designs on it coloured in a darker shade of gold with a metallic tint. The gown fit her large lovely womanly frame as well as show off some cleavage as well, as well as golden high heeled dress shoes that covered her feet that somehow showed off her long beautiful legs.

The Mare that was sitting across from her was somewhat shorter in appearance but had a dark topaz blue coat with a much more smaller and more elegant horn of the same color on her fore head with dark blue eyes as well. With wings that were well proportionate to her smaller frame however somewhat similar to her sister and yet very different was a mane that flaunted off the starry cosmo of the night sky that was apparent on her ponytail as well. On that starry ethereal mane sat a simple black tiara, which had a silver ring like design in the middle, with a black necklace that had a silver crescent moon on hanging in the center. She however wore lighter grayish in appearance royal gown than her coat was, with a duo toned silver blue left side to it as well that fit well over her slimmer hourglass framed body that showed off a bit more cleavage than her sister did with the same silver blueish accents running down her dress as well. On her right arm, was a dark blue sleeve, with had cloth silver trims, and had silver accents running down the sleeve, which looked like it imitated a moon rising while the other arm remained bare except for a silver manacle of some sort rested on her wrist. A rose was connected to a very slim gold ring around the waistline. Her heels were a dark shade of blue, with a pair of wings at the middle of the foot. For some reason the night princess caught the blue blurs attention more than her older sister did. "Damn, and I thought I looked good in the color blue, maybe they are goddesses!" Sonic thought with a hint of a blush across his cheeks as he quickly averted his gaze downward so as so as to look more respectable towards royalty.

"No need to stop Shining Armour, it's just our expected guests, a little early though, but as you were saying?" Celestia addressed her Captain of the guards hoping to get back on track on what he was discussing before her honored guest had arrived. While everybody except for Sonic and Fluttershy were glaring at Twilight for making them hustle to their destination, to which she gave a nervous bashful smile at her peers for her overzealous punctuality. Sonic looked on, amused at the situation. Four people very pissed off at Twilight being a bit too overzealous, and all four of them had different reasons; Applejack wanted to talk to Sonic some more; Rainbow could've done some cool stuff and maybe get a chance to finish her rant at Sonic; Rarity could've been doing her nails or fixing her hair up; and Pinkie… she just wanted to throw a party, like always. Sonic, while a bit sympathetic, still saw the humour in this scenario and Fluttershy just looked at her feet, twirling a finger in her light pink mane. Twilight looked at the mares, nervously laughing while a single drop of sweat ran down her face as five very pissed off faces looked back at her. Sonic let out a yawn and scratched the back of his head, bored out of his mind. With nothing to do besides of either taking a risk and peaking at the mares' derrières, or just standing still and look at the walls, he walked over to one of the many stained glass windows in the room, and studied the image on it, which looked like some weird science experiment gone wrong being sealed in something. The creature had the head of a goat with white eyebrows so big that it made Confucius jealous, and a long white goatee and on top of the head, had two very different horns one horn being similar to a dragon's while the other being a normal goat ear, his body was like a long stretched out eagle's torso, one of the front legs belonging to an eagle, while the other looked to be a lion's, even the wings differed from the other with one of them looking like a dragon's wing while the other seemed to belong to a blue bird, the legs also were different, one of them being the leg of a dragon while the other was the leg of a goat, and the tail was a red dragon's tail with an odd white tail at the end of it. Why it was sealed, and why it looks so damn horrifying are two of the many questions that Sonic would have to ask later about the abomination. Turning around, he saw that nothing had changed, the Princesses were still gabbing to whoever that soldier was, and honestly Sonic didn't care who it was, while the mares had stopped glaring at Twilight and they themselves were getting pretty bored. Sonic was about to take a nap, when he remembered, his MP3 Player! Feeling relief hit him, he grabbed his MP3 Player, which somehow barely had any damage, and began to scroll through the songs he had stored onto the device. Upon the songs on his list, were Radioactive-Imagine Dragons, Undead-Hollywood Undead, New Divide-Linkin Park(R.I.P Chester), Hero-Skillet, Sexy and I Know It-LMFAO, One Who Laughs Last-Downplay and much, much more. Out of respect, he turned down the volume and picked New Divide. A smile appeared as the intro of the song had began, and remembered the first time he had ever heard of the group which was at least six years ago. Applejack had a sudden urge to look around, and so she did, while doing so, she spotted Sonic smiling and holding onto some weird blue thing which a bunch of buttons on it. Out of curiosity she walked over to Sonic, and the closer she got to him, she started to pick up the sound of music… but it wasn't any sort of music that would be played in Equestria. She was always more of a country (of course) fan, when it came to music genres. Sonic, who was busy staring down at his MP3 Player, barely made out a figure walking towards him and quickly concluded that it was Applejack. He looked up and kept his smile.

"Hey AJ, gotten bored have we?" Sonic asked, not loud enough for Twilight or the Princesses to hear.

"Ya bet. If Twilight hadn't rushed us tah see the Princesses way too early, we wouldn't be sittin' 'ere twiddling our darn thumbs! Ah swear she's more tightly winded than a snake swallowing a spring!" Applejack complained, her last statement confusing Sonic as he just looked at her, having no clue at what that simile was supposed to mean.

"... Oh…'kay, if you say so." Sonic said, not sure what on Earth just came out of her mouth, but didn't question it. Applejack then remembered the little device in Sonic's hand.

"Hey Sonic, what's that there little doohickey thing ya got there?" Applejack asked, pointing to the MP3 Player in Sonic's hand. Sonic looked to his MP3 Player which was still playing New Divide, and looked back to Applejack.

"This, my southern friend, is an MP3 Player. You download a bunch of songs onto it, and then you can play them whenever you want to. You can plug in your earphones at the bottom of it as well." While she understood the premise of the device, she had no idea what earphones were, or what downloading meant. Before she could ask anymore questions, the chorus had just kicked in, and she paused for a moment to listen; while it was no country music, it actually wasn't that bad.

"Sonic, what song is that MP3 Player playin'? An' who made that song? It's actually not that bad." Applejack asked.

"The song is called New Divide, and was made by Linkin Park." That's when Sonic's looked at the ground with a somber expression. Applejack saw this and was about to ask what was wrong, until he blurted out. "The vocalist for the group: Chester Bennington was found dead yesterday. I'll spare the details of how he died." Sonic said, and sighed at the tragic loss of the singer. Applejack's eyes widened and looked apologetic.

"Darn. Ah'm sorry tah hear that Sonic." Applejack said, her gaze became softer as she leaned against the wall right next to Sonic.

"It's alright." Sonic answered. Silence fell upon the two, with neither of them saying a word as New Divide continued playing, and the longer it played on for, the more Applejack came to like it.

"Sooo, about Rainbow." Sonic randomly said. Applejack raised a brow at him.

"What 'bout her?" Applejack asked, wondering why Sonic had brung her up into the mix from out of nowhere.

"Is she usually in a pissy mood? I mean, she's been mad at me twice already today. Once for having a crowd around me, and just a couple of minutes ago when those guys flew over us I made a comment about them, and she got extremely pissed off. What's with her?" Sonic asked. Curious to know more about the temperamental mare.

"Well, for starters, the gal could'a been jealous for all of tah attention you were gettin'; an' as for tah second time, ya did say somethin' about her speed, an' not in a positive light." Applejack suggested, Sonic shook his head, but had a small smile clinging onto his face. "Heh, I remember I used to be like that. If anyone ever questioned my speed, or got more attention than I did a few years ago, I would've been more pissed off than a female teenager on that time of the month." Applejack looked a bit dumbfounded, as she had no clue what the term, "that time of the month" stood for. Sonic, seeing her in a confused state, decided to clear up the confusion. "By, "that time of the month", I mean when a female is going through an important stage in growing up, if you get what I mean. Applejack still looked at him with a perplexed look, but after a few short seconds, she caught on and shot him a unamused look. Sonic nervously chuckled, and tried to think of some other topic to stop Applejack from staring at him like that.

"Uuuuhhhhhhhhhh….." his brain almost failed on him right there and then. Until a thought passed through his mind. "Oh! What about the others? Y'know, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and… Pinkie." He paused for a bit, saying Pinkie's name a bit more quieter than he did with the others so he wouldn't attract any attention from her. Applejack thought to herself for a moment, before looking back at Sonic.

"Well, as ya see, Pinkie's just some gal who really, REALLY likes throwin' parties. Flutter's is a tiny bit timid, but she's a good soul. She loves animals. Twilight, ah guess ya could say that she's a teacher's pet when it comes to the Princesses. She's a bit of a nerdy type a fellow, but like the others, she's a good soul. Now… Rarity, darn… she's, LOVES fashion. She has her own lil' boutique, she always stays up tah date with tah newest fashion trends, and is very strict when it comes ta behaviour and stuff like that. She also attracts a lot of attention from ta guys. It's quite funny ta watch." Applejack said, chuckling to herself at the end. Sonic joined in not too long afterwards. Applejack gained a more serious look on her face.

"Speakin' of Rare… Ah've noticed that, ya an' her speak ta each other, quite a lot. I think there may be somethin' goin' on between tah two of ya's." Applejack said, wiggling her eyebrows. Sonic looked at her surprised for a moment, but recovered and smiled rather goofily.

"Me and her? Pft, TOTALLY." Sonic said jokingly, which made Applejack's eyes widen slightly. "Nah, we're just friends. I'll be honest, she's hot with a capital H, but we're not together or anything of the sort." Sonic admitted. Applejack hastily scanned him to see if she could detect any dishonesty coming from him, but she quickly realised he wasn't. Knowing that put her at ease, and made her smile a genuine smile.

"Say, why'd you ask if me and Rarity had a thing going on anyway?" Sonic asked, a smile slowly crept up onto his features as he saw a faint blush on Applejack's face appear. "Ohhhhhh…. Well, to add to your pleasure, I am a free Hedgehog." Sonic winked at Applejack, as she giggled at him. Although the red tint on her face became more noticeable.

"Now, ah didn't say ah was interested in ya that way, now did ah?" Applejack responded. Sonic, still had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Nope. But you didn't say that you weren't interested in me, now did yah?" Sonic cleverly replied, feeling very proud of what he just said as if it was actually important. Applejack, rolled her eyes at the flirt, but the blush on her face didn't leave; instead it became more noticeable than ever.

"Nah, I didn't. But it still doesn't mean that ah'm interested in yah, Sonic." Applejack retorted, finishing off with a wink. Just as the sexual tension was rising, Applejack noticed Shining Armour was about to leave, so she motioned to Sonic to follow her.

As Shining Armour was walking away from his meeting with the Princesses, he then saw his baby sis giddy to see him again as they went over to greet each other. They went over and hugged each other in a happy warm embrace as they laughed happy to be reunited with one another. "Here hee hee, hi BBBFF how have you been!?" Said Twilight happy to be reunited with her brother. "I've been doing fine Twily. How's your life in Ponyville with your new friends has been?" He asked as he broke the embrace as he bent over eager to hear what Twilight had to say. While Twilight reminisced about to her brother about what new residence was like, Sonic couldn't help but turn towards the siblings and wondered how they knew each other, but when he heard Shining use the term "sis" he then knew what this was about. But while they continue to talk, Sonic started to feel a bit melancholy as he looked down, can't help but be reminded about his own brother and sister, and how now he was the only living sibling currently left. Sonic felt his eyes water, but was able to stop himself from letting any tears escape. But he couldn't help but wonder how things would be like if they were both still here happy and healthy.

But just then he was lifted from his gloomy withdraw just when he heard his name being called by Twilight, as he suddenly stood alert and shaking his head to clear his mind from the depressing memories that still haunted him, as he then looked towards the two siblings as Twilight extended her arm out to introduce Sonic, as Sonic himself managed to recompose himself.

"Shining Armour I'd like to you to meet our new friend and the very guy who saved Ponyville: Sonic the Hedgehog." She said as Shining came over to greet Sonic with a handshake, but soon a perplexed looked suddenly came onto Shining's face when looked the hedgehog straight in the eye. "Hey, uhh are you alright there, you look kinda…. down?" Shining asked as he looked at the blue hedgehog with concern. Sonic quickly started to wipe his eyes with his fingers and tried to take on a more cheery demeanor. "Uhhh yeah, I just got something in my eye that's all…. of all the darn times to get something in your eye, huh, right?" He said as he had a hint of weariness in his voice as he then reached over to give Shining that handshake. "Sonic T. Hedgehog, at your service." he said as he shook Shining's hand, as Shining wiped the concern look off his face for a more friendly one. "Shining Armour, Captain of your royal highnesses guards at your service." he said trying to give Sonic a very sincere smile, though he couldn't help but be troubled by Sonic's attempt at a faćade, and couldn't help but feel there was some dark reason to it. But, he didn't ask any questions about it. "I gotta say, we owe you big time for your courageous act by defending Equestria from those Timberwolves. You've got guts. Almost everyone in the army don't have as much bravery as you possess." Shining Armour humbly said, Sonic smiled at this act, as it mirrored an event which happened many years back, when Sonic first saved the world and stopped Eggman from achieving his dream of turning all natural life into a robotic waste land. That, was when Sonic The Hedgehog became globally famous, for his heroic ways. That was when, the world wasn't turned into a warzone, but of course the peace didn't last.

"Thanks. I'm quite familiar with saving a couple of places from imminent doom. So I guess you can say, I was just doing what I do best, for the greater good." Sonic said, it was true. He was used to saving the world (and women throwing themselves at him after he does so), but he didn't feel like telling them EVERYTHING, right now.

"Glad to hear that. At last, we finally have an outsider who's a half decent guy." Shining Armour complimented, most outsiders where either complete pricks, monsters or jehovah witnesses. Fuck them. Although the last part may not be true, the point still stands that most outsiders who come into Equestria, don't turn out to be the nicest of people. "Anyways, I better go. The Princesses want to talk to you all, especially you Sonic. Farewell." Shining Armour said. Sonic gave him a nod, and watched him leave the throne room.

'He doesn't seem like a bad guy. Not at all.' Sonic thought to himself. This Shining Armour did indeed seem like a good guy, but time will tell whether or not he is acting like a good spirited person.

"Greetings everyone." A feminine voice finally said, bringing everyone's attention to the being who spoke. "Me and my sister do apologise for the wait, but now we have to discuss some very important matters, that need to be addressed." The taller out of the two Princesses stated. "First off, we both understand that many citizens have sent in reports of a tall figure watching them from a distance, but then disappearing shortly afterwards. We are currently in the midst of figuring out who this being could possibly be. We have publicly announced for everyone to be indoors for when night time arrives. So until the figure is caught, and brought to justice, everyone must be within the safe proximity of their house so no one is harmed by the figure itself." She continued. "Now, Sonic; me and my sister have been thinking about what your reward should be for protecting Equestria from the Timberwolves. After much thought, we settled on holding a huge celebration event, dedicated to you." Sonic's eyes widened, and he also had a huge grin on his face upon hearing this. He's had a few things dedicated to him, but an event completely dedicated to him was not one of those things. The Mane Six looked at him, smiles also on their faces, especially Pinkie upon hearing a party being brought into the mix. All of them smiled at Sonic, with the exception of one.

"Wow. Never had that happen to me. Thank you, your highnesses." Sonic thanked. NBut in the back, a certain Skittle haired mare's jaw had almost cracked the polished floor upon hearing Sonic's reward. Sure, she had a toast in her honour, a few people asking for autographs and was complimented by her idols… but she has never, in her life, had an celebration party completely dedicated to her. It was all but confirmed in her mind, that Sonic was trying to steal her thunder. Just the thought of his name wanted to make her hit something, preferably his face. His oh, so precious face. She tried forcing a smile to blend in, but was still fuming on the inside. The other princess began to speak.

"The celebration will be held tomorrow, at sunset. Before you ask, there is no dress code." The last part was most likely directed at Sonic, as he seemed to look relieved after hearing that wearing a suit and tie was not mandatory. In his head, he was doing backflips of joy. In Rainbow's mind, he was doing backflips, but only because she was punching the hell out of him.

"If there are any updates, on the figure, or the celebration, all of you will be the first to know." The smaller of the two princesses continued. Everyone with the exception of Rainbow, were ecstatic for the celebration. It'd been awhile since something like this had occurred in Equestria. The last one that was held, was for when Discord was turned into a stone statue.

"Wait a second." Sonic said, interrupting everyone's pleasant thoughts of the celebration party. "I know this whole shebang, is dedicated to me, which I appreciate, I really do… but what about Tails? What about my parents? They had had a part in taking down those… wooden wolves or whatever they're called. In fact, where are they right now?" Sonic questioned, so much had happened that Tails and his parents hadn't yet crossed his mind since the Timberwolves had attacked.

"Your parents and Tails are currently residing in the castle in one of the bedrooms on the floor below this one." The taller princess answered.

"Thanks, it's been nice talking with you both, but I gotta go see them, right now." With that, Sonic sped off at what he would consider jogging speed, which was about 565 miles per hour. Twilight took a mental note to give him a 'reminder' about how he should always address the Princesses in a formal way. The Princesses had to hold down their dresses so that their dresses wouldn't fly up, which would reveal their undergarments.

Sonic slowed down to a walking pace upon reaching the third floor in half a microsecond. Sonic looked at the doors to see if they had any sort of label on them, which they didn't, so he decided to just open them up. The first door, no one was in; the second, the same as the first and so forth. He came to the last door, and pulled it open, expecting to see a yellow kitsune, and his parents. Instead, he got an empty room. Sonic looked in confusion, as he knows the Princesses said they were in a room on the third floor, but he checked all of the rooms, and they were in none of the rooms. Sonic was about to go up to the throne room, when he heard footsteps headed his way.

Shaun: 'Ello everybody, I do apologise for the wait when I said we would deliver this chapter soon. But we all have lives, and we get sidetracked on things. I would like to introduce to you, the guy who helped me with this chapter, and pretty much helped me get out of a shitty situation with this story. He is, Apexwolf77!

APW: Thankyou Shaun and it was a delightful treat to help you write this as well, I do like experimenting with different ships after all, especially when it comes to Sonic, He's like the James Bond of the Furry nation or something? You think he'll catch the eyes of a few more mares here?

Shaun: That's… a unique way of describing him. But who knows? Only time will tell who becomes attracted to him.

APW: Yeah cuz lord knows we wish we could be the same way with the ladies as well huh?

Shaun: …. Sadly, yes. Anyways if you did enjoy this chapter, share it with your friends, your co workers and every son of a bitch that you know. And we will see you guys…. whenever we decide to update.

Shaun & APW: CHAO!


	15. It's over

Well, I didn't think I'd be making this. Quite frankly, I don't want to... but it is what it is. After listening to what people had to say(reviewers and youtubers) about this Sonic fanfiction community. My opinion on this community has changed. Not about the people, but the idea of the community itself. Now, I think that so many of the FanFiction's made in the Sonic The Hedgehog name are cringy, shit and unoriginal(War Never Change's included). Don't get me started on the MLP and Sonic crossovers. Only a rare amount of them are actually good.

Yes, I just talked shit about my own creation. I've been fighting a mental battle with myself over whether or not I hate this story or not. As you can probably guess, I hate this story with a passion.

War Never Changes is cancelled.

But I have made the offer to apexwolf77 to pick up the story and write for himself. Since he helped me with a Lot and is in general a really awesome guy (NSH as well might I add), I figured that it's best if he takes up the story after me. Now, if he doesn't want to do it. I'll make another update, and fill you guys in, and I will officially make War Never Changes open for anyone to take it and write it themselves. I probably won't be involved in the writing of the story anymore. But I'm not too sure.

I wanna thank apexwolf77 and NSH for helping me with a lot of personal stuff, and in general being nice guys. Thank you guys, so, so much. Thank you Apex for all of your help on this story. Thank you to the guys who supported me, and thank you to the guys that hit me with those negative reviews. Any review that comes in, negative or positive I will take in and see what I can do to improve. Like every writer should. Am I quitting writing? FUCK NO! On DeviantArt, I am known as I-Am-Not-Sexy65. I've got a male reader x Korra (From the legend of Korra) story going on and I should have a new chapter out by next week. Possibly before then.

School has been a pain in my ass constantly. A factor in why I decided to quit War Never Changes... besides of my hatred for it of course.

Once again, thank you all, so so much for tuning in every time I update. Sorry this isn't a new chapter. Will I do something else on ? Probably, I may even bring in the male reader x Korra story once I've finished it to here!

Anyways... I will see you guys on DeviantArt.

Ciao!


End file.
